Afterlife
by Cyba Blu
Summary: A decade after the Reapers Council was formed, three mysterious wayward orphans made their way to the doorstep of the tower. For ten years Reaper trained the teen reapers in the ways of the reaper, until one day Reaper was killed by a mysterious force. Af


Over a century ago there existed two great powers: The Armageddon Amulet Core Meteorite representing evil and The Apocalyptic Star Crystal representing the good in the universe. Those who chose darkness and self ambition were taken over by the Armageddon Amulet Core Meteorite and those who chose the welfare of others and self sacrifice were taken over by the Apocalyptic Star Crystal. Universal myths told of three all powerful deities: Triryu, God of Armageddon; Eata-Ryu, Goddess of Heaven and Apocalypse; and Pangè-Ryu, God of the Universe. There was said to be a prophecy that spoke of when the two powers reached their limits, and the three deities were on one plane at the same time would they be overtaken by the two powers and revert to their god forms and ravage the land, destroying planet after planet. The prophecy came to past, the three deities almost destroyed the Earth, but not until a group of warriors, good and evil gathered together, and helped locked away the power of the prophecy in what they all called the Chaos Box. After the power of the prophecy was locked away, the three deities returned to normal, and used their powers to bring back the people, animals, and life that were destroyed during their rampage. The deities gave the box to Raven, the grim reaper. Soon after Raven received the Chaos Box he fell ill, and on his death bed he gave the Chaos Box to his younger brother, The God of The Chaos Realm, Reaper. To assure the safeguard of the Chaos Box, Reaper brought together some of the most ruthless and mysterious sub reapers, to guard the box; that was when The Reapers Council came to be, and the Reapers Tower was built in the middle of the city where the Chaos Box was forged. Over the period of time, the world had long forgotten about the existence of the Chaos Box and that the world was almost destroyed by the divine beasts that they worshipped. A decade after the Reapers Council was formed, three mysterious wayward orphans made their way to the doorstep of the tower. For ten years Reaper trained the teen reapers in the ways of the reaper, until one day Reaper was killed by a mysterious force. After the death of Reaper, things took the turn for the worse for the Reaper Council, the wayward wind reaper; Daemon took control of the Reaper Council. Through out the years, everyone forgot about the Chaos Box until one day, the skies darkened, and the world slipped into darkness, and what seems like an earthly underworld. Storms raged out of control, a heavy set fog covered the streets. The storms destroyed towns and forests, leaving nothing in its path. Demons roamed the land, causing chaos, destruction and deaths. Now it's up to the Frost and Inferno Reapers, Lucious and Dogma, former partners of Daemon, to solve the mystery of who found and opened the Chaos Box. Uncovering clues, and listening to stories of past reapers, and currents reapers. Using what they know, will Lucious and Dogma find out the truth behind the Chaos Box and the mysteries it holds within? Will they return the world back to its former glory before darkness, chaos, and demons took over. Now begins the trip into the **Afterlife.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Banishment**

It was a dark stormy night, and someone had been fatally shot and left for dead in a dark alley. Our story does not begin where this persons life begins, it begin where his life is suppose to end.

The fatally bleeding gunshot victim was lying in the alley screaming for mercy, until a dark cloaked figure with white wings as white as the twilight stars, a dark scythe in hand, and three wolf-bull terrier hybrids on all sides.

"It's you! The Reaper that grants second chances," The person coughed. "Until now, I thought you were only a myth."

The reaper looked at the victim with piercing glowing black eyes, "You are right, I am that reaper, but only to those who are deserving of a second chance, you my friend are undeserving, it is your own fault you have ended up the way you have right now, I would say I'm sorry but we Reapers don't believe in apologizing to the guilty party."

"It's a shame Reaper," The person started to laugh; "I thought we could of make a great team."

The Reaper glared, "I don't partner with wayward demons, I've heard of you, your one of many reasons why the Earth is the way it is, you're from the Chaos Box, so which sin are you?" The Reaper asked. "Plus I already have a partner or partners if you include in my hounds."

"Wouldn't you like to know Reaper, just think about it, if you know I'm a demon from the Chaos Box, and I wanted to partner up with one of the strongest Reapers known to the human and demon underworld here on Earth, what sin do you think I am?" the demon asked as he began to stand.

"Greed," The Reaper chuckled as he took off his hood. He had a caramel complexion. The Reaper had long spiky dark red hair mysterious brownish black eyes. He had a Japanese tattoo over his right eye. "If you know so much of me, you should know with my eyes, you cannot hide anything from me."

"I know, you are of a different breed of Reaper, you're part dog, or are you whole dog?" Greed smirked.

The reaper snarled. The three dogs by his side began to approach Greed.

"Daiyou, Raikou, Seka, stand down, I got this," The Reaper said as he took of the glove on his left hand. His left hand had a Japanese symbols in the palm of his hand.

"If you kill me, each Sin Demon will be after you trying to persuade you to team up with them; one will be more tempting than the last," Greed said.

"Whatever," The Reaper said as he held out his hand and angled it to the side, "This hand of mine is burning with an icy fury!" The Reaper shouted as his hand started to let off waves of icy energy that began to surround Greed. "Sight beyond vision, Canine Eyes!" The Reaper shouted as his eyes let out waves of dark energy.

The Reaper then closed his eyes as he scanned the corridors of his mind. He opened his eyes, his eyes turned solid black, "You're guilty!" The Reaper shouted as water came out of nowhere and enwrapped Greed. "Feel the water slowly freezing around you. Feel as the hypothermia slowly takes over. Ice rushes through your veins. Each second passes you slowly lose conscious, feel the fear which is your one way ticket back to the underworld, Ice Coffin!" The Reaper shouted as he clinched his hand as Greed was covered in an icebox. "Okay, take it, Crystal Fusion!" The Reaper shouted as the three dogs turned into crystal powder, and then formed into a five story, three headed dog.

The three-headed dog then let loose a wave of dark red fire that melted the coffin and the Sin Demon inside. The three-headed dog then turned back into its three original forms. The three dogs then went back to the sides of The Reaper.

"So what are you going to do now Lucious?" The first dog asked.

Lucious just looked at his hand.

"Everyone know who you are, they know of The Reapers, but most of all, there are six more sin demons left, and they will be looking for you," The second dog said.

Lucious then just looked at the moon, and then looked towards the twinkling blue star next to it. My name is Lucious, no it is not my real name, but my real name isn't important, but my story is, and by the way, yes I am a Grim Reaper, not The Grim Reaper, but I do work for him. My dogs are not only pets but also a race of hyper-intelligent Crystalline Canines, The older and wiser one is Daiyou, the second older one is Seka, and the younger one is Raikou. How I tell them apart is Daiyou has a scar over his right eye and his fur is dusty gray. Seka has dark blue fur. Raikou has dark red fur. My story, well everyone's story first goes back to when an idiot opened the Chaos Box, and unleashed things like Greed. Just put it this way, everyone lives in Hell while on Earth. However, the story starts farther back than that. reapers use to be ruled by a great and all-powerful Death, ironically his name was "Reaper," no one never saw his face, or knew his real name, but I was one of three of the luckiest Reaper Apprentice to be trained under him. One day myself, and my current partner Dogma were leaving the holy temple of the Reapers when we were blown away by an explosion from deep within the temple. We ran back to the temple and there was the third chosen grim reaper to be chosen to train under Reaper, Daemon. He was holding a dying Reaper. Before Reaper passed away he named Daemon as the successor as the new leader of the Grim Reapers. Why he chose Daemon over me? The strongest of the three, I don't know; I never intended to ask Daemon, because who was I to argue with Reaper's decision? The Reapers have slowly gone down hill, going more towards working for The True Master, but Dogma and I are the only one's staying true to the old ways by working for both sides, Heaven and Hell. Now my story meets the present. I was trained as an Ice Reaper; my left hand has been forever cursed to be my life-taking tool. My scythe is a helping tool that helps cross between dimensions, and help with other problems that may come my way. Lately I have been seeing visions of things that happened in the past, but it's like pieces of a puzzle that are still unclear, like there are pieces missing. However, what Greed said is true in some ways I am part dog, and so was Reaper. He taught me how to heighten human senses into canine senses so I can see, hear, and feel things differently. My training was almost complete until someone or something took someone who was like a father to me away. 

"Come on guys, Dogma is suppose to be reaping somewhere in this neighborhood," Lucious said as he began to walk out of the alley, and down the street.

The three dogs followed their master right behind, with Daiyou leading the pack.

While Lucious walked on the streets, all he saw was destruction, building torn apart, rubble in the streets, and cars turned over. Homeless people watched as they saw Lucious walking down the road. They all began to whisper, "That's the Dark Angel of Second Chances."

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream in the abandon building the next street over. Lucious took off, and followed by his three canines. When they got to the building, they went inside and saw another Reaper standing over two men.

The Reaper was wearing a dark red, sleeveless jean jacket, black muscle shirt, black jeans, and dark red shoes. He had on a black and red bandanna tied around his head. Around his right arm was hieroglyphic tattooed in red ink. He too wore black gloves, but he had spiked studs on the knuckles. He had a pair of long dark red angel wings, and a pair of smaller dragon wings. He had dark red eyes, and had three auburn red bangs hanging out of his bandanna.

The two men soon disappeared in a burst of ash.

"A little eccentric don't you think Dogma?" Lucious asked.

Dogma turned around with a sly smirk on his face.

"They were another bunch of demons from the Chaos Box; this is starting to get ridiculous," Dogma sighed, "Rogue says the D.A.S. have taken out a dozen more, these Chaos Demons are showing up more and more, what's going on Lucious?" Dogma asked.

"Well I was almost tricked into joining one of the Sin Demons," Lucious said as Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou rubbed up against his leg, and sat by his side.

"Now it's starting to get serious if those seven are starting to make appearances, several Reapers say they've seen them just wandering around," Dogma said as he picked up his scythe off the ground.

"Oh and talking about eccentric, your Ice Coffin is cruel and unusual punishment, so don't say my Death Wave Touch is "eccentric" old friend," Dogma said as he fixed his right glove while looking at Lucious's left hand.

"Well your Death Wave Touch isn't a walk in a field of dandelions either Dogma," Lucious smirked.

"Your point is?" Dogma asked.

"While doing our jobs as Reapers by taking wayward souls to the afterlife, we also must protect the living from these Chaos Demons," Lucious said.

"Hold on! You used your Ice Coffin to send Greed back to the underworld didn't you?" Dogmas asked.

"Yes, what's your point?" Lucious asked.

"You're in trouble," Dogma said shaking his head. "Your power is known through out every race on Earth, hybrids, humans, reapers, assassins, and demons alike, and as long as you never killed a demon with your hand, the demons couldn't find you, but now that you killed a Sin Demon, the highest class of demons, now every class of demon will be after you, either to take your power or to persuade you to join them, either way will be pleasurable for them," Dogma said.

"Well life for me can't get any harder, I'm a reaper, I lost the only person I considered a father, I'm alone in the world, well accept for you guys anyway," Lucious said. "But something just doesn't add up though, Greed said he set up his death to lure me there, so how does he know who I am?"

"Well," Dogma thought, "I don't know, maybe Daemon knows, he wanted to see us along with Boogey and the Fates."

"Why did you tell me that?" Lucious asked.

"Just wanted to tell you before hand before you get upset because those four are there," Dogma said.

"Well, I have no quarrel with them," Lucious sighed. "Why should I, the reapers know better than to attack me, or even try for that matter."

"I know, I know Lucious," Dogma sighed. "Your eyes see things that other people don't see."

"Don't forget it," Lucious said. "Come on; let's get back to the temple before Daemon gets a fit."

Lucious looked down at his hounds, "you guys know what to do," Lucious smiled brightly. "Crystal Fusion!" Lucious shouted as the three hounds turned into crystal dust and formed back into the three-headed dog.

The building collapsed on top of the demonic canine. The demonic canine stood up, and used it gigantic wings to dust off all the rubble and to protect Lucious and Dogma from the rubble.

"I see you still rely on Cerberus," Dogma smirked.

"Only when we don't feel like walking all the way back to the tower," Lucious smirked.

"Good point tonight has been very eventful," Dogma said.

Lucious and Dogma stretched their wings.

"You're just upset, because they never chose you after the death of their first master," Dogma smirked.

"Not really," Lucious said. "Seriously, come on let's go, don't want your royal worship waiting."

Dogma, Lucious, and Cerberus took off into the darkened skies. Hours later, Lucious, Cerberus, and Dogma arrived at a burnt down tower. The two reapers softly landed on the ground. Cerberus turned into crystal dust, separated into three piles and turned back into Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou.

"Come on let's go in," Lucious said as his wings folded over his shoulders.

Lucious and his partners walked into the building.

Suddenly the tattoo over Lucious's eye began to pulse. Lucious fell to the ground, covering his eye. Dogma, Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka rushed to Lucious's aide.

"What's wrong bro?" Dogma asked helping up Lucious. "This has been happening ever since you've been cursed with that tattoo Lucious, what is the pain all about? Don't say its nothing either," Dogma snarled.

"Okay dad," Lucious said still holding his eye. "The symbol on my eye means Life, it's tied to evil. Whatever that mean, that much I can tell you. Every so often when I'm in danger or something is wrong will it pulse."

"So what's making it pulse now?" Dogma asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know," Lucious said taking his hand off his eyes.

"Is the poor Frost Reaper hurt, do you want mommy to kiss it to make you feel better?" A person said coming from the darkness.

A person wearing all black from head to toe, covering his face came from the darkness of the corridors.

"Booger, what do you want?" Dogma asked.

"Just to check up on Daemon's two most favorite lackeys, and its Boogey, Dogma," Boogey said as he stopped in front of Dogma and Lucious.

Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka stepped in front of the Boogey, growling.

"Call off your hellhounds Lucious," Boogey snarled.

"I kind of enjoy seeing these guys eat, they haven't eaten all day Boogey," Lucious smirked.

"Not funny!" Boogey snarled.

Lucious snapped his fingers. The three dogs stepped back behind Lucious.

"Now, what do you want Boogey?" Lucious asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to mess with you Lucious," Boogey said, "Follow me, Daemon has been waiting."

Boogey led Lucious, Dogma, and Lucious's dogs up a flight of stairs that thought would never end until they got to the top. When Boogey opened the door, their stood thousands of Reapers, just standing around chit chatting until Lucious stepped into the room. The reapers made a pathway for the group entering the room. Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka stayed at the entrance of the room. The reapers were all wearing dark robes covering their face. All the reapers started to whisper.

"Those two are going to get it now," several said.

"I hear Daemon is going to revoke both of their contracts," several others said.

"Finally those two will be knocked off their high horse," another several reapers said.

After not paying attention to the others, Boogey leaves Dogma and Lucious halfway as they continued the walk alone. They soon reached a huge dark, ominous chair where a Reaper who was wearing black and gray robe, with his hood covering his face. On both sides were dogs similar to Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka but a lot bigger and thicker in weight.

"Hello my two loyal reapers," The reaper sitting down said.

"Not trying to sound rude Lord Daemon," Dogma said.

"But this is a little Dark Lord of the Sith don't you think?" Lucious asked.

Dogma and Lucious chuckled.

"Silence!" Daemon shouted. "You two have been killing demons for pure pleasure instead of killing just because they are at the end of their lives."

"All do respect Lord Daemon, but the Sin Demons are out their now, what do you expect us to do? Sit around and let them start corrupting the Earth more than it's been corrupted because of some fool who opened the Chaos Box, and I ran into Greed, and they are after me," Lucious snarled. "None of these Reapers have the guts to go after these wayward demons that threaten the humans."

"So if no one here will do it, then we will!" Dogma snarled as he held up his right hand as it began to glow red.

"We may joke about you behind your back, call you names, and insult your integrity, but please, we are begging you Daemon use judgment have the Reapers help us, there are so many Chaos Demons out there, the one's we are killing off now maybe weak, but what if they start to get stronger?" Lucious asked.

"I will take it into consideration," Daemon chuckled.

"Okay, if you'll take that into consideration, answer this, how did Greed know where to find me? You're the almighty ruler of the Reapers, you at least have to know that," Lucious said.

"Lucious, you need to quit using your canine eyes, they will deceive you from time to time, you can't always trust what they show you," Daemon said, "I don't know how that Sin Demon knew how to find you and where to find you, but I assure you, I will send our best Reapers out to search for the answers you ask for."

Lucious bit his thumb.

"So what do you want from us now Daemon?" Dogma asked.

"Just wanted to call you two out in front of your brethren and make you both look like fools but I guess that is impossible," Daemon said.

"Now and until forever," Lucious smirked.

"You want to be funny," Daemon chuckled, "How about this; you two are on duty of watching over the Ancient Reaper Temples."

Dogma and Lucious grunted. "You got to be kidding us!"

"No," Daemon said shaking his head, "I may like your jobs as Reapers, but you have disobeyed your contracts for the last time, until further notice, you two are suspended."

Everyone began to chuckle.

Dogma and Lucious turned to meet everyone's gaze as their chuckling turned into laughter.

Dogma took off his right glove, and Lucious took off his left glove. Both reapers then held out their hands and waves of energy shot out and surrounded each reaper.

"Now see, what makes us different than you guys is you don't have our cursed marks, and we will use it to kill each of you at once, so don't tempt us!" Dogma shouted as he clinched his hand.

"Now calmly, quit laughing or else I will make you feel what my victims feel, then you guys will all be melted away in the distance by my little friend here, or I will just feed you to my three headed friend in the back of the room," Lucious snarled.

All the reapers continued to laugh.

"They don't take us seriously," Dogma said looking at Lucious.

"You guys know once Dogma shows his curse mark, and once I close my curse mark, you're dead, don't tempt us," Lucious said as he slowly began to close his hand, and Dogma began to open his.

The room went from laughter to dead silence. Dogma and Lucious let their hands down, and then put their gloves back on.

Daemon broke out into laughter.

"That is why I like your guys work, you two show no mercy," Daemon chuckled.

"Then why keep us off the streets?" Lucious asked.

"You two need to learn some self control, and what better way to do that then know of your heritage," Daemon said.

Dogma and Lucious sighed.

"Fine we will do your little chore," Lucious sighed.

Dogma and Lucious walked back down the isle while all the Reapers sneered at them. Before they left the room, one of the Reapers shouted, "you two have fun rotting away like those books!"

Dogma and Lucious stopped, and turned around. "So, someone wants to brave, who was it?" Dogma asked.

"If no one wants to say anything we can always go back to another lesson with curse marks, other games we can play with them," Lucious smirked. "Dogma, how about we use our second curse marks."

"I have no problem with that," Dogma smirked.

Lucious took off his cloak. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, baggy black jeans, with black tennis shoes. His dark red hair was tied in a ponytail. On his right arm were marks similar to Dogmas but in blue ink.

All of a sudden, the hieroglyphic marks began to pulse. They then took off their gloves.

"Last chance, who was the brave fool?" Lucious asked.

A group of Reapers then threw someone out of the crowd, into the aisle.

"Who are you?" Lucious asked.

"My name is of no importance, but what my story has to offers you is," The Reaper said.

"Okay, so spill, what's your story had to offer me and my partner?" Dogma asked.

"To begin, even though I said my name is of no importance it is proper to give you my name," The Reaper said, "My name is Sheer-Dread, my mother was the Guardian of Death and my father was Death's Conscience," Sheer-Dread said.

"Dreadscythe and Renegade, I've heard stories of those two, they were great reapers, before our time," Lucious said.

"Yes they were, before the first Grim Reaper, Raven died, The Seven Chosen Reapers, Raven, and my mother formed the Reapers Union Court," Sheer-Dread said. "The Seven Reapers Raven, and my mother left this world simultaneously, that's when Reaper came from The Chaos Realm to take over as The Grim Reaper, and trained all of us who stands before you, we all have our different contracts with the underworld, and different reaping tools," Sheer-Dread explained. "Then you two, and lord Daemon came along, what made you three so different is you three came with your reaping tools, Reaper saw the potential in you three and took you under as his personal apprentices. However, if you do not remember before he did, I was your teacher Lucious that is our connection. I will tell you one more thing; I saw who killed Reaper, someone who you considered your father," Sheer-Dread said, "I was there that day, when he gave you and Dogma your curse mark and seals in your hands so you can control your reaping tool," Sheer-Dread said.

"Who killed Reaper, Dread?" Lucious asked in a mesmeric daze.

Suddenly Sheer Dread was attacked by the two dogs that were at Daemon's side.

Dogma and Lucious held out their hands with their cursed marks on them. Waves of energy pulsed around the dogs.

"Sight Beyond Vision! Canine Eyes!" Lucious shouted as his eyes pulsed a dark energy. "Ice Coffin!" Lucious shouted as one of the dogs was encased in ice.

"Death Wave Touch!" Dogma shouted as the energy around the other dog pulsed, turning the dog into ash.

"Daemon I will kill you!" Lucious shouted as started to run towards Daemon.

Lucious ran past the slowly dying Sheer-Dread.

Dogma ran to check on Sheer-Dread.

"You're going to be alright Sheer-Dread, I got you," Dogma smirked.

"No," Sheer-Dread chuckled. "It's my time to go, I've been alive too long, and can you just do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" Dogma asked.

"Go to the Crypt, there you will find the answers you ask for, and when you find them, use them to stop Daemon, before he goes mad with power," Sheer-Dread said as he slowly died.

Lucious stared angrily at Daemon.

"I'll take it by your scared little act of sending your attack dogs, that you killed Reaper!" Lucious snarled.

"Why would I ever do that Lucious my dear friend?" Daemon chuckled.

"I don't know but I intend to find out, as of now, I am no more a Reaper, end contract," Lucious said as he snapped his fingers.

Everyone gasped. "I remembered that I always had control over my contract, Reaper wrote it in my contract, I could end it at any time," Lucious said.

"That maybe true of you, but not your former partner," Daemon said.

Lucious looked back at a shocked Dogma.

"He's right Lucious, I must stay loyal to the current Grim Reaper, my contract is for eternity, I cannot cancel my contract, I am stuck here at the Tower," Dogma said. "I will give you some help though, to stop what evil has come about, my real name is of no importance but what my story has to offer you will," Dogma said. "Like you I have a curse mark, and it was sealed by Reaper. On my travels before we taken each other as partners, I ran into one of my targets. I noticed something familiar about him, but I could never put my finger on it, so I took his life because he was dying of an incurable disease. After this event, something happened the entire world was set ablaze the epicenter of that fire came from this tower; you met a top of this tower a dark creature, that creature opened the Chaos Box, I know this because it was I who led him to the box on accident. I still do not know of the identity of the creature but you scared him away with your ice energy. All I remember is after your confrontation with that creature, you came out of that bout with that Japanese tattoo over your eye," Dogma explained pointing to Lucious's eye. "That is my story, use what you know from Sheer-Dread and my story's, and destroy this chaos that our Earth has be enveloped in."

"Yap, yap, yap, now leave my tower and my sights Lucious," Daemon said.

Lucious flexed his Wings over his shoulders and walked back to the door.

When he got side by side with Dogma, Dogma whispered, "I will get to the bottom of this, and I will tell you what is going on, I promise old friend."

Lucious nodded. I'll hold you to that promise Doggy, Lucious smirked.

"Daiyou! Seka! Raikou! Come on," Lucious said as he looked down at his three dogs.

The three dogs finished growling at followed Lucious out of the room and down the stairs.

"Boogey!" Daemon shouted.

"Yes my lord?" Boogey asked coming out of the crowd.

"Kill him," Daemon said.

"But Lord Daemon, he is no threat to you and the Reaper Union Court, why kill Lucious?" Dogma asked.

"My dear Doggy, one who leaves because it is a clause in his contract, must be destroyed to show to the world that no one leaves our syndicate and gets away with it," Daemon explained.

Dogma let his guard down. Boogey swiftly passed Dogma.

"Now, head to the crypt," Daemon said.

Dogma turned around and slowly walked back towards the staircase. All the reapers soon left into the darkness. Suddenly six shadows came from behind Daemon.

One of them started clapping. "Nice show Lord Daemon."

"Did you six enjoy it?" Daemon asked.

"Did we enjoy it? Of course, just a shame that Greed had to be a fool and show himself to Lucious as early as he did," Another shadow said.

"As long as you six live up to the end of your bargain, and bring me the power of Lucious, you will get your friend back," Daemon said as he stood from his seat.

"By the looks of it, your Boogey will do that for us, so we really don't care, as long as we get those two demon hunters off the streets," another shadow said.

Lucious will surpass all our expectations, the trail I will lead, or should I say, "The trail you Sin Demons will lead him" will lead him right back to me, then will he attempt to kill me with rage, and that will be his downfall," Daemon said as he looked back at the six demonic glowing eyes.

While Daemon continued his conference with the six mysterious figures hidden in the dark, Lucious is making his way out the front door until he was hit by a mysterious force.

"Okay, who has the audacity to attack me?" Lucious snarled. "Wait! Don't answer that question, come out Boogey, and let me mop the floor with your robe."

Boogey began to laugh.

"You know that's not my style, especially against you Lucious," Boogey said as his voice echoed. "If you can't see me with your Canine Eyes, you can't use your Ice Coffin."

Lucious snickered, "That's smart, even for you Booger."

"Is that all I get?" Boogey asked.

"Well you'll get more, once you tell me what I need to know Boogey; you're going to kill me after all, isn't that why Daemon sent you after me?" Lucious asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes he did send me to kill you, so what do you want to know?" Boogey asked with a sneering chuckle.

"I want to know everything you know Boogey, you are the man of legends, you know everything that goes on, so I want to know everything," Lucious said.

"Well since you're going to die anyway," Boogey chuckled. "No harm in telling you everything," Boogey said. "What my story has to offer you is more important than what anyone else's has to offer," Boogey said as his laughter settled down. "My name is Boogey, my real name is not important but what my story has to offer is I was made a Reaper by Daemon the current Grim Reaper. Ever since I came into the Reaper Union Court, he has shared with me everything he has ever done, from him killing Reaper to him opening the Chaos Box which was hidden in the lowest depths of this tower," Boogey explained. "He then used his new found power that he got from unlocking the Chaos Box to place upon you the Lifeline Mark Curse, meaning when you die all your energy will be sent to the Chaos Box. Since no Reaper had the guts to go against you, he unlocked the darker powers of the Chaos Box to unleash the Sin Demons to search you out and kill you, and once they gain your powers they can completely pull the world to the underworld, that is my story, even if you do survive me Lucious, no one will believe you."

"So it was Daemon that killed Reaper, and that opened the Chaos Box," Lucious said. "Answer this last question, why me? Why is my power so great?" he then asked.

"Because it was your power long ago that locked away the Chaos Box, Daemon fears while you're still alive, you will find a way to close it," Boogey explained.

Lucious thought. "Okay, time for you to die now."

"How do you expect to kill me, when you can't even see me?" Boogey laughed.

"I do have another mark other than the lifeline mark and my curse mark," Lucious said as he started to rub his left arm.

"And what mark is that?" Boogey asked.

"Egyptian Light Mark," Lucious said as he held out his arm with the hieroglyphic marks on it. "You can't stay in the dark forever Boogey!" Lucious shouted as the mark began to glow bright.

"What are you doing?" Boogey screeched.

"Making you see your one true weakness!" Lucious shouted as the mark pulsed out of control, sending waves of light through out the room. "Sight Beyond Vision!"

"Shadow Hex Curse Sealing!" Boogey shouted as he managed to grab a hold Lucious's arm and wrap it in his cloak. When he pulled away, Lucious's arm was completely blackened.

The room then became completely dark again, with nothing to be seen, only the eyes of Lucious, Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou.

"Look like we finally met our match you guys," Lucious chuckled. He then looked down at Daiyou and got an idea.

Lucious then kneeled down to Daiyou whispered something to him, and then he barked something to his younger brothers. The three dogs then went off into the dark in different directions. Within moments, There were howls that filled the room.

"What are you trying to do, you can't find me, I have no scent, so your blood hounds can't find me either," Boogey said.

The howls continued until Boogey came up behind Lucious, used his scythe and several cut Lucious. Lucious let out a loud wail.

"Whatever happens, you three stay where you are!" Lucious shouted in agony.

The three hounds continued howling.

"You have such good dogs Lucious, just a shame they will be strays in a matter of minutes," Boogey said.

"I don't think so Boogey," Lucious said gasping with air as he held his back. "Now, unleash Crystal Shining Fire right above me."

The three dogs let loose a shining blaze of fire in a triangle formation that hit above Lucious. The crystal shards in the fire surrounded Lucious.

"If I can't use my Light Mark Curse, then I will use another kind of mark only seen in the books of Ancient Apocalypse," Lucious smirked. "Knowing the projector of the angle my dogs shot their blaze fire, I was able to predict on how the crystal shards will land I was able to form the Apocalyptic Star Crystal seal," Lucious explained.

"The only way you would know that is if you were in Canine Mind, and I never heard you call the chant," Boogey said.

"So you are familiar with Canine Mind?" Lucious asked.

"It sets up a grid in the user's mind, to heighten the sense of knowledge," Boogey explained.

"Well at least you know," Lucious smirked. Lucious held his hands down by his side. "Ice Coffin!" Lucious shouted.

Boogey let out a loud screamed as his screams slowly faded away. Lucious then snapped his fingers as a row of lights came on. Boogey was frozen in a block ice.

Lucious smirked. He then walked over to the block of ice, kneeled down, and punched it just right as the ice around bogey's head shattered.

Boogey began to cough up ice and water.

"Aren't you curious on how I found you in the clear darkness?" Lucious smirked.

"Sure why not, I am at your mercy," Boogey said as he spat icy water in Lucious's face.

Lucious wiped the water off his face, "Sight Beyond Vision allowed my vision to be carried out in the waves, and when it picked up on a howl it ricocheted until it hit you."

"Explain the crystal dust," Boogey ordered.

"That's because I know this isn't the real you," Lucious smiled. "You have no exact form; you used this curse robe to show form."

The cloak suddenly went limp.

Boogey's laugh echoed through out the halls.

"Now that you know the truth, how are you going to beat me Lucious?" Boogey laughed.

"Just to let you know, once you stepped into the Apocalyptic Star Crystal Seal, your fate was well, "sealed" Boogey," Lucious smirked. "Send my regards to Reaper for teaching me this technique."

Lucious kneeled down in the center of the Seal, and placed his ungloved hand on the seal. Suddenly the crystal dust began to rise and sparkle with a bright light.

"If you won't fight me face to face," Lucious said. "Then I will seal you away."

The crystal dust began to spiral uncontrollably as they began to glow brighter and brighter.

A black spirit was caught in the cyclone.

Boogey screamed.

"Apocalyptic Soul Sealing!" Lucious shouted, as there was a flash of light that filled the room.

When the light faded away, a black card slowly floated down to the ground.

Lucious stood up, caught the card, and looked at it.

"Boogey's soul," Lucious said. "Too bad Boogey, too bad."

Lucious then began to tear the card to shreds, and let the pieces float away into the breeze.

Lucious whistled. Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou came from the shadows.

"I want you guys to stay here, and be my eyes on the way the wall, while I'm gone in search of the six other sin demons," Lucious said.

"Lucious, why go out in public where you're in danger?" Daiyou asked looking up at Lucious.

"Back then I may have been stronger than Daemon but now that he has the powers of the Chaos Box at his disposal, his powers are unfathomable," Lucious said. "I must get stronger, stronger than Raven, stronger than Daemon, and even stronger than Reaper, and I can't do that without destroying each sin demon, plus without the proper proof, I can't pull over the rest of the Reapers to my side, to prove to them that Daemon attempted to kill Reaper."

The three dogs looked at Lucious confusingly.

"I don't believe Daemon killed Reaper you guys," Lucious said. "That is why I am going, I want you guys to stay here, in Crystal dust form and be my eyes and ears."

The three dogs nodded, and then they turned into crystal dust and disappeared through the cracks.

Lucious then walked out of the door, and continued walking in the darkness of the misty streets.

**Chapter 2:**

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Back at the top of the tower, Daemon was surrounded six shady figures, plus the six figures still sitting behind him.

"Lord Daemon, Boogey was unsuccessful in his attempt of taking the life of Lucious," one of the shadows cackled.

"I always knew Boogey was weak," three of the shadows said.

"Give him some credit, he faired better than any of us would expect against the Reaper of Second Chances," another shady figure said.

"Yea, so what Crow? He still lost, the only edge he had against Lucious was he is not human, or anything of this Earth for that matter," the first shady figure said.

"Diablo, you've always had it out for Boogey, so you're just being bias," Crow said as a black bird landed on his shoulders.

"I would love to see how you fair against the Reaper of Second Chance Crow," Diablo said as his skull caught fire.

"Boys, calm down, how about you let us go at it, nothing like girl power," the three girls giggled.

"Fates, you girls are just cocky for your own good," Diablo said.

"Silence!" Daemon shouted as his voice echoed. "You six are all incredible Reapers, next to Boogey, Lucious, and Dogma, so that is why I decided to send out Hessian and Diablo first to bring Lucious's soul back, in one piece."

"You might as well send the executioners to get him Daemon," Crow snarled.

"Those two won't leave nothing to bring back."

"Alone those two are ruthless, together they are deadly, but more than a match for the Reaper of Second Chance they will be," The Fates said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost ladies," Diablo sighed.

Diablo whistled as a demonic flaming motorcycle and a demonic mustang came from out of nowhere.

"Come on Hessian, let's go have fun," Diablo chuckled.

Diablo jumped onto his motorcycle and Hessian saddled on top of his horse. A mysterious hole opened up in the middle of the floor. They both rode down the shaft, as it closed up behind them.

"Lord Daemon I respect your wishes but the power you desire from Lucious will not come back in one piece, you would have been safer sending me," Crow said.

"I think someone is just a little bit jealous," one of the shadows behind Daemon blurted out.

"Hush Gluttony!" Crow snapped. "I'd rather fricassee one of my crows." The crow on Crow's shoulder squawked. "Just joking my pet," Crow chuckled.

"If you won't fry them, how about you let me have one," Gluttony chuckled.

"Touch them, I will roll your big butt from the top of this tower all the way to Armageddon," Crow snarled.

"And that's a long way Gluttony, hope you don't get a heart attack," another shadow said.

"Funny Lust, real funny," Gluttony snarled.

"I try," Lust, giggled.

"If any of you care, I am about to go watch the fight between the Soul Dealers and the Reaper of Second Chance, who wants to come?" another shadow said.

"I'll come Wrath, as long as I don't have to do nothing," another shadow said in a much softer, slower tone.

"Sloth do something with your life," Lust sighed.

"He's a lazy do nothing Lust, what is he suppose to do?" the shadow hanging off Daemon's throne asked.

"Okay that was mean Envy, I'm not even that mean," Wrath said.

"You're only being nice because that's your brother Wrath," The last shadow said.

Wrath growled, "Okay Pride, I am about fed up with you, you're too full of yourself, oh wait you can't help it you were born that way."

"Lame comeback Wrath, stick to what you know," Pride giggled.

"Okay, before there is a war breaking out here, how about we just go Wrath, you and Pride can settle this later," Sloth said.

Sloth and Wrath drifted through the shadows.

"Everything is almost set, all I need is the power of Lucious and my reign of the world will be complete," Daemon, laughed.

Everyone began to drift into the dark shadows of the room. The only thing that could be seen was glowing, piercing blue eyes.

**Chapter 3:**

**Lucious's Demon**

While Lucious wandered the streets of the destroyed town, he began thinking.

"Don't know why I even think about this, but this will probably be the longest I've ever spent without those crystalline canines," Lucious chuckled. "Just hope they'll be safe, and not get swept away, or vacuumed or something."

Lucious continued to walk until he a motorcycle sped right pass him and stop in front of him. If that's who I think it is, then there should be-- Lucious began to think until he heard the sound of clopping of horse footsteps and neighing behind him. "The Soul Dealers, also known as The Riders, Diablo and Hessian, thought I'd never see you two again," Lucious smirked.

On the motorcycle, there was a person with a flaming skull dressed in a sleeveless leather jacket, with skintight leather pants, and black boots with skull spurs. He had black gloves with spiked studs on the knuckles and two chains wrapped around him. The person on top of the horse was wearing a long buttoned up black jean jacket with black dusty jeans and black steel-toed boots with skull spurs. He had on black and red leather gloves. The person on top of the horse had no head.

"We've come to collect Lucious," Diablo cackled.

A demonic laugh came from the horseback rider.

"I see your partner agrees," Lucious said, "you still have it out for me don't you Hessian, after you lost your skull to me in that race?" Lucious smirked.

The horse neighed out of control.

"How about we make a deal, you two are all about making deals still, aren't you?" Lucious smirked.

"What kind of deal do you propose?" Diablo asked.

"The one you two can win a two for one, and vice versa," Lucious said. "I win, you two give me your stories, if you two win, you get my soul, and your partner can get a skull back," Lucious explained. "Good deal, see?"

Hessian got off the back of his horse, and then pulled a sword out of a sheath. He then rested the sword on his shoulder.

"I take it that Hessian agrees," Lucious said. "He really can't say much since he's skull could probably be used as a chew toy by Daiyou, Seka, or Raikou, as we speak," Lucious smirked.

Hessian slammed his sword to the ground in sheer rage.

"I think he means, you do that, and he will kill you and not even think twice about it," Lucious said. "You think I am scared of a headless funny farm reject patient, I was more scared of fighting Boogey than I am about fighting you two," Lucious smirked.

"You're cocky and arrogant, that will be your downfall my friend," Diablo said.

"Oh well, we will just have to see that for ourselves," Lucious said. "Come on let's begin, I don't have all millennia."

"Where you're going, you will have all eternity so don't worry," Diablo said with a skeletal smirk.

"Let's begin," Lucious said as he took off his gloves.

Lucious kneeled down, placed his hand on the ground, pulled his scythe out, and rested it on his shoulders as he stood.

Diablo pulled his spiked chains off, and held one chain in each hand.

Hessian lowered his sword down by his side.

Diablo and Hessian rushed towards Lucious. Lucious kept his eyes on both reapers. Lucious then took to the skies before Hessian and Diablo had a chance to take a shot at Lucious.

"Got to be quicker than that if you want to catch me," Lucious laughed as he floated out of reach from Diablo's and Hessian's attacking range.

Diablo snarled.

"Time to clip those wings," Diablo said as he snapped his fingers. A ball of fire appeared in his hand. "Inferno Hex Fire!" Diablo shouted as he threw the ball of fire at Lucious.

Lucious quickly dodged the ball of fire. He was then attacked by Hessian with a quick upward slash, leaving a huge deep gash on Lucious sending him plummeting to the ground.

Lucious struggled to get to stand.

"Having trouble Lucious, without Doggy you're good as dead," Diablo cackled.

"No wonder you two have a grudge, it was me and Dogma that took off Hessian's head," Lucious chuckled as he ached in pain.

"You will pay, first you and then we all will take out Doggy," Diablo smirked.

"Let me just ask you guys something," Lucious said, "You guys know Daemon tried to kill Reaper?"

"Daemon would never," Diablo said. "He like the rest of us idolized Reaper."

"Believe what you want Diablo, Daemon attempted to take Reaper's life and failed, all he got from Reaper was his powers, Reaper is still out there somewhere and I aim to find him, I don't care who I have to kill to find him," Lucious snarled.

"But Reaper died in Daemon's arms before Reaper announced Daemon as his successor," Diablo said.

"That's funny; Reaper named me his successor if anything ever happened to him the day before his supposed death, so how do you explain that?" Lucious asked.

"I'd say you're lying, but anyone can be lying these days," Diablo said. "That is why I only trust two people, myself and my partner, no one else, I only work for Daemon because it is my contract, and Crow, The Fates, Doggy, Hessian, you and I are just alike."

"How are we alike? Other than we don't use scythes to reap," Lucious inquired.

"Our stories are all the same, we all came around the same time, and we don't really serve Daemon, the only reason we put up with him is because it was in our contracts," Diablo said. "But you had a choice because of Reaper, he wrote your contract, Daemon wrote ours, and since all the contracts are non-negotiable we can't have them altered."

"Now see, you can always let me go, and say you never found me," Lucious said as he held himself up with his scythe.

"Now that we can't do, Daemon would have our souls," Diablo said. "Not trying to make him sound high and mighty but Daemon see's everything, he has the Sin Demons watching over us as we speak."

Diablo scanned the dark alleyways and on top of the buildings.

Lucious followed his head movements as he saw two shadowy figures sitting on top of a broken down apartment building.

"So who are they?" Lucious asked.

"Sloth and Wrath, two of the more destructive of the two, who won't think twice about killing you or anyone who gets in their way," Diablo said.

Lucious continued to look at the two shadows. He then looked back at Diablo and looked behind him at Hessian.

"So, I kill you two, then kill those two, and I can finally be on my merry little way," Lucious smirked.

"You don't want our stories?" Diablo asked.

"I got what I needed to know," Lucious said. "Now, let's continue with this fun time."

"You still can't beat us Lucious, so why fight?" Diablo asked.

"Because," Lucious sighed, "What's the point of surrendering? When you have so many reasons to fight? Even though it is inevitable to fight with but persistence and stubbornness are not virtues but they are sure as hell great motivators. So unless you guys just want to get out of my way and I can be on my merry little way be my guest, but if you want to be hard-headed, I will get past you two, one way or another, and I do believe I have a way," Lucious smirked.

Diablo inhaled and then exhaled, "That was so touching, I almost forgot to applaud," Diablo chuckled. "Come on Hessian; let's kill him before I lose my lunch."

Hessian motioned his body as a nod. He then held his sword out as it began to generate dark ghostly energy.

Diablo whipped his chains as they sparked a ring of fire around him.

Hessian charged Lucious with his sword down by his side.

"Burning Hex Ring!" Diablo shouted as the ring around him disappeared and then reappeared around Lucious, except squeezed around Lucious's arms tightly.

Hessian then tried an upward slash on Lucious. Lucious vanished and then reappeared stand on top of Hessian's shoulders.

"You got to be faster than that Hessian if you want to keep up with me," Lucious chuckled.

"You are too arrogant!" Diablo growled.

"Only because I am going up against two jokes like you, if it was someone like Crow or Doggy, then yes I would be serious, but you two are a bunch of rodeo clowns compared to the rest of us," Lucious said as he sat down on Hessian's shoulders.

Diablo through one of his chains as a boomerang at Lucious. Lucious ducked under the chains but the chain in response caught his feet. The chain wrapped around Lucious's legs, all the way up to his knees.

"Nice, real nice," Lucious chuckled.

"You're not as strong as people make you out to be Lucious," Diablo said as he walked towards Hessian whom was standing over Lucious.

Hessian and Diablo stood side-by-side staring down at Lucious.

Hessian was breathing heavily as he held his sword down by Lucious's throat.

"Aren't you afraid Lucious?" Diablo asked.

"Being a reaper you normally don't get scared of death," Lucious smirked.

Hessian raises his sword and goes to decapitate Lucious but Diablo grabs his arm.

"Don't you want your head back?" Diablo asked.

Hessian let out a loud sigh.

"Now, before I let my friend do to you what you did to him, give him his head," Diablo ordered.

"Hessy want his skull back?" Lucious asked sarcastically. "Kill me and you get it, I promise, once you drive that dull pointed blade through my cold icy heart, your skull will appear, promise," Lucious smirked.

"Don't tell me you honestly believe that Hessian," Diablo said as he slapped Hessian on the chest. "You kill him and you never get your skull back that is a guarantee."

Hessian pushed Diablo out of the way and slammed his sword into Lucious's chest.

Lucious made one final jerk and died.

"You basket case!" Diablo snarled. "You won't get your skull back, I hope you realize that Hessian."

Lucious's body then vanished into a flash of light.

"Great," Diablo sighed. "We lost Lucious's soul in the process, so we came out with nothing," Diablo exhaled. "Daemon is going to have our heads."

Both riders walked back to their respected modes of transportation, hoped on, and began to ride off, back to the tower.

"Before you two go, I just wanted to go back home and to show I wasn't kidding about Hessian having his skull back," Lucious said as he came from the shadows tossing a dark skull in the air, and then catching it. "Is this what you want Hessian?" he then asked.

Hessian charged Lucious.

Lucious sidestepped Hessian, and flipped him on his back.

"Shadow Chains," Lucious said as chains bound Hessian to the ground.

Diablo hopped off his motorcycle and charged Lucious.

"Freezing Paralysis," Lucious said as he held out his left hand and Diablo froze in his tracks. "I will get to you in a minute Diablo, let me just do what I got to do, I don't want to kill Hessian with a bad conscience," Lucious smirked as he kneeled down to Hessian. "Hessian, I normally don't grant second chances to those that try to screw me over but for you I will give you a last wish. Knowing you would want to die with a head on your shoulders, that is your last wish. I didn't say I'd give you your skull back, I just said I'd give you a skull. This is one of my personal favorites, it is the Crystalline Poison Skull, once your body system takes the poisonous crystals in your blood system, your body rapidly decay from the inside out," Lucious explained.

Hessian struggled to free himself.

"Sorry Hessian, it will have to be," Lucious said as he place the skull on the shoulders of Hessian, "Be reborn," Lucious said as the skull slowly began to grow to Hessian's body.

Lucious stood up and slowly began to walk towards Diablo.

"For the record, you may want to cover your ears, because hearing a person have their insides eaten out is a really horrid sound to hear, and Hessian will be screaming so loud," Lucious chuckled. "But I'm feeling generous so I will spare you," Lucious said looking back at the now decaying, screaming in agony Hessian. "Ice Coffin!" Lucious shouted as he held his hand out.

Hessian's body was encased in a slab of ice.

With his hand clinched, Lucious then shouted, "Explosion!" The slab then exploded.

"Now you Diablo," Lucious snarled. "I remember you saying something like I'm not as strong as people make me out to be, I will show you what true power is," Lucious said as he slowly walked towards the immobile Diablo. "I will make you suffer about as much as I made Hessian suffer Diablo, playtime is over I have things to do, and don't have time to mess with children."

"No! You can't do this!" Diablo muttered.

"I can do whatever I want," Lucious said as his eyes began to turn solid black. "Strength Beyond Might, Canine Muscle," Lucious growled, as his body got bulky all of a sudden. Lucious then grabbed a hold Diablo's neck with his left hand.

Diablo's body became limp again. Diablo then began to break Lucious's grip but with no luck.

"Don't fight, it just make the lust for death all the more sweet," Lucious growled as he licked his top fangs.

"What in the world are you?" Diablo shouted as he tried to grasp for air.

"I am the Reaper of Second Chances, who do you think I am?" Lucious growled.

Diablo continued to fight for his life as Lucious's hand began to glow dark blue, and his arm began to pulse a bright blue.

"Freezing Wolf Claw," Lucious growled as his hand around Diablo's neck turned into pure ice. Diablo's body then began to freeze from the neck outward.

Diablo's body was frozen in a matter of seconds. Lucious tossed Diablo in the air, and then spin kicked him all the way into a building, to where his body shattered on impact.

Lucious snapped his fingers, "Soul Sealing." Lucious held out his hand as if he was holding playing cards.

Two ominous moans then came from the eerie mist surrounding Lucious. He was then enwrapped in dark ghostly energy that was channeled to his hand. The ghostly energy formed into two black cards.

Lucious looked at the cards and there was an image of Hessian and Diablo on them.

"I'll save you two for later," Lucious said as he put the cards in his back pocket and closed his eyes. When he re-opened his eyes, they were back to normal. Lucious then just smiled as if nothing ever happened.

Suddenly Sloth and Wrath slowly came down from the top of the building.

Sloth was a slow slinky person with long matted dark brown hair. He had solid black eyes. He was wearing a dingy long sleeved tore up black shirt, and dirty baggy black jeans. His arms came down to his feet and he had a simple face.

Wrath had short spiky red and black hair and mysterious hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a dark read muscle shirt with black jeans and black tennis shoes.

Wrath was laughing, "That was nice Lucious, I see why Daemon wants your powers, and you're the only reaper that can seal souls away without a scythe."

Lucious frowned, "Unless you two want to share the same fate as Greed, I suggest you go back to your puppet master." Lucious's eye then began to pulse as both eyes slowly turned black again.

Sloth and Wrath slowly began to step away from Lucious.

"Wrath, I think we should be going," Sloth said.

"Says you Sloth, if you want to go, you can, but I want to fight Lucious," Wrath snarled.

"You may want to listen to your friend," Lucious growled.

Sloth slowly backed away, as of Wrath continued to walk towards Lucious.

"It's your funeral," Lucious smirked showing off his sharp teeth, "I won't be as merciful on you as I was on Greed."

Wrath charged Lucious. "You my friend have a death wish." Lucious said as he dodged Wrath's punches, one after the next. "Why send a Sin Demon to do a reaper's job?" Lucious smirked as he ducked under Wrath and kicked him in the stomach.

Wrath went flying into the air. Lucious jumped above Wrath and somersault kicked him to the ground. Lucious landed on the ground right next to Wrath.

He then kneeled down to Wrath, "You honestly didn't expect to beat me did you?"

"Not in my current state, but your strength feeds me," Wrath said as he slowly started to stand.

Lucious snarled, and then kicked Wrath.

Wrath slowly began to stand.

By the second Wrath began to grow.

"You think you growing scare me?" Lucious asked.

Lucious, a voice called out.

Lucious stopped in his tracks and began to look around.

Don't let your anger control you Lucious, you control it, before it controls you, the voice said.

Lucious shook his head. "I need to get more rest," Lucious sighed.

Wrath slowly walked towards Lucious.

"You have no idea what you are in for Lucious," Wrath smirked.

"I don't care all I want to do is rid the world of you sin demons," Lucious said.

"Like that will ever happen," Wrath, snarled.

Lucious then disappeared. Wrath stopped and looked around, scanning the area around him.

Lucious reappeared, somersault kicking Wrath on top of the head. Wrath was barely affected Lucious's kick.

Wrath chuckled. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Lucious jumped back from the growing Wrath.

Lucious looked at the growing sin demon. What have I done? Lucious asked himself.

Close your eyes, and open your mind, the mysterious voice said.

Who are you? Lucious asked.

All will be revealed in due time young one, the mysterious voice said as it slowly faded away.

Lucious closed his eyes, and stood his ground against Wrath. Notion beyond logic, Canine Mind, Lucious said to himself as a green and black grid set up in the depths of his mind, and everything was set properly in place on the grid.

"What's the point of fighting me Lucious when you can't even win, you have nothing left to fight for, so just give in," Wrath said as his voice echoed through out the street.

Lucious still stood his ground, "Haven't you ever heard the saying "Those who have nothing left to lose has everything else to gain," I have a lot to gain for fighting Daemon's reign, and I won't give up so easily Sin Demon," Lucious said as he opened his eyes staring up at Wrath.

"Touching speech, too bad it is going to mean nothing!" Wrath snarled as he took one giant step on top of Lucious.

"Strength beyond might, Canine Muscle!" Lucious shouted as he bulked up again, holding up Wrath's foot. "Ice Coffin!" Lucious grunted as he forced Wrath's foot up as it rapidly turned to ice.

Wrath steadily yet quickly turned to ice.

Lucious jumped from under Wrath's iced foot and then jumped on top of it.

"You know the best thing about being the Ice Coffin technique, it cannot be broken," Lucious smirked.

Wrath struggled as his entire lower body was slowly encased in ice, and it creep up his upper body.

"But I thought it'd be funny to see you crippled, the reason why I didn't do a full Ice Coffin," Lucious said with his usual smile.

Lucious jumped off Wrath's foot, and then opened his hand, "Explosion!" Wrath's entire lower body exploded, leaving nothing but his upper body.

Lucious laughed. "See this is more fun than me just putting you in a full Ice Coffin," Lucious chuckled.

Wrath slowly began to shrink.

"What's happening?" Wrath shouted as he held his waist.

"You said it yourself," Lucious smiled. "My rage feeds your true strength, so I decided to change my approach," Lucious said. "You tried to be funny and catch me off guard while I was in my Chaos Canine Form, luckily I knew better."

Wrath snarled. "So what are you going to do to me now?"

"Finish this, the way it needs to be finished," Lucious smiled.

Lucious held out his left hand. "Feel your body slowly succumb to hypothermia. Feel the ice race through your veins. Your body slowly begins to shut down."

The rest of Wrath's body was slowly covered in ice.

"Ice Coffin," Lucious said as Wrath was encased in ice.

Lucious walked over to Wrath's frozen corpse. Lucious smirked, "Explosion."

The frozen statue exploded.

"Wrath," Sloth sighed.

"Do you want to be next, or will you be on your way to tell Daemon I will be coming for him," Lucious frowned as he looked back at Sloth.

"That second one you mentioned," Sloth said, "But believe me Reaper of Second Chance, me and you will fight."

"I will be waiting Sloth," Lucious smirked.

Sloth then disappeared into the shadows.

Chapter 4:

Sirens

Lucious put his gloves back on and his wings drooped down by his sides.

Suddenly laughed cheers, and clapping came from behind Lucious.

Lucious smirked, "Well if it isn't the deadly sirens of the D.A.S. also known as the Demon Assassination Squad."

The taller girl had long black curly hair tied in a ponytail, and she had brown eyes. She was wearing black skull designed shirt, with skintight black jeans, and black dancer's shoes. She had a silver bracelet on her right wrist, and a necklace with angel wings.

The second tallest girl had short red hair tied in a ponytail, with hazel green eyes. She had on a white tank top with blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. She had piercings in both ears.

The shortest of the girls had long red hair tied in a ponytail with blonde bangs, and mysterious brown eyes. She was wearing a black corset and black leather pants, with black boots. She had four piercings in her upper cartilage in her right ear.

"Allalous, Rogue, and Kali, thought I'd never see you three again," Lucious smiled.

"We've been watching you for some time Reaper of Second Chance," Allalous said.

"We know everything you know," Rogue said.

"And we want to be of some assistance to you," Kali said.

"You girls have helped me, Doggy, Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou for years, you don't have to get involved anymore than you already have," Lucious said. "This is my journey to find Reaper, and to stop Daemon."

"You don't get it," Rogue said. "We know everything you know and more, Daemon has kept you and Doggy sheltered for a lot longer than you think, Lucious Daemon has been corrupted by the Chaos Box, and he is going to use the energy gained from the Chaos Box to take over the world with an Iron Scythe, the reapers will soon be the top of the food chain."

"We want to keep balance between the humans and the reapers that is why the leader of the D.A.S. sent us to put an end to Daemon," Kali said.

Lucious sighed, "Okay, but it's your funeral," Lucious said, "There are several high ranking reapers left, Crow, The Fates, Doggy, and some I don't even know about."

"You don't actually think Doggy will come after us do you?" Rogue asked.

"He will not go against his contract, so that is what scares me," Lucious said. "But I will fight Doggy if I must, if it comes down to it, will you Rogue?"

Rogue was silent.

"Okay you ladies can come, but Rogue I have to ask, do you remember any of Doggy's reaping assignments?" Lucious asked.

Rogue thought. "I remember one, it's one he will always talk about, and he gave me the soul card for safe keeping."

"Do you have it with you?" Lucious asked.

Rogue searched her pockets, and back pouch. She then pulled out a black card, and looked at it.

"You got to be kidding me," Rogue said. "It's blank!"

Rogue showed the card to Lucious. It had a face square.

"Do you remember where he said the person lived, maybe he can answer some questions," Lucious said.

"Lucious, souls just don't up and leave their soul cards, what makes this guy so special?" Rogue asked.

"Do you know the color orientation for soul cards?" Lucious asked.

Rogue shook her head.

"White soul cards are for angels, red soul cards are for demons, blue soul cards are for animals, a silver soul cards are for Gods, brown soul cards are for humans, and black soul cards are for Reapers, the only way a soul can leave their soul cards is if their mission of life was not completely carried out, and since that was a black soul card, Doggy was assigned to take out a retired reaper, and we have to find that reaper and see what is his or her mission in life was," Lucious explained.

"Oh god, he's still in Canine Mind, so he will be exhausting every theory in that mind," Kali sighed.

Lucious laughed sarcastically, "No, I'm not Kali, don't worry."

"My question is whose the reaper that escaped from his soul card and what was his unfinished mission?" Allalous asked.

"We'll just have to find that out won't we?" Lucious asked.

"But first you have to know something," Allalous said. "By now you know the names you know for us aren't our real names."

Lucious looked at Allalous. "What is your story?"

"Our real names aren't important," Rogue began.

"But what our stories have to offer you, are," Kali continued.

"We were inducted into the Demon Assassination Squad," Allalous said.

"When you, Doggy, and Daemon were chosen as the Reaper Apprentices under Reaper," Rogue said.

"Our leader Oracle foresaw the destruction of the Earth," Kali said.

"But chose not to interfere," Allalous said.

"In fear of stopping the rise of the most infamous reaper known to man," Rogue said.

"She told us to never tell you of your destiny, but we have no other choice now," Allalous said.

"Lucious in order to save the world," Rogue sighed.

"You must sacrifice yourself in the process," Allalous sighed.

"You must unlock the most fierce curse mark known to all races," Kali said.

"What is that?" Lucious asked.

"Now that we cannot tell you, and that is where our story ends," Rogue smirked.

"Now that I know my destiny, it's going to be impossible to change it," Lucious sighed.

"That's where you're wrong, you obviously do not know your heritage, of where you actually come from," Allalous said.

"What do you guys know that I don't?" Lucious asked.

"Like we said a lot more than you do," the sirens smiled.

Lucious frowned.

"But our search will take you on a trail to find the answers to the questions that have plagued you in your dreams," Kali said.

"You assassins are going to have fun with this one," Lucious smiled. "For the first and last time will a Reaper and an Assassin team up," Lucious said.

"Only time will tell," Allalous smirked.

"Come on let's go," Lucious said as he kneeled down and pulled his scythe out of the ground.

Lucious slashed the air the air as a rip in the air caused a rift in time.

"Knowing you girls can't fly, decided to do this the reaper way," Lucious smirked. "So are you girls coming or not?"

"Where are we going is my question?" Kali asked.

"Have you girls ever heard of the Bermuda Triangle?" Lucious asked. "That is where Doggy went to slay this reaper we are searching for."

Lucious and the three sirens stepped through the rift, and when Kali entered the rift, it closed.

With the disappearance of the rift, four shadows came from the shadows.

"We're too late," The Fates, said.

"Daemon will have our head," Crow said. "But we know where their going."

"Bermuda Triangle," The Fates said.

"We have to stop them before they find Lucious's answer," Crow snarled.

"Too bad we have to get there the hard way, don't want to give away our location by using our scythes," The Fates said.

Crow whistled as several flocks of black birds came from the distance. The birds landed on the ground in a perfect carpet formation.

Crow motioned The Fates to step on the birds. "All you have to do is kneel down and stay down, they can't feel weight but if someone stands on them they will evaporate," Crow explained as he kneeled down at the front of the carpet. The flock of birds then took off into the dark rainy skies.

**Chapter 5:**

**Enter The Sand Reaper: Grim**

Meanwhile back at the top of the dark tower Daemon was in conference with the remaining sin demons.

"It's getting to where Lucious won't be put down Lord Daemon, he won't quit," Envy said.

"No Reaper, Demon, or none of us are safe for that matter," Pride said.

"He has no care in the world, he has no fear, he has no rage in his body," Lust said as she twirled strands of hair in her fingers.

"I'm starting to think if you can carry out your promise you made with us Lord Daemon," Gluttony said.

Daemon growled. "Do you doubt me Gluttony? Do you doubt my integrity?"

"No! We doubt that you made a promise to us that is easy to be broken," Lust snapped.

"Don't get loud with me!" Daemon snarled as he held out his arm as Lust was surrounded by dark demonic energy. "Unlike Lucious, I will seal your soul to where your power is at my disposal, I won't hesitate."

"You kill me, the deal is off, and we will go on a rampage through out your world," Lust chuckled. "I am not afraid to die," Lust said as her eyes began to glow a hot pink. "Lust for power, feed my strength."

Daemon lowered his hand and the energy surrounding Lust vanished.

"No wonder you're the leader of the Sin Demons, no matter what goes on in the world your power will always grow substantially because of everyone's lust for something they desire."

"Exactly, that is why if it comes down to it, I will face Lucious myself, and I will kill him," Lust snarled.

"I got an idea," Pride said. "Why won't you send Dogma after his ex partner?"

"Doggy may not go back on his contract, but there is no way he will kill Lucious, there all most like brothers," Daemon said.

"Don't you have a Reaper that has mind controlling abilities?" Gluttony asked.

Daemon thought, "Why yes I do."

Daemon snapped his fingers as several reapers came from the shadows.

"Go keep Doggy company," Daemon ordered as all the reapers began to disappear in the shadows. "But you Grim, you stay."

"Yes my Lord?" Grim asked.

"I want you to use your mind controlling abilities to take control of Doggy, and then go find Lucious and kill him," Daemon ordered.

"Will do Lord Daemon," Grim said. Grim suddenly turned to sand and disappeared through the cracks.

"So that is the infamous sandman," Lust smirked.

"No, better," Daemon said. "That is his son."

"You got the son of the sandman working as a reaper?" Pride asked.

"It was no hard task, I do hold his contract," Daemon chuckled as he pulled out an ancient scroll.

"What part of that contract do you hold over him?" Envy asked.

"The original holder of Grim's contract was Raven, whom passed it down to Reaper, and now I hold it," Daemon said. "The contract reads as long as there is a Grim Reaper, Grim must honor and obey the will of that Grim Reaper or else they have the will to destroy his father."

"Rumors I heard of Grim's father is that he was the one to take control of one of the Reapers and attempted to kill Raven, but he failed and they turned Grim over to one of the fire elementals and they turned his father into a glass statue," Pride said.

"That is no rumor that is the truth, and now Raven made a vow to Grim if he serves the Reapers for a millennium, the Grim Reaper when his contract is up, has to release Grim's father to his care," Daemon explained.

"Nice," Pride chuckled. "What all abilities does Grim have at his disposal?"

"Along with turning into sand, like Doggy and Lucious he has several curse marks, he has the ability to take control of any person, and several other abilities not even

I am aware of, Grim is a unique individual," Dogma explained.

Suddenly Dogma came from the shadows with his head slouched down.

"Doggy?" Daemon asked.

"Dogma is not here at the moment so will you please leave your name and a brief message and I am sure he will get back to you, when I'm through," Grim said as his voice came from Dogma's mouth.

"Excellent," Daemon chuckled. "Now, Grim…I mean Dogma I want you to go to Bermuda Triangle, find your old partner, and kill him."

Dogma nodded and disappeared into thin air.

"I will have the powers of Lucious one way or another, whether my own reapers kill him or I have his former partner do it," Daemon laughed.

While Daemon continued his conference with the remaining Sin Demons, Lucious and the Sirens arrived on a gorgeous, mysterious island with trees, vegetation everywhere, and the sound of running water all around.

"Okay, do you even know the name of the reaper we're looking for Lucious?" Kali said as started walking in front of everyone.

"Not a clue, but there's a difference between auras that surround everyone and everything in the world, so I should be able to tell when I see him," Lucious said as he followed Kali.

Allalous and Rogue soon followed after Lucious.

"This isn't a bad of place like everyone says it is," Allalous said.

"No wonder no one ever returns," Rogue smiled.

Suddenly the sky was eclipsed.

"Run!" Lucious shouted.

Allalous, Rogue, and Kali split up and ran in opposite directions.

Suddenly Crow and the Fates appeared.

Crow had long black hair tied in a ponytail; he had mysterious black eyes, and a pale white face. He was wearing a black leather jacket that came down to his knees that was zipped up half way, black baggy jeans, and black boots.

The Fates wore black strapless dresses, with black slippers. The all had mysterious black eyes. One had black hair, another had white hair, and the third had dark blue hair. Each one held a crystal ball according to their hair color. All of them had black chokers with skull and crossbones as pendants.

"Crow, Fates, how wonderful it is to see you again," Lucious smirked. Lucious's eyes slowly turned black as his mark pulsed rapidly.

"It is wonderful to see you too Lucious," Crow said as he fed a cracker to a black bird that landed on his shoulder.

"So which of you want to go first?" Lucious frowned, as his eyes were completely black.

"I'll go first, you ladies just stay back and watch how it is done," Crow said.

"I'm going to enjoy plucking each feather off of you," Lucious snarled as his teeth were enlarged. His ears grew longer, and his fingernails also grew longer.

"It's been a while Lucious," Crow said as his body began to glow an eerie dark energy.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Lucious growled.

"Before we start this, you at least have to hear my story," Crow said calmly. "My story begins right after the Chaos Box was opened. My parents were killed by demons, I wanted revenge, but I also wanted a family, so that is when Daemon found me wondering the streets, and he signed me a contract with the reapers and that is when I became Crow, and my power enticed the black birds, and I became the Raptor Reaper. Like all the other reapers, I needed a partner, so Daemon partnered me with The Fates. That is my story."

"That was useless," Lucious growled. "Your soul card is mine."

Crow laughed. "Let's just get this over with, old friend."

Suddenly ten black birds surrounded Lucious.

"Dark Hex Spell, Beast to Human Transformation," Crow said as the black birds surrounding Lucious turned into mirror images of Crow.

"Nice trick, see mine," Lucious growled, "Sight beyond vision, Canine eyes!"

Lucious howled, as his eyes became more canine like.

"You mongrel," Crow smirked. "Every time you rely on that stupid technique you lose more of your humanity, soon you won't recognize yourself," Crow explained.

"If I wanted your input, I'd beat it out of you Crow," Lucious growled.

Crow snapped his fingers as ten more black birds came from the skies and turned into mirror copies of Crow.

"So are you just going to keep making copies, or are we going to fight!" Lucious growled.

"I was trained in aristocratic art of battle, I don't believe in fighting like animals," Crow sighed. "Fates, you ladies can handle him, I refuse to fight under the conditions of fighting an animal," Crow said as the copies turned back into black birds and took to the skies.

Suddenly Dogma came from t he shadows. "How about you two go back to the tower, I got this one," Dogma smirked.

Suddenly Lucious turned back to normal, "Doggy!" Lucious shouted.

"Doggy, you're supposed to be on probation," Crow snarled.

"Well, let's just say Daemon gave me a second chance, or changed my mind," Dogma smirked.

"I got you," Crow smirked. "See you back at the Tower with Lucious's soul card."

"That's if I feel like it," Dogma smirked.

Crow and the Fates hoped back on the flock of birds and flew away.

"Dogma," Lucious smirked. "Nice going, getting them off my trail."

"I wasn't joking Lucious, I am going to kill you and take your soul card back to Daemon," Dogma snarled. "There was one small detail I left out of my story, that I didn't want Daemon to hear; I am the son of the God of Universe."

"You're Pangè-Ryu's son?" Lucious asked. "We were supposed to be partners why didn't you tell me that detail?"

"Because, a simple minded fool like you wouldn't understand the power at the palm of my hands," Dogma said looking at his right hand. "Let's see what's stronger, your Chaos Canine Form, or my Chaos Dragon form."

"I won't fight you Dogma," Lucious said as he stood his ground.

"That's too bad, because I want to fight you," Dogma snarled as his eyes turned more lizard like. "Sight beyond vision, Dragon Eyes," Dogma said as his eyes turned completely into dragon eyes. "Your eyes may see what others may not, but my eyes see deeper within one's soul, and can exploit their fears and weaknesses."

"Doggy, I refuse to fight you," Lucious said as he jumped back from Dogma.

Rogue came from the brush, and stood between Dogma and Lucious.

"Lucious, that isn't Doggy, you can even tell it in his Dragon Eyes," Rogue said as she glared into Dogma's eyes.

Lucious stared closely into the eyes of Dogma. He then laughed, "I should of known."

Dogma laughed. "So you figured it out."

"Grim, I will kill you," Lucious snarled as his eyes slowly turned black.

"Lucious!" Kali shouted as she ran up to Lucious. "Control yourself; control the demon within, Doggy will exploit it, if you don't."

Lucious snapped out of his hypnotic state.

"Sorry Kali," Lucious smiled. "I promise I won't lose control anymore, just get out of here, and be careful."

Kali ran back for cover in the brush and so did Rogue.

"Now that I'm not going to completely lose control, I got something that will blow your mind Doggy," Lucious smiled. "Sight beyond vision, Canine Eyes," Lucious smirked as his eyes turned black. "Chaos Canine Form." Lucious's ears grew longer, his teeth and nails grew sharper, and his hair grew longer. "I am in control, not the inner demon."

Dogma snapped his fingers. His ears grew longer, his teeth and nails got sharper, his hair got longer, his wings combined into a pair of angel-demon wings, and he grew a dragon like tail.

"Chaos demons!" Allalous shouted. "And the highest class of chaos demons at that, I've always sensed strong demonic energy from those two, now I see why."

"I fell in love with the one thing I sworn to destroy, just my luck," Rogue smiled.

Dogma and Lucious both growled.

"Let's do this old friend," Lucious snarled.

Dogma and Lucious went at full all out, hand-to-hand combat.

With each passing second, each reaper grew stronger, and their blows were more fierce.

"You won't beat me!" Dogma roared.

"Your soul is mine Grim!" Lucious howled.

Neither reaper letting up on their assault. Their battle soon took to the skies.

"Why won't you give up Lucious," Dogma growled. "You can't beat me, I have control of your friend, his abilities, and his curse marks," Grim said as his voice came from Dogma.

"Grim, I will have fun, turning you into glass, like Raven did your father," Lucious said with a sneering growl.

Dogma growled. "Burning Hex Spell, Inferno Clones!" Dogma roared as several clones of Dogma appeared.

Lucious dropped beneath The Dogma clones, "Freezing Hex Spell, Glacier Clones!" Lucious howled as the equal amount of clones of Lucious appeared.

"Remember, I can match you spell for spell Dogma."

"I know, but remember I am also in this body, and I can still use my Hex Spells," Grim said. "Silicon Hex Spell, Sandstorm!" Grim shouted as the dirt beneath the Lucious clones entrapped them in a ferocious cyclone. The Lucious clones were whirled around in circles.

"Freezing Hex Spell, Whirlwind Breeze!" Lucious howled as his eerie howl conjured up calming breezes that canceled out the sandstorm. "You can't beat me Grim; you never have and never will."

"As of now, you can never beat me," Grim chuckled. "As long as I stay within your partner, you won't kill me."

Lucious growled.

"Temper, temper old friend," Grim chuckled.

Lucious snapped out of his hypnotic state.

I have to beat Grim without harming Doggy, but how? Lucious asked himself.

Lucious scanned his mind until he opened his eyes with a wide smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Grim asked. "Finally come to the conclusion you can't win?"

"No," Lucious smiled. "I'm going win, and save my friend at the same time."

"Not possible," Grim said.

"Oh it's very possible, and it's a Hex Spell that is patented, that can't be copied or duplicated, it's one of a kind, I developed this on my own free time," Lucious smirked.

"Not even someone who has mastered Sight beyond vision can use that ability to copy my Hex Spell," Lucious explained as he held his hand out in front of him.

"Then let's see this Hex Spell Lucious," Grim growled.

"Alright! Here we go!" Lucious shouted, as his energy raged out of control.

"Forbidden Hex Spell, Inner Soul Ice Coffin!" Lucious shouted as a blizzard cyclone surrounded Dogma.

Grim and Dogma's voice screamed out.

"What are you doing?" Grim shouted.

"My Inner Soul Ice Coffin rips the soul from the body, but when I add the extra energy I can also rip anything that doesn't belong from the body, naming you Grim," Lucious shouted as his energy continued to rage.

"You'll kill yourself in the process!" Grim shouted.

"As long as I save my friend!" Lucious shouted.

"Sorry bro!" Dogma shouted, "Won't let you kill yourself to save me," Dogma said as his body began to glow red. "Burning Hex Spell, Inferno Expulsion!" Dogma roared as his body energy spiraled out of control.

Out of nowhere, sand rapidly seeped out of Dogma's body.

"Lu-Lu!" Dogma shouted. "On three, like old times!"

"Gotcha Doggy!" Lucious smirked. "One!"

"Two!" Dogma shouted.

"Three!" Both reapers shouted. "Twin Hex Spell, Blazing Cyclone!" Dogma and Lucious roared as the sand spiraled into a fiery tornado.

When the fire vanished, there was Grim as a glass statue.

Both reapers landed on both sides of the glass statue. They looked at each other, and then spin kicked the statue, and watched as it fell to pieces.

"Too bad," Dogma said as he turned back to normal.

"I know," Lucious smirked as he turned back to normal.

"Do you want to do the honors or should I?" Dogma asked.

"He took over your body, you do the honors," Lucious smirked.

Dogma snapped his fingers, "Soul Seal," Dogma said as he held out his hand as the glass pieces dematerialized and floated to Dogma's hand, and formed into a black card. "I hear your collecting soul cards," Dogma smiled as he handed Lucious Grim's soul card.

"No, you keep it, you conjured it, so it's yours," Lucious said as he pushed the card back towards Dogma.

The three sirens ran towards the reapers.

Rogue ran up to Dogma and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Doggy," Rogue sighed.

"I missed you too Rogue," Dogma said as he held Rogue close.

"I'm going to be sick," Allalous, said acting like she was going to vomit.

"So what are you guys doing in the Bermuda Triangle, last time I was here is because I was here to reap a retired and dying reaper," Dogma said.

"That's why we're here, we wanted some answers," Lucious said.

"I sealed him away and gave the card to Rogue, what questions?" Dogma asked.

Lucious nudged Rogue.

Rogue then pulled out the card, "It's blank Doggy," Rogue said.

"That means," Dogma, said looking at Lucious. "Come on, I'll show you where he lived."

"Shouldn't you get back to the tower?" Lucious asked.

"You know the only reason I actually went through with my contract don't you?" Dogma smirked.

"Why's that?" Lucious inquired.

"Where are you supposed to keep all contracts?" Dogma asked as he pulled out a rolled up old piece of paper from his back pocket.

"It's your contract!" Lucious exclaimed.

The contract was set on fire, and turned to ash.

"What contract," Dogma smirked. "Come on; let's go before we get some more distractions, there are still several high ranking reapers out there, along with the sin demons."

"Speaking of sin demons," Kali said.

"When were you two going to tell us that you two are not only reapers but also chaos demons?" Rogue asked.

Dogma and Lucious scratched their heads.

"What are you talking about?" Dogma and Lucious asked.

"You guys turn into complete demons when you fight," Allalous said.

"But what doesn't make since is the chaos demons, demons, and sin demons didn't make their appearance until after the Chaos Box was opened," Kali said.

"So how does that explain you two?" Rogue asked.

"Seriously," Dogma said.

"Out of all seriousness, what are you girls talking about, all we know of when we fight is just seeing our victims differently," Lucious explained.

"Whatever," The sirens said as the started to walk off in one direction.

"Do you even know what their talking about Doggy?" Lucious asked.

"Not a clue," Dogma said shaking his head. "Hey! Wait a minute; you girls don't know the way!" Dogma shouted as he tried to catch up with the girls.

Lucious shook his head. He then ran after his friends.

**Chapter 6:**

**Final Conference**

Meanwhile back at the dark tower of Daemon; Crow and The Fates returned, where Daemon, five sin demons, and three other reapers were waiting.

"Lord, why did you send Grim?" The Fates asked.

"Especially when he possessed Doggy," Crow frowned.

"Poor Aristocrat Reapers," one of the reapers hissed.

"If it isn't the Mythical Reapers," Crow snarled.

"Medusa and Sirena," The Fates said. "Another group of high ranked reapers, one of the best."

"We hear you've been having trouble with the rare breed reapers Daemon," the other reaper chuckled.

"Doggy and Lucious are not one's to take lightly Sirena," Daemon said.

"You don't have that many reapers that will go after the infamous Chaos Reapers, especially the higher ranked reapers," Crow said.

"I say there's only about three more groups," The Fates said.

"Two," Crow said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Dogma and Lucious sealed Boogey's and Grim's soul, and Lucious tore Boogey's soul card."

"Don't forget to mention that Dogma incinerated his contract," The Fate said.

"These Chaos Reapers," Daemon grunted. "I guess it's time for me to see how I fair against them," Daemon said as he stood from his throne. "But not yet, I want to wait and see what they learn from Bermuda Triangle."

"The Rider Reapers, The Control Reapers, Aristocrat Reapers, Mythical Reapers, and the Chaos Reapers," Crow said. "All we have left minus myself, The Fates, Medusa, Sirena, are minor reapers."

"Daemon what are you going to do?" Sirena asked.

"Only other thing there is to do," Daemon said. "Doggy and Lucious are like pests and what do you do when pests start to become a problem?"

"Exterminate them," Crow smirked.

"When first signs of those reapers and assassins are shown, kill them!" Daemon ordered.

"What about the rest of the D.A.S?" Medusa asked.

"Kill them as well, do not want them to even get word to those five," Daemon said.

Daemon then started to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Crow asked.

"I have business to take care of involving bringing back some extra help," Daemon said as his eyes began to glow a bright blue.

Soon the reapers will rule the world, no one will question my ruling, I will soon be stronger than the Supreme Being himself, Daemon said to himself. "No one! I mean no one! Is supposed to go after the Chaos Reapers until they return back to the city. Even you sin demons are to leave them be, do not go after them," Daemon explained.

Daemon then disappeared in the shadows. The five sin demons soon vanished into the darkness.

"Okay, who thinks Daemon is going on a power trip?" Crow asked.

"His lust for power will be his downfall, along with the rest of us," Medusa said.

"There is a prophecy that speaks of two Chaos Demons turned Reapers that will change the way the world works, the dead will arise and the unworthy will perish at the wake of these reapers," The Fates foretold. "With their marks of love and care will they sacrifice the control over the world to save the one's they love? With the marks they bare on their hands, will they forever vanquish the darkness that has blanketed the world? With the assistance from the past will they seal away Pandora's Box until the world is in peril again will the box be re-opened to serve the purpose of the Fire and Ice Reapers."

"Fire and ice?" Crow wondered.

"Fire is Doggy," Sirena said.

"And ice is Lucious," Medusa said.

"We have to stop their power struggle, if we don't we all won't have a future," Crow said.

"Wait," Medusa said.

"What is it?" Crow asked.

"There are two power sources that were also locked away in the Chaos Box," Medusa said. "These two power sources being locked away in the same enclosed space caused the chaos on the Earth today, if we can get a hold of the power source we can use it to take out Lucious and Dogma."

"That is when they get back," Crow said. "We are not to touch them outside of the city."

"But it doesn't mean we can't practice on the Demon Assassination Squad," Medusa chuckled.

Crow looked at Medusa with disgust, "You guys can do it, but I won't stoop down to such meaningless, barbaric tendencies to strike innocent people, spite what Daemon says."

"Is the bird man scared?" Sirena asked.

Crow snarled. "You ladies do what you want; I won't lower myself to attack innocent bystanders."

"Sissy," Medusa hissed.

"Call me whatever you like, isn't going to change my mind," Crow snarled.

Crow turned and walked towards the door. "I'm out," Crow said as his waved his hands.

"Our partner," The Fates sighed.

Crow vanished into the darkness. The girl reapers just stood there in the dark silence.

**Chapter 7:**

**Demon Assassination Squad**

With the world slowly falling apart, and the story slowly coming to an end, the stage is slowly being set for the battle. Lucious, Dogma, and the Sirens in search of a reaper that escaped Death. Reapers and demons alike awaiting the arrival rogue reapers and sirens. Daemon walking the rainy streets in search of something.

Daemon finds himself at the entrance of a well-preserved building, "Thought I'd never be at this place ever again."

A group of hooded women came out of the building, "Lord Daemon, Oracle has been expecting you."

"Follow us," Another hooded assassin said.

"I don't need help from the likes of you ladies," Daemon snarled as he slowly walked passed the girls and into the building.

As soon as Daemon made his entrance into the building, every person in the room turned their head to meet the entrance of Daemon. Daemon walked down the aisle where all eyes in the room were on him. Daemon then arrived at a white throne to where there were two tigers with long angel wings on both sides of the throne. Sitting on the throne was a person wrapped in a white cloak, with her face covered by a gray hood. The two tigers began to growl.

"Why Daemon it has been a while since you've been in my presence," The woman said in an old voice. "What do I bestow the honor?"

"Oracle, you know why I'm here," Daemon said as he removed his hood. Daemon had short spiky blond hair and turquoise eyes. Half right of his face was burnt. The other half of his face had mythical symbols tattooed in red ink.

"Your daughter is doing exceptionally well as one of my assassins," Oracle chuckled.

"That's not what I meant you old hag," Daemon snarled.

The two growling tigers jumped up and stood between Daemon and Oracle.

"I see you still haven't found a way to turn Galax and Galaxy back to their true forms," Daemon smirked.

"Before Lucious and Doggy kill you, I want you to turn my companions back to the form their accustom," Oracle said.

"That is why I am here," Daemon said, "I want you to call back The Sirens, I have a feeling I am losing control over the Sin Demons and their minions, and I'm afraid they will go after Lucious and anyone that stands in their way to get what they desire, and I don't want nothing to happen to my daughter."

"Those girls won't leave Doggy and Lucious's side," Oracle chuckled.

"Not if you tell them you need them back immediately," Daemon pleaded. "Those Sin Demons are more ruthless than meets to eye."

"Your daughter and the rest of the sirens can take care of themselves," Oracle said. "But," Oracle then sighed, "I cannot deny the wishes you have for your daughter," Oracle clapped.

Two women dressed in brownish gold strapless bikini tops, black ankle length skirt, and black moccasins. One had long brownish blond hair and hazel green eyes, and the other had auburn red hair and turquoise blue eyes.

"Daemon I would like you to meet Sen and Doma," Oracle said. "Assassin Huntresses."

Daemon lowered his head to the girls but the two girls sneered.

"Yes Lady Oracle?" Sen asked as she bowed to Oracle.

"You two go to Bermuda Triangle and bring the Sirens back," Oracle ordered in a calm voice.

The two warriors nodded and then vanished.

"Talkative bunch those two," Daemon said.

"You don't remember them do you?" Oracle sighed.

Daemon scanned his mind. "Nope, names don't ring a bell."

"Their real names are Vanessa Denise and Dominique Angela Ramirez," Oracle said. "You falsely reaped their parents; you killed their parent's right before their very eyes."

"I remember them now," Daemon chuckled.

"They despise reapers because of you," Oracle snarled. "They despise the fact that their closest and longest known friend is dating a reaper."

Daemon rolled his eyes, "Like I care."

Oracle sighed. "Anything else you want, if not you can leave my humble abode," Oracle snarled.

"Just wanted to tell you that your daughters are doing better than expected as reapers," Daemon smirked as he turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

By Pangè-Ryu as my witness, you will get yours, the tiger on the right of Oracle growled.

Daemon turned around and looked back at the tiger, "That's what you said over a century ago Galaxy," Daemon laughed as his disappeared into the darkness.

The tigers continued to growl.

"Calm down you guys," Oracle, sighed as she removed her hood. Oracle had long grayish black hair and black eyes. She had three looped earrings in each ear. "I can't believe that he's turned so much towards the powers of Armageddon."

"My Lady," a warrior said coming from the shadows. She was wearing black and white tank top with a blue jean jacket, matching blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. She had long blonde hair with blue hazel brown eyes.

"Yes?" Oracle asked as she turned to meet the gaze of the young girl.

"Something doesn't seem right anymore, I can't feel the Apocalyptic Star Crystal anymore," the girl sighed.

"Armageddon is slowly taking over the world, shrouding the light from the star crystal in its darkness," Oracle said.

"Do you think Lucious and Dogma will set the world back to normal?" the girl asked.

"It is their destiny, they cannot stop what is written in the stars," Oracle said waving her hands as stars appeared in a wall form.

"Has my team completed their mission?" The girl ask.

"They have given their story to The Chaos Reapers," Oracle smirked. "Apocalypse will once again restore order to the world; don't worry your father and his fellow knights final acts will not be in vein."

"My father and the other knights of Apocalypse passed their powers onto several others," the girl said. "Lucious, Doggy, Rogue, Allalous, Kali, you, Crow, and myself, all of us have a part of Ancient Apocalypse deep within our being," she then explained.

"All do not have a complete story, their stories lie in the past," Oracle said. "You are learning what your father has taught me young one.

"Only cause you spend more time teaching me than training me to fight," the girl smirked.

"Only for good reason," Oracle smiled.

"Anyways," the girl smiled. "I got your message, what's up?"

"I wanted to get you off the streets because Daemon is getting desperate," Oracle said. "Daemon has ordered the reapers and all demons to kill any none reaper and assassin on the streets."

"The Sirens will be in trouble," the girl said biting her nails, "On my way here, I saw several mortals' dead, and the same with some of our own."

"Valkyriè," Oracle said.

"Yes Lady Oracle?" Valkyriè asked.

"Go out and kill as many demons as you can, and when your squad get here, I will have them join you," Oracle ordered.

Valkyriè smiled, "I'm going to have fun with this, hunting demons is more of a sport nowadays."

"I knew you would, that's why I called you, Sen, Doma, and the Sirens," Oracle smiled.

"That's going to be fun, they like sleighing demons just as much as I do," Valkyriè smirked. "I'm going to wait here until they get here, I'm not afraid or nothing, but I'm not going to be out numbered by a bunch of demons."

Oracle chuckled.

"Can you answer just one thing though Oracle," Valkyriè said. "What makes Doggy, Lucious, and Daemon different from other chaos demons?" she inquired.

"You are the only one that needs to know," Oracle whispered as she motioned Valkyriè over to her. "Doggy is the son of the God of universe, Pangè-Ryu, Daemon is the son of the Goddess of Apocalypse and the Heavens, Eata-Ryu, and Lucious is the son of the God of Armageddon, Triryu. Their half gods, in a say so, they are chaos demons because they were possessed by demons from Pandora's Box, what we now know as The Chaos Box. What makes a person a chaos demon is their blood trait hierarchy, gods that are possessed by demons; humans with high energy that take control of a higher power, spirit, god incarnation, high-class demons, or guardians; or demons that steal the power of Gods or god incarnates. In the past their were six chaos demons, they were defeated by another just like them. However, to answer you question, what makes Doggy, Lucious, and Daemon different from other chaos demons, all the chaos demons, sin demons, the Armageddon Amulet Core, and the Apocalyptic Star Crystal were locked away a century ago by your father, his knights, and several others. Doggy, Lucious, and Daemon were sent to Earth after the war between Armageddon and Apocalypse subsided. Pangè-Ryu ordered that those chaos demons were not to be touched because they were blessed with abilities beyond anyone's imagination, what that power is no one knows. It is our quest to obtain the power Daemon has abused and return it to Triryu."

"But Oracle, returning the power back to Triryu would ensure the domination of the Earth by Armageddon," Valkyriè said.

"That is where you're wrong my dear," Oracle smiled. "You remember the negatives about the True Master Triryu, but what no does remember when they sealed away the Fourteen Knights sealed away the Armageddon Amulet core, they also sealed away all the darkest energies in all three Divine God Dragons, and that is the energy that has possessed Daemon, and turned him into the psychotic chaos demon he is to this day," Oracle explained.

"The world has literally gone to hell, what else is there to do?" Valkyriè sighed.

"Depend on Lucious and Doggy to follow their destiny," Oracle sighed. "The people of this planets fates lay in the hands of those two's destiny."

"Live or die, they got to make a choice," Valkyriè sighed.

"All we can do is wait for now until Five Years Time," Oracle said.

"Do you mean that as in waiting five years, or the Armageddon New Year?" Valkyriè asked looking back at Oracle.

"Armageddon New Year," Oracle said closing her eyes and nodding her head.

"Does that mean?" Valkyriè asked stunned.

Oracle nodded.

"Dogma and Lucious are the tools to complete the destruction of Earth, why are we putting our lives in their hands?" Valkyriè asked.

"You need to touch up on your Apocalyptic History," Oracle smiled as she stood up, and began to walk down the stairs.

Galax and Galaxy followed closely behind her.

"You have so much to learn young Valkyriè," Oracle chuckled.

Valkyriè ran up to stop, "Who are you really?"

"My name isn't Oracle, that's all you need to know," Oracle smiled as she looked at the confused Valkyriè.

Oracle walked past the confused Valkyriè.

Valkyriè scanned her mind.

"You're!" Valkyriè stuttered.

Oracle held a finger to her mouth telling Valkyriè to stay quiet.

Valkyriè mouthed. "Why?"

"All will be revealed in due time my child, all in due time," Oracle smiled. "Ominous Hex Spell, Mind Wipe," Oracle said as she waved as a light mist was let out from her sleeve.

Valkyriè inhaled the mist.

You will remember everything up our conversation about Chaos Demons, nothing more, said Oracle as her voice filled Valkyriè's mind.

Valkyriè looked around, "Where are you going Oracle?"

"Out for a walk, want to join me?" Oracle asked with a bright old smile on her face.

Valkyriè shrugged, "Sure why not? you shouldn't be walking around the city by yourself anyway; the demons and reapers are human hunting."

Valkyriè ran to Oracle's side. Both women walked out the building with the sheer silence of the surrounding assassins.

**Chapter 8:**

**Seeing A Ghost**

While Valkyriè and Oracle took a walk on the dangerous streets of the desolate city, Dogma, Lucious, and The Sirens were drawing ever so nearer to their destination.

"We've been walking for what seems like days!" Kali cried out.

"Are we there yet Doggy?" Rogue sighed.

"Almost," Dogma sighed. It's been awhile Inu, I'm going to finish what I started last time we met, Dogma said to himself.

It was silent until they arrived to a gorgeous waterfall, surround by unfamiliar dark purple and black flowers. There were what seemed to be hundreds of over sized wolves all around the rim of the waterfall. In the middle of the lake was a statue of a warrior and a statue similar to Cerberus.

All the wolves surrounding the pool got up and started to growl at the unwelcome guests.

"I seek the knowledge of Inu, The Last of the ancient reapers to grace this world," Dogma said as he stepped in front his group.

The largest of the wolves stepped forward growling, You can't fool us Dogma, Inferno Touch Reaper; I know your stench from a mile away. 

"I don't have time to argue or fight, the world is slowly being enveloped in darkness, Armageddon is slowly taking over the world, and we," Dogma paused.

"What's wrong Dogma?" Lucious asked.

"We're not alone," Dogma said as he looked back into the forest.

Suddenly Sen and Doma came walking out of the forest.

"Sen, Doma," Rogue said.

"What do we owe the honor?" Kali asked.

"Oracle wants you girls to come back to HQ," Sen said.

"Why in the world?" Allalous asked abruptly.

"Your kind is beginning to kill any and every assassin and human that are out on the streets back in the city," Doma snarled pointing at Dogma and Lucious.

"You leave them out of this!" Rogue exclaimed. "Their nothing like Daemon."

"You two need to quit taking your aggression out on all reapers, your bout is with Daemon, not the rest of us," Dogma said. "Plus as of a few days ago, Lucious is not a reaper."

"He still reek of reaper blood," Sen snarled.

"You girls seriously need to get a hobby," Lucious sighed.

Sen and Doma snarled, "By the order of Oracle head of the Demon Assassination Squad Headquarters, and my rank of second in command, I order codename SIRENS Rogue, Allalous, and Kali to return back to Assassination Squad Headquarters," Sen ordered as she held out a brochure-sized wallet.

Rogue, Allalous, and Kali snarled. Rogue then turned to kiss Dogma on the cheek. Kali then gave Lucious a giant hug.

"You two be safe, and be in touch, contact us when you get back to the city," Allalous said.

Lucious and Dogma nodded. Sen, Doma, Rogue, Kali, and Allalous walked off into the jungle.

Dogma and Lucious turned to find a person wearing a dark red and black cloak, with a grayish red hood covering his face standing next to the gigantic wolf that stood as tall as the person.

"Inu," Dogma smirked.

"Inferno Touch Reaper," Inu chuckled. "Nice to see you again," Inu said as glanced over at Lucious. "Brother, glad to know you are still alive and well."

Dogma and Lucious were shocked.

"You seemed shocked, but it is true," Inu said removing his hood. Inu had long dark grayish red hair, mysterious dull black eyes, and a tattoo over his right eye similar to Lucious's but a different symbol. His skin was old and wrinkled. "Our father is the True Master, Triryu Okami, and God of Armageddon."

"I've heard legends of him," Lucious snarled. "No way am I related to him."

"Our father was not always evil, little brother," Inu said as he turned back to the waterfall.

Soon the tide lowered and a pathway was revealed leading to the drying out waterfall.

"Follow me," Inu said as he began walking the pathway.

"Why should we?" Dogma asked.

"Dogma, do you have any idea the strengths and the limits of the canine and dragon heightening abilities?" Inu asked as he stopped and turned halfway to meet the gazes of Lucious and Dogma.

Dogma and Lucious shook their heads.

"They're strengths, unimaginable, their limits, can go on to no extent," Inu said. "When you can tap into the heightening abilities you will be able to see things that you normally wouldn't see, your strength would be heightened to that of a Divine God Dragon, and it will heighten the usage of your hex spell abilities," Inu explained. "A reaper is as only good as its two tools: his or her scythe and his or her hex spells."

"How do you know all this?" Lucious asked.

"Because I have mastered both heightening abilities, dragon and canine," Inu said as his eyes converted from his black eyes to dragon eyes and then back. "When you fully master your eye heightening abilities, you will be able to control when you go into chaos demon form," Inu said.

"What make me and Dogma different from other chaos demons?" Lucious asked.

"You two are this century's Mark of the Beast and Jewel of Both Worlds, your parents empowered within your beings, but without proper training you will turn to the darkness like all previous Marks and Jewels before you," Inu said. "Now follow me, please you two need to master your chaos powers."

"One more question," Dogma said. "If we're the Mark and Jewel, what does that make Daemon, because he is also a chaos demon."

Inu just stood near the statue, stiff as a statue.

"Inu, what do you know that we don't?" Dogma asked.

"What do you know that any of us don't know?" Lucious asked.

"Daemon was nothing more than the son of Eata-Ryu, until he was infused with the powers from the Chaos Box, the same power that gave you that mark," Inu said as he pointed to Lucious. "The Chaos element, water, is what gave you that mark."

Lucious covered his eye.

"Now come, inside my monastery, you two will be safe from any chaos demon, reaper, or sin demon," Inu said as he walked around the statue.

Dogma and Lucious looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The two eager reapers then ran after Lucious's mysterious brother Inu. When they entered the hole behind the water, the tide rose and the water began to rain down off the cliff to form a waterfall. In the corridor of the cave were statues of warriors on all sides. Above each statue were candlelit holders.

"Who are all these statues of Inu?" Lucious asked.

"Great warriors called "God Annihilators" They were the worlds protectors until their time all came to an end when Apocalypse was permanently sealed, and the Apocalypse Star Crystal was destroyed," Inu explained.

Down the corridor, there was a blinding light.

"Can you tell us a little more about these God Annihilators?" Dogma asked.

"Well to begin there were four clans, The Megami, Trinity, Egyptian Dragoon, and Feline," Inu said, "Each clan had different abilities, but they all had something in common. They were all Apocalyptic Soldiers except for one," Inu continued. "Marcel Megami is or was the Apocalyptic Dragoon Guardian of Earth, there were several other Apocalyptic Guardians but they died shortly before the sealing away of the Armageddon Amulet Core and the Apocalyptic Star Crystal. Several thousand Millennia ago, God Annihilator gathered to take down false Gods who were also as we knew of as the first chaos demons, they stole the powers of seven great dragons, but these chaos demons were under the influence of Khauna Ogumi, the Lord and Master or in her case Mistress of Armageddon. The god annihilators defeated Armageddon but so they thought. Greater threats came their way, The twelve Armageddon Guardians; Khauna Ogumi; our father, Triryu; and the lost prophecy of when the Divine God Dragons would be pushed to the limits and try to destroy all dimensions. Each obstacle the god annihilators overcame, but at a great cost. By the powers of the current Reaper at that time, Raven; Marcel Megami; The Fourteen Knights of Apocalypse; Raven, the chaos God Reaper, and the chaos Goddess Kali, were they able to seal away the powers of both dark meteor items, Armageddon Amulet Core and the Apocalyptic Star Crystal in the newly forged Chaos Box, similar to Greek Mythology's Pandora's Box. After that all the God Annihilators, Guardians, and everyone involved at that time vanished without a trace. Legend has it that they all returned to their separate worlds others say they died off and their spirits were sealed away in the Chaos Box, but no one knows for sure. The Gods rebuilt the world, gave it a second chance at prosperity, and re-populated the Earth with no memory of the battle between Armageddon and Apocalypse. The Gods decided that the reapers would takeover as the guardians of all worlds. They brought back the seven chosen ones, Raven, Reaper, Dreadscythe, and our father created me from the fang that had broken off in battle against the previous Mark of the Beast. We built the Reaper's Tower in the middle of where they forged the Chaos Box, and we hid the box deep within the tower thinking no one would ever be able to find it and unleash what had almost destroyed the world. Raven soon after died, and appointed Reaper the leader over The Reapers, I retired my scythe, Dreadscythe and the others mysteriously vanished off the face of the Earth, and that is when Reaper started recruiting reapers to assist him. Our father, Pangè-Ryu, and Eata-Ryu created you two and Daemon from scales, claws, and fangs. That is when Pangè-Ryu and Triryu inscribed into you and Dogma's souls the Mark and The Jewel. They told Reaper to recruit you three, and teach you to harness your powers, and abilities but Daemon sensed that he had no power of his own so he killed Reaper and absorbed his knowledge and Hex Spells. With that knowledge, Daemon knew of the location to where he could have his own abilities, the power of the Chaos Box, so Daemon named himself The Grim Reaper, and took over, altered everyone's contract except for yours Lucious and Dogma's, and now we are in the present, you asked for the history of the God Annihilators, but you got the entire novel, anything else you would like to know?" Inu asked.

"What was the Lost Prophecy?" Lucious asked.

"No one knew for sure except the guardian elder, Marcel's mother, the guardians were all destroyed about thirty years back, they were all slaughtered by Daemon," Inu said. "The Demon Assassination squad stopped him, at a terrible price, the twelve pillars of light and prosperity were destroyed, and the barrier that protected the afterlife was shattered," Inu sighed. "In order for them to stop Daemon, they needed assistance from the Guardian Zodiac, they called upon the great powers that protected the Gods to halt Daemon, and the sealed his hex spells away in the darkest reaches of the afterlife, but that didn't matter to Daemon, he had the power of the Chaos Box at his disposal, he could come up with more destructive, more powerful hex spells, he could even copy others with his hawk eyes heightening ability, but Oracle made sure that he couldn't do that so she used her own hex spell that she taught herself, halt Daemon from ever using his hawk eyes," Inu explained.

"Wait! There are Hawk Heightening abilities?" Dogma asked.

"Dragon, Hawk, Canine, Pangè, Eata, Triryu, make since doesn't it?" Inu said.

"If you have Dragon and Canine eyes, then why don't I have Dragon Eyes?" Lucious asked.

"You have something more that I don't have," Inu said, "You have your destiny, you do not need to see any farther than you have to little brother, father made that sealing hex spell especially for you," Inu said as he walked up to Lucious and placed his hand over Lucious's eye.

"What all is this seal suppose to do?" Lucious asked, knocking away his brother's hand.

"Your Life Mark Curse is a lot of things," Inu said, "It warns you whenever danger is near, it is your indicator for whenever you go chaos demon, it heightens your eye sight ten times more before you use Canine Eyes, it also limits what you see while you sleep, when you're in chaos demon form, and when you're using sight beyond vision. The main thing that curse mark is suppose to remind you that you put your life on the line to protect the world when Daemon opened the Chaos Box, whatever else someone tells you is false," Inu explained.

"Okay mister smart guy, explain this," Dogma said taking off his glove and showing the curse mark on his hand. "Explain these."

"The Inferno Curse Mark," Inu chuckled. "like my brother, or similar to my brother, your chaos element is fire, Reaper wanted a way for you to control it, so he tattooed a curse sealing hex spell into your hand so that is the only way you can control your hex spells, without you losing total control," Inu explained.

"What's your chaos element?" Lucious asked looking at his hand.

Inu held out his right hand, as it pulsed green, "I am the Earth chaos element, but unlike you two, I am no chaos demon by reluctance, I had a choice to become one, our father thought it'd be in my best interest to become a chaos demon so I'd be able to teach you two in order to fulfill your destinies," Inu explained as he covered his hand again.

"Anything else you two would want to know about."

"Daemon never killed Reaper did he?" Lucious blurted out.

Inu was silent.

"Bring them to me Inu!" A voice bellowed as it echoed through out the corridors.

Dogma and Lucious shuddered, as Inu just stood their stiff.

"Don't be frightened Doggy and Lu-Lu," The voice said.

Dogma and Lucious thought for a second, looked at each other, nodded, and took off down the corridor. Inu then went off after them. Down the narrow corridor the reapers ran until they ran through the blinding light. They found themselves in a mysterious large room. There were weapons mounted up on the wall, statues on all sides of the walls, ancient writings behind the weapons and statues. On the other end of the room was a dark doorway, with no light penetrating through.

"Come my apprentices, no need to be scared," The voice said.

Dogma and Lucious cautiously walked towards the doorway. Suddenly a light came on, and a dark hooded figure came from the light. He had long dark wings. His eyes were glowing dark blue, and then a pulse of energy came from his eyes.

"Reaper it's you!" Lucious exclaimed.

Inu chuckled.

"Can I return back to my youth now Master Reaper?" Inu asked.

Reaper chuckled, "Yes you may Inu."

Inu snapped his fingers as his skin turned smooth, his hair was dark red and his eyes had a shimmering dark glow.

"I knew Daemon didn't kill you," Lucious said as he began to tear up.

"Master Reaper, I am ever so glad to see you," Dogma said with a smile, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You two look like you've seen the grim reaper," Reaper chuckled as he removed his robe. Reaper had mysterious dark blue eyes long black hair tied in a ponytail, coming down to the middle of his back. He had two scars under each eye, and he had a tattoo of barbed wire around his forehead. He was wearing a long black sleeved shirt that gave him a husky appearance. Baggy black jeans that covered most of his black tennis shoes. He had three shiny black chains hanging off his waist, and he had on black and dark blue spike studded knuckle, fingertip gloves.

"Still look young as the day Daemon supposedly killed you," Lucious smirked.

"Daemon has taken over the tower Master Reaper, he's found the Chaos Box and infused himself with the dark properties contained within the box," Dogma said.

"I know my child," Reaper said with a cheery smirk. "Inu and Dreadscythe have informed me on all the events that has happened up till now."

"I thought Dreadscythe was?" Lucious pondered.

"No but I am very much alive, finally you see your visions come true, you are back with your master young Lucious," a familiar voice said.

Lucious looked back and saw Oracle standing in the doorway.

"Oracle, you're the infamous Black Hawk Reaper, Dreadscythe?" Dogma asked.

"Yes I am," Oracle, said snapping her fingers as her skin became smooth, she regained a shimmering luster in her eyes, and her hair black solid black. She had two cross scars on both cheeks. Her eyes had a dark red glowing shimmer to them, and she had black lip gloss on. "Can I please have my mask Inu," Dreadscythe said as she covered her face.

"She has this thing about her face," Inu said as he handed Dreadscythe a black and white porcelain mask with a eyehole on the right side.

Dreadscythe put the mask on over her face and strapped it in the back. A red glow came from the eye slit.

"I feel better," Dreadscythe chuckled.

"So we get to meet three reapers who served under The Dark Lord of the Reapers, Raven, this is an honor," Lucious smirked.

"It is, because we will have to teach you two to harness your chaos abilities, and if you don't you will turn over to Armageddon, and help Daemon unleash the full power of Armageddon," Inu said. "So are you going to take off your cloak Dread and help me and Reaper train these two, or are you going to just stand there?" Inu then asked.

"Before we get started," Reaper said turning to Lucious. "Lucious where is Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou?"

"There back at the tower, being spy worthy," Lucious, said looking eye level to Reaper. "As big as the rats are at the tower Reaper, they will be fine, plus their Crystalline Canines, they can camouflage into anywhere."

Reaper sighed in relief.

"One more thing," Dogma said. "Reaper how did you survive against Daemon, cause he is saying he killed you, and yet you are standing before us."

"I can answer that," Inu said. "It was Dreadscythe here that freed me from my soul card, and when I was able I turned into my canine form, which resembles Daiyou and snuck into the tower, went to Daemons chambers, stole Reaper's soul card, and freed him," Inu explained.

"How did you master the Hex Spell Transformation? That's only patented by Crow," Lucious said.

"No, it's was patented by Annubis, Death's Guardian one of the Chosen Seven, but it became so known because it made reaping easy, it was actually only taught to those with the patience for it," Inu explained.

"You two will learn how to control your chaos transformations, how to be more aware with and without your heightened senses, and better control over your hex spells and chaos element," Reaper said as he turned around and walked back into the room he emerged from.

Inu and Dreadscythe followed closely behind Reaper. Dogma, Lucious looked at one another, and then followed behind Inu, and Dreadscythe. The room they entered was a dark dimly lit cavern, a lot larger than the previous room. It had stalagmites and stalactites, small little rivers coursing over every rock. The light came from a hole in the ceiling the size of a beach ball.

"This cavern is linked to several other caverns linked to several other caverns where you two will spend the next five years training," Reaper said.

"Five years?" Dogma and Lucious inquired.

"That's right," Inu said. "This is the eve of Five Years Time."

"What's Five Years Time?" Dogma asked.

"The Armageddon New Year, it is where the power of the Armageddon Amulet Core is most powerful, and can manipulate the balance of power in the world, and the only way Armageddon can be unleashed is if the Mark and Jewel open the gates, but you two have a choice, and the only way you were given that choice is because of the previous Mark and Jewel, Specter and Spectra," Reaper explained. "You two have five years to learn how to harness your abilities, and if you are too amateurish during the day of Five Years Time, you will be manipulated to join Armageddon and you will have doomed the world."

"We won't let you guys down," Lucious said looking at Dogma.

"Right, we'll do anything and everything in our power to help," Dogma smirked.

"So what is the first training session?" Lucious asked.

"First we are going to harness your signature reaping techniques, starting with you Dogma," Reaper said turning to Dogma. "Your Death Wave Touch, you mainly rely on your Dragon Eyes to assist you, but you don't have to revert to your Dragon Eyes all the time, it is easy for you to use it without the Dragon Eyes heightening ability. The more you rely on your eyes, the more you open yourself up to your chaos form taking over."

Reaper then reached into Dogma's pocket and pulled out Grim's soul card. He then threw it in the air, "Unlocking Hex Spell, Soul Card Release!" Reaper shouted as waves of dark energy surrounded the card, and Grim was released from the card. Grim had short sandy blond hair, hazel brown eyes, and a moon scar around his left eye. He was wearing a dark brown and black hooded sweater, baggy black jeans, and black tennis shoes. He had two long dark brown, bushy tails.

"What am I doing back?" Grim asked.

"Just as a test subject," Reaper smiled.

"Who are you?" Grim snarled.

"I am The Reaper that wrote your contract," Reaper smirked.

"Reaper!" Grim snarled.

"I will give you a second chance though, you side with us, I will tear up your contract," Reaper said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Will I get my father back as my contract mentioned?" Grim asked.

"Yes you will, by my word," Reaper said.

"Then I agree, I'll help you, but honestly do I have to go back into the soul card?" Grim asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"No," Reaper smirked. "That was just a small joke."

Grim sighed. "So what do I have to do?"

"Spar with Dogma, let him hone his signature reaping technique," Reaper said.

"You mean Dogma's Death Wave Touch?" Grim asked. "Do you know what that immense heat can do to me?"

"Turn you into a nice, lovely glass statue?" Lucious chuckled.

"Yes!" Grim exclaimed.

"I give you my word I will turn down the heat," Dogma said. "Plus its sparing, you don't have to make it easy."

Grim sighed in relief.

"You honestly think I would want you to just stand still and let me turn you into glass statue?" Dogma asked.

"Thought crossed my mind," Grim said. "I did take control of your body."

"I got over that, I got my revenge," Dogma smirked.

"You ready?" Dogma said taking off his glove.

"As ready as I ever will be, I'm not as strong as a Chaos Reaper," Grim said.

"Grim your challenge isn't to beat Dogma, but your challenge is to immobilize his hex spells," Reaper said. "But to give you some more help," Reaper said as he reached into Lucious pocket and pulled two soul cards out.

"Oh this ought to be fun," Dogma said. "Let me do the honors."

Reaper handed Dogma the two cards. Dogma threw the cards in the air, "Infernal Hex Spell, Burning Revival!" Dogma shouted as he held out his hand as the two card turned back into Hessian and Diablo. Hessian was on top of his demonic horse with a head. Hessian had a native American complexion. He had long flowing dark purple hair that came down to his waist tied in a ponytail. He had mysterious dark blue eyes. His right eye was stitched shut.

"Hessian, you have your head back," Diablo smirked.

"I am well aware of that old friend," Hessian said. "Now," Hessian said as he scanned the room and his eyes caught contact with Reaper, "Master Reaper, you have returned!" Hessian exclaimed as he jumped off his horse. His horse rustled, neighing, "Down Nightmare, he is as excited as I am, what about you Diablo?"

"I'm shocked, now Daemon has some explaining to do," Diablo snarled as he fixed his gloves.

"What is your bidding Master Reaper?" Hessian asked holding the reigns on Nightmare.

"You two and Grim will spar with Dogma," Lucious chuckled.

Dogma smirked. "You think I really care, this will be cake."

"Remember, you can't use your chaos form Doggy," Inu smirked.

"Quiet old man," Dogma smirked.

Inu snarled.

"You three ready?" Dogma asked as he stood in the middle of Grim, Diablo, and Hessian.

Grim, Hessian, and Diablo looked at one another and nodded.

"Dark Hex Spell, Underworld Chains!" Diablo shouted as chains came from the grounds and enwrapped Dogma.

"Ground Hex Spell, Quicksand!" Grim shouted as the ground beneath Dogma turned to quicksand. Dogma sunk down to his shoulders. The ground and then returned back to rock.

"Nice, I see you guys have mastered some of your hex spells," Dogma smirked.

"You can't stay calm forever Doggy," Hessian smirked.

"You my friend, you barely have hardly any hex spells, so why are you here?" Dogma asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Hessian snarled, "I will show you who have hardly any hex spells," Hessian said holding his sword to Dogma's head.

"Watch out, before you poke someone's eye out," Dogma said.

"You're pretty much useless without your hex spells," Grim said walking up to the left side of Hessian.

"Without converting to your chaos form, you can't do a thing," Diablo chuckled.

Dogma snarled as his eyes slowly turned into dragon eyes.

"Control Doggy, control! I know you can," Lucious said.

Dogma shook his head as his eyes returned to normal.

Remember a hex spell is only as strong as the reaper that uses them, Dogma said. "Dark Inferno Hex Spell, Inferno Touch," Dogma said as the ground around him incinerated into dust. "Okay I know you guys have better hex spells that that, well except you Hessian," Dogma smirked.

"You're lucky we're just sparing!" Hessian shouted as he took a swing at Dogma.

Dogma jumped and balanced himself on Hessian's blade.

"Got to be quicker than that old friend," Dogma said. He then jumped off the blade and somersault kicked Hessian into the ground.

Grim turned his body into sand and tried to smother Dogma, Dogma back-flipped over Grim, "You're making this too easy!" Dogma shouted as his body caught fire.

"No chaos form, remember!" Diablo shouted.

"This isn't chaos, this is, Death Wave Touch!" Dogma said as he held out his right fist as dark energy surrounded Grim, Hessian, and Diablo. "Was this what you're talking about Reaper?"

"Exactly," Reaper said.

"Okay, okay, okay, you win, just don't open that hand!" Grim exclaimed.

Dogma blinked his eyes and the energy surrounding the three reapers vanished.

"That was nice Doggy," Lucious smirked.

"This could have been over five minutes earlier," Dogma, said dusting off dirt on his arms.

"Cocky, but you've gotten stronger Dogma," Diablo smirked.

"So what do you have planned for me Reaper?" Lucious asked cracking his knuckles.

Reaper snapped his fingers, a hole in the ground opened up leading down into dark room.

"Where does this lead?" Lucious asked.

"To your training session," Reaper said pointing down the dark tunnel.

"You guys aren't coming?" Lucious asked looking back at Reaper.

"No, this is a training session you have to go in on your own Lucious," Reaper said.

Lucious sighed. "But how will I know when the training session is over?" Lucious asked.

"It's up to you when it is over Lucious," Inu said.

"This is a training session most reapers that train under the current Grim Reaper go through; all of us went through it, even me," Dogma said. "It made me a lot stronger, which is how I am able to control my dragon heightening abilities, it will make a stronger person in and out," Dogma explained. "You will face people from the past, your fears, and your destiny; you will see things you only see in your nightmares."

"It's called the Cavern of the Ancients, once you enter the tunnel it closes up, and you will have to find your own way out," Dreadscythe explained.

Lucious stood still, silent.

"What's your answer Lucious?" Reaper asked concerned.

"Don't be scared Lu-Lu, if Doggy can do it, so can you," Grim chuckled.

Dogma snarled.

"Very funny Grim," Dogma laughed sarcastically.

Lucious then started walking towards the tunnel entrance. "I'll see ya'll whenever I guess."

Lucious hesitantly walked down the tunnel. When he disappeared into the tunnel, the ground closed.

"What all dangers will he face Reaper?" Dogma asked.

"He will face all reapers from the past, he will face his father, and he will face what he will become if he can't control his chaos form," Reaper said.

"I didn't know the Cavern of the Ancients was that cruel," Dogma said. "Taking on a Divine God Dragon, all past reapers, and himself?"

"It is his past that haunts him," Reaper said. "Before you knew Lucious, he was always haunted by his past and the memories that were never complete, now he will have to face it, and hopefully he won't lose part of his soul," Reaper explained.

"He'll be okay Dogma, don't worry," Inu said.

"Who said I was worried," Dogma said looking at the place where the hole used to lay. "I know Lucious will come out on top, his Ice Coffin will save him."

Inu shook his head. "Enter the Cavern of the Ancients for Lucious is a bad thing," Inu said. "When I first entered the Cavern, I thought I was saved with my chaos element, but I was wrong. Because of the curse mark over my eye, all my hex spells were voided; I couldn't use anything, not even my reaping technique."

"You sent Lucious in there without any means of escape?" Dogma exclaimed. "Reaper! He looked up to you!"

"He's safe Dogma, don't worry," Dreadscythe said.

"He does not have his chaos element, what is he suppose to do?" Dogma asked.

"There is a difference between Lucious and Inu, other than him having the power of the Mark and the Jewel at his disposal, Lucious is a unique individual," Reaper smiled.

Dogma said letting out a long sigh, "Whatever you say."

**Chapter 9:**

**First Task**

While everyone retired back to the main room, Lucious walked down the long dark path before him, with no vision in front of his own face.

"How in the world does Reaper expect me to learn anything when I can't even see the nose in front of my own face?" Lucious inquired.

Suddenly there was a snap, and candlelit lights surrounded Lucious, in the middle of the room was a person wearing a dark blue cloak with a six-sided star in a circle with an M incased in the star on the back of the cloak.

"This must be my first task," Lucious smirked. "So who are you, and what do you have to do with me?"

"My name," The person chuckled. "Most people call me Guardian of Earth, others call me the Megami assassin, I've even been called Apocalyptic Dragoon, Apocalyptic Guardian, but my name is Marcel Kairyu Megami," Marcel said taking off his hood. He had long spiky dark blue hair that came down to the middle of his back, dark blue eyes, and a scar over his left eye. "What I have to do with you is I faced your father, and I will not let his evil breed, it will end here," Marcel snarled as he took off the cloak. He was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless jean jacket, black muscle shirt, baggy dark blue jeans, and black boots.

"I'm nothing like my father," Lucious snarled. "From what I heard he has become a saint, and isn't the same Triryu you faced over a century ago."

"Fight me then Lucious; prove to me that you're nothing like your father," Marcel smirked. "You beat me, you can proceed, but if you fail, well you'll find out when we arrive to that point," Marcel smirked.

"I won't fail," Lucious snarled as his eyes slowly turned black. Lucious began to growl as his teeth enlarged, his fingernails grew into claws, his ears grew longer, and he began to grow whiskers.

"You filthy mutt," Marcel snarled, "Time for you to see the power of the ancients," Marcel said as he began to glow different colors, "Flame Saber, Mizu Blade!" Marcel shouted as he summoned two different swords.

"Mongrel, need weapons to fight," Lucious growled, "I don't need such things," Lucious said as he stood straight up, "Sight beyond vision, Canine Eyes," Lucious snarled as his eyes turned completely black.

"Look who you're calling a mongrel, you dirty dog!" Marcel exclaimed. "Flame Cannon, Water Blade!" Marcel shouted as he slashed his swords into the ground creating waves fire and water energy that charged toward Lucious.

Lucious charged the two blades of energy head on, "Chaos Hex Spell, Canine Ice Slash!" Lucious growled as his claws rapidly began turned icy blue. Lucious swiped at both blades turning them to ice.

Marcel broke through the two frozen pillars with his swords dragging down by his side.

"You're strong, but you can be stronger Lucious," Marcel smirked.

Lucious just stood there growling as his eye tattoo pulse dark blue.

"You still don't know how to harness the power that the power from the Chaos Box gave you, do you?" Marcel asks as he rested the sword in his left hand on his shoulder and the other sword down by his side.

Lucious growled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Marcel smirked.

"If you don't control that demonic presence in your being, it will devour your soul, and completely take control," Marcel said.

"Don't tell me how to run my life," Lucious snarled. "I am in control just fine."

Marcel chuckled, "Is that so." Marcel then dropped the sword in his right hand, as it dematerialized. He then took the sword off his shoulder and dropped it to the ground as well. The sword then dematerialized.

Marcel then kneeled to the ground. "If you are in control, I surrender, finish me as you wish."

Lucious slowly, yet violently walked towards Marcel. Lucious stood over Marcel breathing heavily. The tattoo over his eye pulsed violently. Lucious then grabbed Marcel by the neck with his left hand, and picked him up off the ground.

"Go ahead, prove to me you are in control, or prove me right, and let the inner demon kill me," Marcel chuckled.

Lucious's grip around Marcel's neck tightened. Marcel gasped for air.

Suddenly water suddenly wrapped around Marcel's body. "Feel your body slowly enveloped by the cold currents. Ice races through your veins. You slowly drift away into the darkness. Feel the hypothermia slowly takeover," Lucious growled with a sadistic smirk. Marcel's body was slowly turning blue.

"Fight it Lucious, I know you can," Marcel shivered as he barely could talk.

"If you're as powerful as legend dictates, why won't you?" Lucious snarled.

"I was my generation's cocky, arrogant, powerful warrior, you're this generation, you're more powerful than I could ever dream," Marcel said as his speech was slurred.

Lucious glared into the eyes of Marcel. Control it Lucious, don't let it control you. Lucious said to himself.

Don't fool yourself Chaos Reaper, I control your fate, A Demonic voice snarled.

No one controls me, NOBODY! Lucious exclaimed.

Kill him, and I completely take over, the voice demanded.

I'd rather kill myself, Lucious said.

I'd never let you kill me, ever since I entered your body when the Chaos Box was opened I've made myself at home, the voice chuckled.

Then things will be done my way! Lucious exclaimed.

I can make you kill him, the voice said.

Like hell, you will, Lucious snarled.

The more you resist, the more you make it easier to takeover, the voice chuckled.

Thanks for the hint, Lucious said as his body slowly released an ominous dark blue aura.

What are you doing? The voice howled as an even darker presence known as a giant demonic four-legged beast.

Taking your advice, Lucious smirked. I'm not going to fight you no more, I'm not going to let you take control, I am going to merge with you, so we can fight as one. 

The voice slowly faded away in a begging howl.

Lucious's aura absorbed the dark being.

Marcel smirked as he broke Lucious's grip and jumped back from Lucious. Marcel's body slowly resumed his original skin tone.

"You finally have control of the Chaos Elemental ice demon," Marcel smirked.

"And who may I ask is or was the chaos ice demon?" Lucious asked as his body slowly turned back to normal.

"The name of the Chaos ice Demon," Marcel chuckled. "No one knew, no one knew the name of any of the eight elemental chaos demons, fortunately for you and your friends who are fighting to close the Chaos Box, only four of the eight Class I Elemental Chaos Demons are loose, three have been controlled, one is still out there, where I don't know," Marcel explained.

"Is there any known text in the world that tells of these beasts?" Lucious asked.

"The Book of Trinity, Book of Ancient Apocalypse, Book of Apocalypse and Armageddon, Armageddon Origins, and the Book of Hex Spell and Elements do not speak of the names or origins of these beasts," Marcel said. "I will tell you something Lucious."

Lucious looked up at Marcel from his left hand.

"You are incredibly strong, if it was me going against that demon, I would have succumbed to the darkness," Marcel smiled. "Believe in yourself, your friends, and your curse, and you will go far Lucious Okami."

"The other two that have controlled their chaos demons were Inu and Dogma weren't they?" Lucious asked turning his back.

"Dogma and Inu are incredibly strong, and that is without their elemental chaos demon, just like you," Marcel said, "I guess being children of Divine Dragons you all come with different strengths."

"I know I failed my test, but can you answer one more thing," Lucious said turning to meet Marcel who was standing almost an inch away from Lucious.

"You want to know about Daemon don't you?" Marcel smirked as he stepped back, turning away from Lucious. "I remember when he came through these exact tunnels over a century ago. He was proud, arrogant, stubborn, something dark and evil about him," Marcel said as he turned back towards Lucious. "This is coming from the fact that he is the son of Eata-Ryu. Anyways, for the record, no you did not fail, you did exactly what you were suppose to, fight the will to kill," Marcel smirked as he again turned his back and slowly walked away.

"But what more can you tell me about Daemon?" Lucious asked.

"That you will have to find out on your own Lucious," Marcel said as he walked through the wall.

Suddenly a door size hole opened up in the sidewall to Lucious's left.

"I actually got to fight against the Apocalyptic Dragoon," Lucious chuckled.

"Even better is I got control of this inner thing, deep within my soul, onto the next challenge," Lucious chuckled as he jauntily walked towards the door.

Lucious then walked normally down the dark pathway. Behind him, the door sealed away.

**Chapter 10:**

**Second Task: Facing Fear**

Lucious wandered down the darkness of the winding path until he heard water smashing against the rocks. Lucious ran further down the twists and turns of the path until he came to a large cavern with a small lake in the middle, and a hole a top where a mini waterfall came down in the middle of the lake. On the opposite sides of the cavern there were dark statues that surrounding the rocky edges near the lake.

"I guess this is a runoff cavern from the waterfall, and that is where the lake lies," Lucious said looking at the hole in the ceiling. "And I guess the way the water stays level in both areas, there is somewhere behind these walls that feed the water back to the lake," Lucious said to him self as he walked over to the edge of the lake and looked down into what appeared to be bottomless. "Wow, that's deep."

Suddenly Lucious sees glowing dark red eyes coming from the dark depths. A blast of immense energy came from the depths up to the opening in the ceiling. The energy was so bright it filled the room. When the bright light faded away there stood a dark four-legged beast that stood over the lake.

Lucious stuttered, "It's you!" Lucious was frightened as he jumped back.

The beast let out a loud, heavily growl that echoed through out the cavern.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," Lucious said backing into what use to be the pathway, but now a wall.

"If you're not afraid, then why do I smell fear on you?" the beast asked as he took a small step forward.

Lucious's eye began to glow, and then pulse. "You gave me this mark, you caused me so much pain, but I know who you are, Daemon," Lucious snarled.

The beast laughed as it slowly turned into Daemon.

"Lucious, I should have finished you when I gave you that mark you hold dear, I ought to rip that eye out all together this time," Daemon chuckled.

"You can't kill someone who is already dead," Lucious snarled.

"Temper, temper, wouldn't want to let your inner chaos demon take control," Daemon smirked.

"Like you let yours," Lucious smirked. "Your chaos element is wind, I always knew you were a windbag Dae, but I didn't know you would lose your mind and go turn the entire world into your own chaotic playground where you were the big bully that can coerce anyone into doing anything you want, just by hiding behind your contracted muscle," Lucious smirked.

Daemon growled.

I don't get this, Lucious said to himself. I'm not scared of this pint-sized tyrant, from what I read, Napoleon Bonaparte is scarier than him, why is the Cavern of the Ancients putting him as an obstacle? He then asked. "Daemon, I don't know why you're here, but I will tell you, get out of my way before you get hurt."

"I know the one thing you fear, with my Hawk Eyes, I can see the fear deep within your soul," Daemon smirked.

"I'm not afraid of a thing, you're the one that should be afraid," Lucious said hesitantly stepping back.

"That's what they all say Lucious," Daemon smirked as slowly walked towards Lucious.

"Answer to your statement you said awhile back, "you can't kill someone who is already dead," you kill them with their fear," Daemon said as he was slowly wrapped in an ominous whirlwind.

"What am I afraid of then?" Lucious asked.

Daemon slowly turned into a gigantic, burly, demonic, brownish white bear with glowing silver eyes and sharp black teeth and claws.

"So this is your chaos demon form?" Lucious smirked.

"You like," Daemon snarled, with a sinister chuckled. "I think it's a bit of overkill, but it's your only fear."

Lucious was backed into a wall, no place to go.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide," Daemon snarled. "I let you live once, won't let that happen again," Daemon growled as he used his gigantic paw to press Lucious against the wall.

Lucious struggled to free himself, but he was unsuccessful.

"As long as you can't concentrate, you can't use your hex spells," Daemon chuckled.

He's right, I just have to concentrate on staying alive, Lucious said to himself as he still struggled to free himself.

"Why fight it Lucious, you won't escape," Daemon growled. "How about I let you meet your end, right here, right now," Daemon snarled. "Chaos Hex Spell, Demon Possession ," Daemon growled as he became a more fierce bear. Bulkier, claws and teeth a lot sharper, his eyes with the look of death in them, and a lot taller.

"Who are you?" Lucious gasped.

"I am the one who gave you my mark," The demon snarled in a deeper voice than Daemons. "My name is Uindo, the Wind Chaos Demon."

Lucious had the look of fear in his eyes as he stared blankly into the eyes of Uindo.

Uindo's claws pushed deeper into Lucious's chest.

"I remember when you first looked at me with those eyes, and now it will be the final time," Uindo growled as he raised his free paw above his head as he readied to strike down Lucious.

Now I see why Daemon is here, it's a two part trial, Lucious said fearful to himself, I have to fight this overgrown panda bear, but I have to use my own chaos demon to do it, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I do. 

Let me help you Lucious, a faint demonic voice growled.

Who are you? Lucious asked, Don't answer that, I know who you are, but why should I let you, all you're going to do is takeover. 

I give you my word as the leader of the Chaos Demon Beast that I won't do anything against your wishes Lord Lucious, the demonic voice said.

How do I know I can trust you? Lucious asked, I don't even know your name. 

My name is Aizu Okami, I am the Chaos Ice Wolf Demon, the leader of the Chaos Demons, Aizu said to Lucious. I am true to my word, and you'll find not all chaos demons are true. 

Okay, I trust you, but promise me, you'll do it my way, Lucious said.

I give you my word Lucious, Aizu said in a calm relaxing voice. Now, release me, so I may do your bidding. 

Lucious smirked as his icy blue aura became visible. "Chaos Hex Spell, Chaos Demon Transformation!" Lucious shouted as an ominous howl filled the room and a cold visible breeze soon followed. Lucious then slowly grew to the size of Uindo, and turned into a icy bluish white furred, wolf like creature. He had glowing dark blue eyes, sharp claws and teeth. His thick arms were longer than his muscular built legs. He had a long tail with a whit tip. His snout was a darker blue than the rest of his body. "Chaos Hex Spell, Demon Possession!" Lucious howled as the wolf grew more slender in the upper body, and his eyes became more wolf like. The wolf demon soon broke free of Uindo's grip, pushing him back.

"Aizu, so glad to see you again," Uindo growled.

"The feeling isn't mutual Uindo," Aizu growled.

"You use to be so, what's the word, chaotic, destructive, now you're taking orders from a Reaper," Uindo chuckled with a beastly laugh. "Remember they were the one's who imprisoned us."

"How does that explain you Uindo?" Aizu said with a wolf like smirk.

Uindo growled and charged Aizu.

Aizu braced himself, and pushed back Uindo. "Time to end this," Aizu growled as he opened his mouth, "Dark Blizzard Hex Spell, Howling Ice Wolf Blast!" Aizu roared as he exerted all his energy into a wave of dark blue energy at Uindo.

"Dark Tornado Hex Spell, Chaos Wind Blade Strike!" Uindo roared as he slashed the air creating waves of immense energy that slashed through the ground.

Both hex spells collided forcing back both powerhouse demons. Each one struggling to gain the advantage. Aizu then made a bold move by exerting all his energy into his hex spell obliterating any trace of Uindo.

Aizu then slowly turned back to Lucious, leaving him exhausted, barely standing, and using his scythe as a crutch.

Lucious chuckled, "You did it my way already, but using that last bit of energy wasn't called for Aizu."

I had to do what must have been done to save you, Aizu said, This may only be training for you, but you are doing exceptionally well Lord Lucious, I am proud I made the right decision by possessing you. 

Lucious chuckled. "Glad to know, I guess I passed?"

Yes, you have, this was to teach you to learn to face your fears, and to let me help when if possible, Aizu said.

Suddenly the water in the small lake drained out and the waterfall stopped flowing. Lucious looked down into the never-ending free fall tunnel.

"Is this the route to my next task?" Lucious asked.

You don't have to be in such a rush Lucious, Aizu said. Don't tell me you want this to be over with so quickly? 

"No, it's just that, something tells me I am in the fight for my life," Lucious said. "How many more trials do I have to go through?"

That is only for you to decide Lucious, Aizu said.

Lucious thought for a second, and then jumped down the long dark tunnel. While Lucious free fell to his next training session, The Sirens, Sen, and Doma met back up with Valkyriè in front of the Demon Assassination Squad headquarters.

**Chapter 11:**

**Capture**

"Valkyriè, where's Oracle?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, one moment she's here, the next, poof," Valkyriè said.

"I hope she's alright," Sen, sighed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rogue asked.

"You six will come with us," a familiar voice said coming from behind a broken down building.

"Ladies we have a problem," Kali said.

Suddenly five demons came from the shadows, one being Sloth. There was one girl and the other three were men.

The girl had a beautiful figure. She had eerie hot pink eyes, rose flush cheeks, and long beautiful blond hair, tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top with a blue jean jacket, tight blue jeans to show off her figure, and white and pink tennis shoes. Her tank top came above her bellybutton, exposing her feminine, barely visible six-pack, with a diamond bellybutton ring.

The one man standing to her right was an enormous fat, pig looking slob. He had dirty short brown hair, dull brown eyes, and his nose was scrunched up to his face. He was wearing a blue jean jacket that barely fit him, with a white, dingy shirt, and blue jeans that also barely fit. He had no shoes on. His face, arms, jacket, lower half of his huge stomach, and feet was covered in slop.

The man standing to the right of the girl had mysterious hazel green eyes, and long dark green hair, he had several scars over both sides of his face. He had on a dark green muscle shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. His arms were badly scarred. He had demon like ears.

The one standing behind the sloppy demon had long dark hair that came down to his shoulder blades, tied in a ponytail, mysterious blue eyes. His hair was neatly groomed. He was wearing a white tuxedo shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His entire outfit was neatly pressed. His skin was clean. In one hand was a black dress jacket slung over his right shoulder, and in his other hand was a black cane with a baseball size black pearl on top.

"Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, and Sloth, you guys are hardly a threat without Wrath and Greed," Allalous said smugly.

Lust snarled. "You'll pay for that Allalous, but honestly, you girls are no threat."

"Without Lucious and Dogma, you ladies are sitting ducks," Pride chuckled as he held his nose up.

"We don't need those filthy reapers," Sen snarled.

"Then prove it," Lust smirked.

Sen just stood there, motionless.

"You ladies are scared to use the hex spells, aren't you?" Gluttony chuckled, heavily breathing.

"Without reaper blood coursing through your veins, you can't use hex spells on us, because you won't know what the outcome would be," Envy smirked.

The six girls stood there motionless, with fear in their eyes.

"Just curious," Lust smirked. "Sen, Doma, you say you two despise reapers, but aren't you curious on how Oracle was able to learn hex spells?"

Sen and Doma stood there silent, looking at one another.

"Oracle's real name is Dreadscythe, the Black Hawk Reaper," Lust said. "She served under Raven in the time of the ancient reapers."

"Don't you two feel foolish," Gluttony said.

"Years despising reapers, you two despise the person who gave you girls a home, and somewhat of a healthy hobby," Pride smirked.

"You people are too full of yourselves," Doma snarled.

"You girls have a couple of options," Lust said.

"One," Pride said, "Turn yourselves over to us, so we can take you to Lord Daemon."

"Two," Envy said, "You can attempt fight us using hex spells, which is hopeless, and then we take you to Daemon when you tire out."

"Or three," Lust said. "We kill you in cold blood like we did all your other comrades."

"Whichever one works for you, is fine with us," Pride smirked.

The girls looked at one another in sheer disbelief, and drooped their head.

Lust snapped her fingers; chains wrapped the girl's wrists.

"Come on lets go," Lust said as she pulled the chain, jerking the girls.

**Chapter 12:**

**Demon Uindo versus Cerberus**

All the sin demons stood on the opposite sides of the confined group of girls, and began walking towards the Reaper Tower. Back at the tower, Crow was wandering the tower with a black bird perched on his right shoulder.

"This entire union is going to hell," Crow sighed. "What is there to do?"

Crow stopped and leaned against the wall and looked up at the dimly lit light. Suddenly, Crow heard lowly growls, coming from opposite ends of the hall. Crow jumped from the wall, his bird squawked.

"Crow," a low growl snarled.

"Crow," a second low growl snarled.

"Crow," a third low growl snarled.

"Who's there?" Crow asked as he jumped off the wall.

Out of nowhere Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou came from the shadows, three times larger.

"You mutts!" Crow exclaimed as he was quickly cornered by the three dogs.

"What are you doing here?"

"We got awfully hungry, and decided to find you," Daiyou snarled.

"We knew you'd have a crow or two around," Seka growled.

"So be a good reaper, and give us some crows, or else we will feed on you," Raikou snarled.

"Crystal Fusion," Daiyou growled all three dogs turned to crystal powder, merged into one pile, and formed into Cerberus.

I think I'll just have you to go, Cerberus roared.

Crow looked up at the three headed demon dog in terror.

"You have to find me first," Crow said, "Darkness Hex Spell, Image Multiplication!" Crow shouted as dozens of Crow clones appeared.

Cerberus growled as he sniffed the air, searching out the real Crow.

"That won't help Cerberus, I perfected this hex spell from the last time we had our little encounter," all the Crow clones chuckled.

You can't escape me, Cerberus growled.

Cerberus let out a loud roar that filled the halls.

Crow laughed.

Cerberus began sniffing around the room. One head kept near the ground, the other stayed level with the Crow clones, and the other sniffed the air. Each clone avoided Cerberus any way possible. Cerberus then stopped. He turned into crystal powder, and disappeared into the cracks.

All of a sudden, the clones fell to the ground gasping for air. Each clone began to disappear, until only one was left. Cerberus then reappeared right above Crow. He then put his paw on top of Crow, slowly crushing his body.

"What do you want to know?" Crow asked.

I don't want anything, all I want is for you to suffer, Cerberus growled as he leaned in closer to Crow.

Out of nowhere, Daemon came from the shadows.

"Cerberus," Daemon chuckled. "I've been looking for you."

Cerberus let up on Crow. Crow then disappeared into the shadows.

Cerberus turned to catch the dark blue glowing eyed gaze of Daemon. Cerberus growled as he hunched his back, and lowered his heads as he met the gaze at eye level.

"Cerberus, come to me, and rule by my side, as my pet, I can grant you so much more than Lucious or Reaper could ever grant you," Daemon smirked.

Sorry, Cerberus barked. I only know one true master, and that is Lucious Okami, the Frost Reaper. 

"Then you must die," Daemon smirked. "Chaos Hex Spell, Chaos Demon Transformation!" Daemon roared as he turned into Uindo. "Time to die Cerberus, you've been a pain in my side for far too long," Daemon said in a low growl.

Cerberus jumped back.

"What are you scared of Cerberus?" Daemon chuckled.

You! Cerberus barked. It's been far too long; you and your fellow chaos beasts were locked away! I should have known something was up when I couldn't find the Chaos Box! Cerberus growled.

"What are you talking about? Wait, I do know someone who does," Daemon chuckled. "Chaos Hex Spell, Demon Possession," Daemon said as his demon form became more beastly.

Uindo, I thought I rid this world of your presence, Cerberus growled.

"You can't beat someone that is on an entirely different level Cerberus," Uindo snarled.

I lost Lord Specter and Lady Spectra because of you, Aizu, Hou, Ika, Sasori, Karu, Kuro, and Gogyou, Cerberus snarled.

"Aizu, Hou, and Sasori are back, you know that right?" Uindo growled.

Cerberus bounced up from his hunched position in sheer terror.

"Aizu is possessed by your precious Lucious, Hou possessed Dogma, and Sasori possessed Lucious's older brother, Inu," Uindo said as he landed on all fours, hunching his back growling.

Cerberus let out a loud wail, You lie! Cerberus then lunged out at Cerberus, charged the hunched and ready over grown bear.

The two overgrown, demonic beast got in an all out fang and claw fight, scratching at one another, and taking bites at each other's throats. The two beasts rolled around on the ground, fighting one another.

Cerberus used his massive wings to make a wedge between him and Uindo, and pushed himself off.

Cerberus growled, Let's take this to a place where we have more room. 

"You read my mind Cerberus," Uindo chuckled with a beastly growl.

Cerberus's body then began to let off enormous amounts of demonic energy, Time for you to meet what Armageddon was like first hand when I was first born, Cerberus snarled, Armageddon, Gates of Darkness! Cerberus roared as room was shrouded in darkness.

Moments passed; until dark fire, lit oil lamps surrounded the entire room. The room was a dark dungeon with chains, bones riddled the ground along with decaying bodies, and the stench of blood filled the air.

Welcome to my domain, Cerberus snarled. Cerberus stood in front of a gigantic gate made completely of bones, chains, and steel bars. Around the gate was a carving of three dragons like creatures that filled the side of the room behind Cerberus.

"Nice," Uindo snarled, "Will make a great burial for you."

You can't kill something that isn't there, Cerberus said as he turned to crystalline dust, and vanished into the breeze.

Uindo landed on all fours, and began sniffing the air.

Just like the beast you are, I thought you chaos demons had a little bit more class, Cerberus said as his voiced echoed through out the dungeon.

"You can't fool me Cerber," Uindo snarled as he looked behind himself. "I know your true identity; it wasn't hard to find out."

So you figured it out, well you'll be taking your knowledge to your grave, Cerberus growled.

"I miss you my brother," Uindo snarled.

I share no part in any of you demons anymore! Cerberus roared. Kyuubi, Leo, Valcone, and myself fought against you, in return gave our lives to seal you eight away, deep within the Chaos Box. In return, I lost my only brethren I knew till this day. 

Uindo snarled.

We were once the most feared group of beasts known to human kind, Cerberus growled. What made you eight turn towards darkness? 

"It was power that was offered from the forged Chaos Box," Uindo snarled. "During the war of the Divine Dragons all twelve of us were called forth to help lock away the powers of Armageddon and Apocalypse, we did so, and afterwards we went back to our long sleep. Until the Twilight Temple was threatened. If you remember, this was when the eight of us were locked away, when you four were forgiven of destroying the last safe haven for all the guardians, we were banished because we turned on the guardians," Uindo growled.

You eight choose your fates, Kyuubi, Leo, and Valcone made theirs, they gave their lives to seal you eight in the Chaos Box, Cerberus snarled. I was badly injured and that was when Reaper took me in, because Specter and Spectra had long done passed away. I was alone, until I felt the presence of several familiars, first you, Aizu, then Hou, and then Sasori, I knew you four were back, but I didn't know who you had possessed, until you were all at full strength. However, there was one more I felt that had made it back from the Afterlife, Kyuubi is back, and I and he will stop you all. 

"The Desert Fox Kyuubi is alive?" Uindo growled as he stood on his hind legs.

Alive and well, Cerberus chuckled. Him and I will take all of you down, I don't care if I must kill Lord Lucious, Lord Dogma, and Inu in the process, you demons will not see the light of day ever again! Cerberus howled as he appeared behind Uindo, pressing him down on the grown with his gigantic paws.

Cerberus stood on Uindo's massive arms, and leaned over and snarled down at Uindo. All three heads drooling over the ragged fur of the demonic bear.

Chaos Guardian Hex Spell, Forbidden Seal! Cerberus roared as a several Japanese markings appeared on Uindo's body. Uindo then turned back to Daemon. All over his body, were the same markings that appeared on Uindo.

"What have you done!" Daemon snarled as he jumped back from under Cerberus.

Shatter, Cerberus snarled as the dungeon shattered revealing the dark hallway. One down seven to go, Cerberus said as he turned and walked down the endless, dark hallway.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Daemon shouted. "Don't you know who I am?" Daemon shouted. "I am The Grim Reaper, Daemon!"

Cerberus stopped, and center head then turned slightly around, the rest of the body soon followed, There is only one true Grim Reaper, and you're not him. Cerberus then turned into crystalline powder, and disappeared into the wind.

Daemon then stormed off, into the opposite direction.

**Chapter 13:**

**Final Task: Facing Facts**

Meanwhile, what seemed like an eternity. Lucious finally fell into a dimly lit room.

"Great now where am I?" Lucious asked as he wandered around the room, until he ran into a wall.

"Be careful Lucious," Aizu chuckled as his voice came from the distance.

"Wait, how are you able to talk outside of my mind?" Lucious asked.

"This is your next task, it's a crash course in your history, on how everything came to be," Aizu explained as a snap occurred.

The room was lit all around and in front of Lucious was a mirror that stretched from opposite sides of the room. The image in the mirror was Aizu. Lucious turned around and saw nothing.

"Don't fret Lucious, this mirror is called the Mirror of Inner Self, it shows what lies within the looker into the mirror," Aizu explained. "Think of it as a fun house mirror."

"Decent enough," Lucious shrugged. "So what is the crash course in the history story I am here to listen to?"

"Here you will learn of the origins of the Chaos Demons, this past centuries' events that lead to the present," Aizu said.

"This doesn't seem much like a test," Lucious said.

"The test lies within the history itself," Aizu said. "Your test is if you can handle what I am about to tell you."

"Not trying to sound cocky, but I can handle it," Lucious said sitting down on the ground, with his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"History dictates those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it, I hope you are willing to learn of the destructive history that has plagued the Earth, prepare yourself for lies, deceit, uncovering where the lines of good and evil are drawn, and telling fact from fiction to the tales you were told as a child," Aizu said. "My story starts back when Marcel, The Fourteen Knights of Apocalypse, The Mark of the Beast, The Jewel of Both Worlds, and Jacky, the Apocalyptic Frost Wolf Guardian defeat your father Triryu Okami. Over the years, they trained because the Guardian of Forgiveness leaked information only he knew, The Omegis Prophecy. Which tells of when the two powers that rules over life and death were to reach their limits, and where the three Divine Dragons were to appear on Earth, would they unleash waves of destruction that would destroy all the worlds from the seam, Armageddon, Apocalypse, Earth, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. The fears of The Guardian Council were realized, the fools of the Armageddon Syndicate found the five chosen one's that held the mind, wings, heart, eyes, and soul of Eata-Ryu, took those powers from the chosen ones and awoken Eata-Ryu which brought Pangè and Triryu to earth. The three Divine God Dragons reverted to their dragon forms and ravaged the land, laying to waste any and all that stood in their way. First the Megami's, then the Trinity's, next the Egyptian Dragoons, and finally the Felines. One by one all the syndicates of the Apocalyptic Council fell at the hands of these great dragons. All that were left was the five chosen ones, Marcel, The Fourteen Knights, Specter, Spectra, Raven, Reaper, Kali, and Jacky. However, they knew they didn't have the power to stop them so they called forth the twelve guardian beast animals of the Guardna Zodiac. Myself, Uindo, Sasori, Hou, Gogyou, Ika, Karu, Kuro, Leo, Valcone, Kyuubi, and Cerberus helped sealed away the same dragons that we sworn to protect since they were infants. All of us used the wish that came from the Omegis Prophecy to forge the Chaos Box to lock away the powers of the gods, the Armageddon Amulet Core, The Apocalyptic Star Crystal, and all traces of Armageddon and Apocalypse even the keys to the central gates. The twelve animals went to sleep back under the Twilight Temple. We lay to sleep for forty years until the temple was under attack by a mysterious cloaked figured who we later figured out was Daemon. However, what we didn't know, Uindo, Sasori, Hou, Gogyou, Ika, Karu, Kuro, and myself were possessed by the making of the Chaos Box and the negative energies that were locked within. We turned on Valcone, Leo, Kyuubi, and Cerberus, they were outnumbered but together the four remaining guardian animals fought us, not before the chosen five sealed away all of Daemons hex spells. Then Kyuubi, Valcone, and Leo sacrificed themselves to seal the eight of us into the Chaos Box. Cerberus was the last living guardian animal. The chosen five hid the Chaos Box in the darkest depths of the Reaper Tower. That didn't stop Daemon from pursuing the contents. Daemon found the box with the unwilling help of Dogma. Daemon opened the box on top of the tower, unleashing waves of fire that destroyed the world, unleashing demons that gave birth while locked away into the box. What you don't remember is that Uindo was the demon you saw on top of the tower. It was Hou's fire that set a blaze the world, and it was Sasori that finished the poisoning of the Earth. I possessed you, it was I who gave you the mark over your eye, and it was I that frosted over the world. Then Uindo possessed Daemon, as did Sasori soon after possess your brother, and then Hou possessed Dogma. For years we all grew within you reapers, unknown to Cerberus we grew. Making all you more powerful, Daemon more powerful than anyone because of the power from the Chaos Box he used to make up for his hex spells being sealed away. Daemon had the sin demons released to kill what was left of the Guardian Council. Without the help from the Guardian Council no one could get to you, Dogma, Inu, or anyone to tell what Uindo was really up to. Daemon wants to unleash the full extent of the Chaos Box, and to re-write the history books in his liking. In order to do so, he needs the powers of all twelve-guardian beasts. So now, that only three are dead, he cannot realize his dreams, but he can still do damage with the power he possess, the nine other guardian beasts, and the power he get from the Chaos Box. Once he gets all, he will not need hex spells, he will have the guardian beasts at his disposal," Aizu explained.

Lucious sat there, still as a statue.

"It is a lot to take in, I know," Aizu said. "A lot of people have died due to the chaos that was unleashed by The Omegis Prophecy."

"What will happen if the Omegis Prophecy is unleashed again?" Lucious asked with a blank stare.

"No one dares to think of the consequences if the Omegis Prophecy is fulfilled again," Aizu snarled.

"What am I to do?" Lucious asked. "From all the way down here, I can feel the dark energies Daemon possess, what am I to do?"

"You must overcome your fear of the darkness, because the fear will only grow if you don't fight it," Aizu said.

"I don't know if I can," Lucious said as he slowly stood. Lucious closed his eyes.

"If it is any consolation, I will give you a secret that only Cerberus knows about, and that Raven took to his grave," Aizu said.

"What's that?" Lucious asked.

"The Desert Fox Kyuubi is alive," Aizu said. "He was reborn into Grim."

"But Grim was not born the way any of us was born," Lucious said. "Grim's father the Sandman took a piece of him, and placed it into the DNA of a Sudden Infant Death Syndrome baby."

"You want to know something about Grim and his father that only Raven and Reaper know?" Aizu asked.

Lucious looked at Aizu perplexingly.

"The baby that died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome was the reincarnated body after Kyuubi was killed, and the Sandman knew that, and so did Raven, so the Sandman gave a part of himself to save the embodiment of the body Kyuubi was going to possess, as it was written and so it shall be known," Aizu explained.

"What of Valcone and Leo?" Lucious asked.

"Valcone the Storm Falcon and Leo the Death Lion, are dead, no sign of them has been seen for over fifty years, the world has forgotten about the events after the deaths of the Guardian Council," Aizu explained.

"What made Inu, Dogma, Daemon, and myself so special that you possessed us?" Lucious asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aizu asked. "You four are children of the Divine God Dragons, the twelve guardian animal's duties were to serve and protect God Dragons, and you all had the potential to become Gods."

Lucious stood there with a blank stare on his face.

"Anything else you want to know?" Aizu asked.

"There are so many questions, but a lot of unanswered ones, I don't know where to start," Lucious said as he places his hand over his eye. "What is the deal with hex spells?"

"Hex Spells were invented by Raven, they make it easier to tap into a person's aura instead of wasting energy, certain Hex Spells do tap into a person's energy, but those Hex Spells can only be used when you truly concentrate on using them, those Hex Spells are a all reaper's soul taking tools," Aizu explained. "Like your Ice Coffin, Dogma's Death Wave Touch, Daemon's Soul Wind Torture, Grim's Desert Storm Coffin, Hessian's Final Strike, Diablo's Execution Gaze, The Fate's Mind Crush Virus, Boogey's Dark Finale, and Crow's Final Touch, those specific Hex Spells take ample amount of aura and energy to supply it with enough power to rip a soul from a body, in order to use Soul Seal," Aizu explained.

"Can you explain soul seals and soul cards?" Lucious asked.

"First, soul seals," Aizu exhaled. "Soul seals as you know is a technique where Reapers seal a soul into a soul card. A soul seal doesn't take any amount of energy but it requires someone with a reaper aura to use it," Aizu explained. "And next, Soul Cards are the result of a soul being sealed. You know the many different type of cards and the color that separates them, the only way a soul can be set free is if either freed by a reaper or if their reason for living hasn't been fulfilled."

"Why did you give me this mark?" Lucious asked holding his eye.

"The life curse mark, I think Reaper already explained that to you," Aizu said. "Before you ask, the curse marks on your hand and your arm helps you control my powers, you can use any of my techniques."

"Good to know," Lucious sighed looking at his pulsing hand, and then his arm. "So what is Cerberus title?"

"Cerberus is the leader of the Guardian Beasts," Aizu snarled. "He is the strongest beast known to man and beast kind, even stronger than the Elemental God Beast, now that is a tale for another day; it is said that his powers rival that of Eata-Ryu, and she is the strongest of the three Divine God Dragons."

Lucious was shocked, "Cerberus is that strong?"

Aizu nodded. Suddenly the mirror began to crack right down the middle, and then swung open like doors. Before Lucious were two tunnels one going upward and the other going downward. Then out of nowhere, a spirit version of Aizu appeared behind Lucious.

"You have two choices Lord Lucious," Aizu said as he fell to all fours, standing by Lucious's side. "One of these tunnels lead to your next test, the other tunnel leads you back to where you start. Which one you take is up to you."

"Can't you tell me which tunnel is which?" Lucious asked looking back at Aizu.

Aizu shook his head. "You have to make the choice on your own," Aizu said as he vanished.

Lucious looked at both tunnels in sheer confusion. Should of known nothing was this easy. 

Lucious looked at both tunnels. Okay, nothing is as easy as it appears, if I chose the tunnel going upward would be the tunnel I would think be the right choice to going back to the others, then again, all the twists and turns I took to get here, the downward tunnel would be the most likely choice. 

Lucious bit his thumb. Lucious then thought for a second, and then snapped his fingers. "Notion beyond logic, Canine Mind!" Lucious shouted as he closed his eyes, and set up a green and black grid in the depths of his mind. Everything in the room was soon set in place in the grid. Now the two choices, a tunnel going up and a tunnel going down. Which one leads to the others? Which one leads to my next test? I think my question shouldn't be one of those two; my question should be: What do I desire the most? Is it to continue training or is it that I have learned enough and I want to go back to the others. 

Lucious thought for a second, and then said, "I wish to head back to the others."

Suddenly a door opened to the right of Lucious. A bright light came from the opening. Suddenly, Reaper came through the opening, clapping. "Good job Lucious, you passed the final test; the test of the mind."

"That was the test?" Lucious asked.

"You had to want to come back in order to come back," Reaper said folding his arms across his chest, "The other two tunnels would of lead you to other tests."

Lucious looked down in despair.

"What's wrong Lucious?" Reaper as tilting his head to the side.

"I've learned so much, I learned the name of my chaos demon, I got to fight against Marcel, I got to fight along side with The Ice Wolf, I learned everything that has happened, I learned of the Omegis Prophecy, I know the names of all twelve Guardian Animals, I know that Grim is one of the twelve, The Desert Fox Kyuubi, Cerberus is the leader of the guardian animals, and the world is in dire peril and the reapers in this cavern are the only one's that can stop them," Lucious explained hanging his head low.

"Then why do you hang your head in shame?" Reaper asked.

Lucious was silent. He then fell to his knees crying.

Suddenly Dogma and Inu ran inside the room, coming to the aid of Lucious.

Suddenly Grim came in the room leaning against the doorway holding his head down. "He'll be okay," Grim said as sand drops fell from his eyes. "Just give him time to recuperate, he took a lot in," Grim said as tears fell from his face. "Knowing that I had to serve millennia just to get my father back was hard enough to take in, but knowing I was a mistake is unbearable. I know how he feels, and it is painful."

Reaper looked back at Grim, "But how did you know?"

"I'm the Desert Fox Kyuubi, I know everything, the sand whispers to me, just like it would for Kyuubi," Grim said with a teary-eyed smirk on his face. "I think Lucious can't take in the fact that all of that is happening is because of his father, and he is the last gift from his father. Like I was the last gift from my father, a vessel for the beast that grows within."

"Well we don't feel the same," Inu said, "I have been able to control Sasori for the longest."

"Hou is the same, as long as I know I can control him, there is no problem," Dogma said.

Sniffling, Lucious blurted out, "When were you all going to tell me?"

"We wanted to wait until you were ready bro," Inu said helping up his brother. "If you want we can permanently seal away Aizu within your being so he can never break free."

"Well I'm ready, but what hurts the most is I had to hear it from several others," Lucious sighed as he fell back to the ground.

"Come on Lucious, get up," Dogma said falling to the ground.

"Leave him here for the time being," Reaper said turning his back and walking back out the door.

"You're actually going to leave him here?" Grim asked looking up at Reaper.

"He has to cope, the only reason he broke down is because conversing with an inner demon takes a lot out of a person, and he was in Canine Mind while doing so, so of course he will be a little worn out afterwards," Reaper said. "If you guys are worried about the door closing up on him, don't fret, this door will stay open."

Dogma looked down at Lucious and then at Inu. Both them worked out behind Reaper. Grim stayed in the doorway looking at Lucious, What is wrong Lord Grim? A voice said coming from the corridors of Grim's mind.

"It's nothing Kyuubi," Grim sighed.

Suddenly a tall sandy brown furred fox spirit stood next to Grim sitting on all fours. The fox had long ears, two long gorgeous foxtails. It had mysterious hazel brown eyes, a muscular canine like build. When it opened its mouth it had rows of sharp, jagged teeth. The claws on its four paws were just as sharp. It had a dusty white stomach, darker brown hieroglyphic markings up and down its back, and its snout was as white as his stomach.

"You can't hide anything from me Grim, I know just about as much as you do," Kyuubi said turning to look back at Lucious. "You want me to wake up Aizu, because he is asleep right now, I guess he is just as exhausted as Lucious."

Grim stood up from the wall, and walked towards the motionless Lucious; Kyuubi stood up and walked behind Grim.

"Chaos Hex Spell, Reluctant Chaos Transformation," Grim said placing his index finger on Lucious's forehead.

Lucious then turned into Aizu, who was sitting on all fours.

"What's up wolf man?" Kyuubi chuckled.

"Still as playful as ever I see Kyuubi," Aizu smirked.

"Only because it is in my nature," Kyuubi smirked.

"How about we just meet face to face," Aizu chuckled.

Kyuubi looked at Grim, "Only if it's okay with you Lord Grim."

Grim smiled, "Chaos Hex Spell, Chaos Demon Transformation," Grim said as Kyuubi vanished and Grim turned into a whole Kyuubi. "Chaos Hex Spell, Demon Possession," Grim said as Kyuubi became fiercer, his claws and teeth sharper, and his eyes more fox like.

"Feels so much better to be back," Kyuubi laughed as he jumped around Aizu.

"Kyuubi," Aizu snarled shaking his head. "Let me start off by saying I am sorry for what happened to you."

Kyuubi lay down underneath Aizu, waving his tail, "It's no problem, Cerberus is probably a little peeved but it's alright."

"I try not to think about Cerberus, I am just upset that I let down the chosen five, and caused what is happening in the world," Aizu said with a sighing growl.

Kyuubi looked up at Aizu with a fox like frown, and then jumped up on top of Aizu forcing him down to the ground growling, "You got to snap out of it!" Kyuubi growled. "Lucious depends on you, it isn't Lucious's exhaustion that got him down, it is your sorrow, and you know it!" Kyuubi howled.

Dogma and Inu ran back into the room.

Both reapers shouted, "Chaos Hex Spell, Chaos Demon Transformation!" Dogma was wrapped in a ball of fiery ribbons, and Inu was encased in a boulder with unfamiliar markings written all over.

The ball of fire turned into a blazing hawk as tall as Kyuubi and Aizu appeared with dark fiery red feathers, its underbelly was solid black, it had solid black talons, and its eyes were a fiery black. It had teeth like beak that was sharp as nails, and its talons dug into the ground. The hawk had a long feathery, dragon like tail.

The boulder then broke in half revealing a monstrous scorpion demon. The entire body was dirt colored brown. It had five pair of long scorpion legs. It had a pair of long monstrous pincers with jagged edges, and an even longer tail with two stingers at the end.

The tail curved over the entire length of the scorpion's body.

"Chaos Hex Spell, Demon Possession," Dogma and Inu said as each demon became more monstrous than before. The hawk had more hawk like eyes, its beak was even sharper, and its wings became razor sharp. The scorpion grow thicker in the legs, pincers, and tail. The scorpion's tail then limped back in the opposite direction.

Kyuubi jumped up from Aizu.

"Kyuubi what are you doing?" The hawk squawked.

"Trying to snap some sense into Aizu, he needs to understand Hou," Kyuubi snarled.

"But the way you're doing it isn't called for Kyuubi," the scorpion hissed.

"Yes it is called for Sasori," Aizu said as he slowly stood.

**Chapter 14:**

**Alpha Mengis Prophecy**

Unknowingly to the four chaos demons Reaper slowly, yet cautiously peaked in on the conversation.

"What's there to peak about?" Dreadscythe whispered.

"It's been awhile since I've seen these four together," Reaper smirked.

"I know what you mean, maybe they can revive and purify their fallen comrades," Dreadscythe said. "I may hate all guardian beasts for losing the only family I ever had, but if the second part of the Alpha-Mengis Prophecy comes to past maybe we can get back everyone we ever lost."

"Alpha-Mengis Prophecy, it's been awhile since I've heard about that one," Reaper said.

"When the tears of the past surface, may only the souls of the dead chosen ones put to rest the darkness that plagues the Earth, and reawaken the dead to start a new," Dreadscythe said as she began to cry. "My sister taught that to me," Dreadscythe cried as she fell into Reaper's arms. "Where's Hessian and Diablo?" Dreadscythe asked looking up at Reaper with the solid red slit in her mask.

"Aizu," Hou said. "You have to get over the past, we've all done horrible things not all of us are proud of but we did them anyway."

"Hou is right," Sasori hissed, "We were overtaken by that of the Chaos Box, it was an error."

"A fatal error nonetheless," Aizu sighed laying on all fours.

"We have to live and learn, and that's what we've done through the years, we've learned from our errors, and look where it gotten us," Kyuubi snarled.

"We possessed four reapers, and we can't do squat about it," Aizu snarled.

"Well so far, we are all at our former peaked energies before we were locked away," Kyuubi said. "We just have to have Lucious, Inu, Grim, and Dogma do research on a Hex Spell that can separate us from their being."

"Without causing harm," Aizu growled. "I will not do anything that may cause harm to my possessor."

The four demons were silent, "Aizu is right," Sasori, said. "We have grown too attached them, we can't do damage to them. If we ever did, it'd kill us on the inside."

"We've grown soft in our old age," Hou said as he flapped his wings and sitting down.

"Not old," Aizu said, "we've just developed what we thought was impossible for any of us."

"What's that?" Kyuubi asked sitting down.

"We developed a heart," Aizu sighed.

Suddenly Diablo came running through the room.

"Reaper, we have a very angry hell hound on our hands outside," Diablo said.

The four demons looked at one another, and burst out the room, turning the walls and doorways into rumble as they raced to the outside.

Outside was an enraged Cerberus. The wolves that surrounded the lake were knocked unconscious.

"Cerberus!" Aizu growled as he grasped the two outside heads of Cerberus forcing him to the ground.

"What is your problem?" Kyuubi barked as he stood behind Aizu.

Hou took to the skies, and Sasori dug underneath the ground.

I heard that some old friends were in town, all I wanted was to was to see them back to where they came from, Cerberus growled as he used his wings to force himself, and Aizu into the air. Aizu then landed on all fours, and so did Cerberus. All three of Cerberus's heads hunched towards the ground.

"I see years of training have done wondrous for your techniques," Kyuubi snarled.

Kyuubi, why side with these demons! Cerberus growled.

"They are sorry for what they've done, you're the one who always taught me forgive and forget, I guess you forgot your own teachings," Kyuubi growled as he hunched his back.

"Don't try and reason with him Kyuubi, Cerberus is filled by one and only one purpose," Aisu growled.

"What purpose is that?" Kyuubi asked.

The destruction of those responsible of destroying the Twilight Temple! Cerberus howled as his energy raged out of control spiraling out of control. The destructive energy hurricane slowly pulled in Kyuubi, Aisu, and Hou. Chaos Guardian Hex Spell, Total Devastation! Cerberus howled as his energy raged out of control destroying everything in its path.

"We have to stop this," Hou squawked as he struggled to stay in the air.

Kyuubi and Aizu braced themselves digging their claws in the ground.

You cannot escape me! Cerberus howled.

"We can sure as hell try!" Aizu growled.

"I got it, lets all use our hex spells at once," Kyuubi suggested.

"Let's do it then," Hou said as he floated down in between of Aizu and Kyuubi.

Aizu stomped the ground. In addition, Sasori dug up next to Kyuubi. "I'm up for it."

"Dark Blizzard Hex Spell, Howling Ice Wolf Blast!" Aizu howled as he unleashed a wave of ice shard blast.

"Dark Sand Hex Spell, Desert Storm Funeral!" Kyuubi roared as the sand beneath Cerberus slowly crept up his body, cocooning him.

"Dark Earth Hex Spell, Paralyzing Sting!" Sasori hissed as his stinger stretched and stung Cerberus in the center throat.

"Dark Blazing Hex Spell!" Hou screeched, "Blazing Cyclone!" Hou shrieked as he flapped his wings created a fiery cyclone around Cerberus.

Suddenly Cerberus's body was cased in sand, and then turned to glass, and finally frozen in a block of ice.

The four demons then slowly turned back into their original forms. Lucious was leaning against his scythe; Inu was on a knee breathing heavily; Dogma was lying on his back; and Grim was barely standing.

"That took a lot of energy," Grim said with a mild laugh.

"Not enough," Inu snarled as he saw the block of ice as it began to shake.

"We have no more energy to use our signatures," Dogma snarled as he looked up at the block.

"Can you say we're screwed?" Lucious asked.

The statue began to shake rapidly. The statue then exploded; shards of ice and glass shot out everywhere. Cerberus was enraged. He was surrounded by fire. All three heads were close to the ground, snarling. All four legs were spread apart, his five-whip wolf like tails were rapidly moving around, and his wings were down by his sides.

You four are brave, Cerberus growled. You can't beat me, Cerberus snarled as sparks of fire came from all three snouts. Want to try that again, or are you ready to have your demons sealed away. 

"That's enough Cerberus," Reaper said coming out of what was left of the cavern.

**Chapter 15:**

**Divine End**

Cerberus stood up quickly in response to hearing Reaper's voice.

Cerberus then turned back into Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka. The three overly excited hounds ran to Reaper, taking him down to the ground. The three dogs licked all over Reaper's face, accidentally grazing their sharp fangs against his cheeks, forehead, and chin.

"I miss you guys too, but get off!" Reaper exclaimed as he laughed at the ticklish feeling of his pet hound's tongues.

Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou jumped off Reaper, and watched him stand.

"I missed you three so much," Reaper, said as he ran his hand over all three of their heads. "I see Lucious has been taking good care of you three."

The three dogs looked back at Lucious and growled.

"Hush!" Reaper exclaimed.

"But Lord Reaper, those four are the Chaos Elemental Demons," Daiyou growled.

"That maybe true, but they are under the control of four of the many great reapers I've seen in my lifetime, and I hope one day one of those four become the next Grim Reaper," Reaper smiled.

Lucious and the other fatigued reapers slowly walked over to Reaper, and the three demon dogs.

"Your demon forms exhausted all your energy," Reaper smirked.

All four reapers sneered.

"All I can say is the power that came from those signature techniques are incredible!" Dogma exclaimed.

"What's your signature technique, when you three are Cerberus?" Lucious asked.

"Divine End," The three dogs growled.

"Divine End is a technique that only God Beasts, Divine Dragons, and also Cerberus know," Reaper said. "It is the most destructive attack known to every known existence, I've only seen it once, and was it incredible," Reaper exclaimed. "It converts all life energy into a single burst of concentrated energy that annihilates anything in its path, and everything around," Reaper explained. "If somehow the technique miss, it will leave the user completely immobile to any and all attacks, not even defensive moves can help, you are completely drained off all energy for twenty-four hours. It is an incredible attack to use, but at a great cost."

"Can you teach it to us?" Lucious asked.

Everyone sighed.

"Didn't you just hear what he just said Lucious?" Grim asked.

Inu sighed, "Only God like creatures can be taught that technique."

"I only remember one person that wasn't of God status that actually attempted to use the attack, and it almost destroyed him," Reaper said.

"Who was it?" Dogma asked.

"All I remember, he came out badly scarred," Reaper said. "Physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"I don't care," Lucious said looking down at the ground. "I want to learn the technique."

The three dogs turned around with a sly dog like grin on their faces, and at the same time, "We'll teach it to you."

Reaper slapped all three dogs.

"No you won't," Reaper snarled. "You three know that technique is dangerous."

"Reaper," Lucious said looking up catching Reaper's gaze. "It is my choice, please let me."

Reaper looked at Lucious in grief, "Are you sure Lucious? Because once you begin the Training for the Divine End Technique, there is no turning back."

Lucious thought for a second, then nodded his head, "I'm positive, I want to learn the Divine End Technique."

Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou then turned back into Cerberus, Lord Lucious, this technique isn't like any hex spell you've ever used. It is pushing your body through its stages, and ultimately turn you into a different person, opposite from the way you currently are, or push you more over the edge to the brink of insanity, Cerberus explained as he looked down upon Lucious. Now, I am only going to use an ample amount of energy to show you the damage this technique can do. 

Everyone looked at each other and then jumped as far away from Cerberus as possible. Within moments Cerberus started growling as his body energy came visible and raged out of control. His wings and tails stood straight up. He lifted all three heads and howled to the heavens. Cerberus then levitated off the ground, with him almost standing on his hind legs. The wind in the surrounding area became visible. The Energy surrounding Cerberus slashed through the winds, "Divine Hex Spell! Cerberus growled, Divine End! Cerberus roared as the energy around him exploded, creating waves of energy that tore through the ground, and blinding flashes of light. When the light faded away, there was a crater at least ten feet deep, and a canal about twenty feet long facing the opposite direction of the cavern.

In midair, Cerberus turned back into Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka; and all three dogs' unconscious body fell to the ground, and made a loud thud.

Everyone ran to the three unconscious dogs.

"Are they okay?" Dogma asked as he set his knee under Daiyou's neck.

"They'll be fine," Reaper said as he cradled Raikou.

"That's them exhausting only an ample amount?" Lucious asked.

"I would hate to see what would happen if they used all one hundred percent," Grim said. "That power was intense."

"It even scared Aizu," Lucious said as he held his eyes as it pulsed.

"When it scares a Class I Chaos Demon, that knows when you've accomplished something," Dogma said as he looked at his hand as it pulsed.

Grim's tails then began to glow. His tail then moved into view when he looked to the side, "I know what you mean."

Inu then looked at his hand as it glowed a dark green, "Sasori felt that one ten fold, I guess its cause his element was harmed."

"Do you still want to go through with the training?" Daiyou asked faintly looking up at Lucious.

Lucious nodded his head.

"Stubborn much," Dogma smirked.

"Yes, stubborn much," Lucious smiled.

"So what do you want on your tombstone when you kill yourself?" Diablo asked.

"Here Lies the ONLY reaper to ever attempt to use the Divine End Tech. and Failed?" Hessian smirked.

"Or," Inu said, "Here lies my brother, valiant, brave, and the last reaper to try to use the Divine End Technique," Inu chuckled.

"How about if I die," Lucious said. "Here lies the Chaos Frost Reaper, who attempted the Divine End Technique."

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly the island grew quiet and dark. All that could be heard was the swaying breezing flowing through the trees, the crickets chirping, and the owls hooting. All that could be seen was the full moon shining bright over the island, and the fireflies flying through the forest. Shooting stars raced across the skies, creating an amazing light show.

"It's amazing on how awesome the night is in Bermuda Triangle," Dogma grunted as he stretched his back and then his arms.

"Yes it is gorgeous," Dreadscythe, said coming out of the crumbling cavern.

Dreadscythe then took off her robe. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, with a rugged sleeveless black jean jacket, skin tight dirty black jeans, and black cowboy boots that came up to her knees. She had long dark gray wings that shimmered in the night. Her hair was tied in a braided ponytail. She had a skull and cross bone bellybutton ring, three platinum bracelets on both wrists, and belt with a skull hanging off her waist. Dreadscythe had a curvy figure that showed off in her outfit.

All the guys' jaws dropped, in awe of the beauty of Dreadscythe.

"When did Dreadscythe get gorgeous?" Reaper asked.

"Lord Reaper, I think you dropped your dignity along with your jaw," Daiyou said as he covered his face with his paw.

"Lord Lucious," Seka said closing his eyes, covering both eyes with both paws, "You're drooling."

The guys closed their mouths, and cleaned up the drool that leaked onto their chins.

"Guys," Dreadscythe sighed as she pulled strands of hair behind her eyes. "So what are we going to do?"

"We can't do much until Five Years Time," Reaper said.

"When is Five Years Time?" Dogma asked.

"What month is it?" Inu asked.

"November?" Dogma said inquisitive.

"At the end of December," Inu said.

"New Years Eve?" Hessian asked.

"We have a month to control the power we possess?" Dogma asked looking over at his partner.

Hessian, Diablo, and Grim looked at the others confusingly.

"Oh! We're this centuries Mark and Jewel, but it's nothing serious," Dogma, said sarcastically.

"Why is that you two are so special?" Grim asked sarcastically.

"You're the reincarnated vessel of a Guardna Zodiac Animal, hush," Lucious smirked.

Everyone laughed.

"So what did you learn back at the tower?" Lucious asked.

"We sealed Uindo in Daemon's body, so he can never use him," Daiyou purred as he rubbed up against Reaper's leg.

"Come Lucious," Daiyou growled softly.

Lucious looked at Daiyou perplexingly.

"Show us if you can handle the power of the Divine End Technique," Seka growled as he slowly fell asleep.

"But remember," Raikou, growled with a lazy yawn. "Once you've used it once, forever will your body never forget the power it released, and a different person, you will become."

"Okay Yoda," Lucious smirked.

Lucious then took several deep breaths, and closed his eyes. Suddenly his aura became visible, as it slowly traveled to the middle of his body. Lucious then held his hands out by his sides as the energy then traveled through his arms. Lucious flexed his wings out as the energy then traveled out through his wings. Suddenly a small whirlwind conjured underneath Lucious, floating him of the ground. The energy surrounding Lucious then made the surrounding winds visible. The wind then enwrapped every part of Lucious's being.

"I can't believe it, he's actually doing it!" Inu exclaimed.

"If I didn't believe it, he's just like Marcel, in every way, shape, and fashion,"

Dreadscythe said as the wind around Lucious danced in the opposite of Lucious's swirling energy, and bright yet dark aura.

"But Marcel didn't have the ambition Lucious does," Reaper said. "Look at how much control Lucious has over Marcel, Lucious is actually channeling to where Marcel would just rush in and use a technique without thinking about consequences."

Suddenly the energy flow around Lucious rapidly increased, surging through every vein in his body. The wind around him picked up until it was spinning as fast as a tornado. Lucious yelled as he flexed his muscles as his energy began flowing throughout Lucious's body. The band holding Lucious's ponytail together, snapped, and his hair unraveled as it flew up in the wind. His eyes then when white, and then he curled up into a ball in midair.

"Divine Hex Spell!" Lucious shouted as ribbons of light then began to surround him, "Dive End!" Lucious shouted as he was then wrapped in a ball of light that grew by the second, until it was as big as the sun. The ball of glowing energy then shot into the air disappearing in the night sky. Lucious then slowly floated to the ground.

**Chapter 16:**

**Divine Dragon's Decision**

When Lucious landed to the ground, just a few seconds had past, and he then fell to the ground, gasping for air. Then out of nowhere, the beam of light came from out of nowhere and crashed into the ocean, causing a tremendous splash that rained over the island.

"That was amazing Lucious," Dogma smirked.

"I know, but wow!" Lucious gasped as he struggled to stand.

"Not even Marcel could execute that technique flawlessly as you just did," Reaper smirked.

Suddenly Lucious's body began to pulse a dark blue light.

"What's this?" Dogma asked holding up his partner.

"It's incredible energy, that's what," Reaper said.

Lucious then passed out, and the pulsing light then faded away.

"He's exhausted, he poured all his energy into the tech," Daiyou growled as he stood up and slowly walked towards the lifeless Lucious. "He's incredibly powerful, I will give him that, but I highly recommend he not use that attack again, for surely he will die," Daiyou said looking up at Reaper.

"Will he be able to use his Ice Coffin, or any of his other hex spells?" Dogma asked.

Daiyou walked over to Lucious's left hand and sniffed his hand, and with a dog like gasp he said, "Take off his glove."

Dogma kneeled down and took off Lucious's glove that covered his seal. The seal was slowly fading away. Then Dreadscythe noticed that the hieroglyphic tattoos on his arm were fading away. All of a sudden Lucious started yelling at the top of his lungs as steam emitted from his right eye. The Mark Tattoo over his eye evaporated away.

"Grim," Inu said. "You know manipulation techniques, try and bring out Aizu."

Grim rubbed his hands together, and then placed his index finger on his forehead, "Chaos Hex Spell, Reluctant Chaos Transformation," Grim said, as nothing seemed to happen. "Not happening, he's either drained of all chaos energy or Aizu just isn't in his being anymore."

"How did he lose Aizu?" Inu asked.

"I don't know, maybe Aizu was put to sleep because it was an extreme amount of energy exerted, either that or this is the change Lucious must adapt to, learn to live without Aizu by his side," Reaper sighed.

"Well whatever has happened, it wasn't for the rest of the year at heart," Dogma sighed as he looked up at the light red tinted moon. "Was that moon always red?" he then asked tilting his head to the side.

Everyone turned to look at the moon, and gasped. "What in the world? It has begun!" Reaper exclaimed.

"But how?" Dreadscythe asked.

"Is there any reaper that can manipulate time?" Dogma asked.

"There is one, but I thought she died a long time ago," Inu said. "She was also an Apocalyptic Knight."

Dreadscythe began to whistle.

Reaper cleared his throat, and crossed his arms. "So Dreadscythe is there something you want to share with us."

"I didn't do anything," Dreadscythe said trying to avert herself from Reaper's gaze.

"Ancient Hex Spell, Mind Serum," Reaper sighed as held his hand out at Dreadscythe.

Dreadscythe growled, "Dour's incarnate was an assassin. Dour taught her every known time manipulation technique ever invented, even to speed up time."

"Mind control," Reaper smirked as he lowered his hand, "Got to love it."

"You never taught us that hex spell," Dogma said.

"It takes a lot of concentration, something you, neither Lucious, nor Daemon ever seemed to really learn the concept," Reaper smirked.

"It looks easy, I can probably do it with my Dragon Eyes," Dogma said.

"Don't want to do that hex spell with eye heightening abilities," Inu said. "You can mess up the person's mind, and turn them into a vegetable, or mess up your vision and probably turn yourself blind."

"You've done it before," Diablo chuckled.

"Almost," Inu said. "I just know of the ancient hex spells, that's all."

"So what are we going to do?" Hessian asked.

"Well at midnight, Daemon will open the Chaos Box to release the Omegis Prophecy, not the Divine Dragons, the evil that came with them, along with the remainder of the Elemental Chaos Demons," Reaper said.

"So what are we waiting on?" Diablo asked.

Lucious slowly woke up, groggy and stumbling to stand on his own. "What's going on?"

Lucious gaze went from everyone to his left hand.

"Why is my glove off?" Lucious asked as he turned his hand over, and noticed his curse mark was missing. "What in the world? Is this some kind of joke?" Lucious exclaimed as he looked at his arm and then placed his hand over his eye. "Where are my marks?"

"After you exhausted all your energy," Reaper began, "They disappeared."

"I tried to awaken Aizu, but he's gone as well," Grim said.

Lucious closed his eyes and concentrated. He reopened his eyes, "I can't feel him, he isn't there," Lucious sighed. "I've lost everything."

Everyone then sighed. "You didn't lose everything, you still got us Lucious," Dogma said placing his hand on Lucious's shoulder.

Lucious's wings drooped down by his side.

"Come on," Grim said.

"Where are we going?" Hessian asked.

"We got to stop Daemon don't we?" Grim asked.

"Yea, but what are we going to do about Lucious?" Diablo asked.

"We leave him here, he's useless to us in this state," Grim frowned.

"You can't be serious!" Dogma snarled.

"You rather fight me, or you rather fight Daemon, what matters most?" Grim snarled as his eyes began to glow.

"He's right Dogma," Lucious said. "Leave me here, I'll only slow you guys down," Lucious sighed. "Without Aizu, I'm hopeless; my hex spells won't do anything."

"Let him be for a little while, maybe that's what he needs, but I say we have about two and a half hours to get to the Tower before Daemon makes it to the top of the tower with the chaos box, and opens it," Grim explained. "When you finally find what you're looking for Lucious, join us."

Lucious gave a faint nod.

"So how do we plan to get there?" Hessian asked.

Diablo whistled as his motorcycle and Nightmare came from the darkness.

"I know how we're getting there," Diablo said as he hopped onto his motorcycle.

Hessian then climbed on top of his horse.

"Daiyou, do you think you three regained enough energy to turn back into Cerberus and take us back to the tower?" Reaper asked.

Daiyou looked back at his two brethren and nodded.

"Crystal Fusion," Reaper said calmly as Daiyou, Seka and Raikou turned into crystal powder and then formed into Cerberus.

Cerberus then let out a loud howl that filled the skies, and then flexed his wings and tail.

Reaper, Dreadscythe, and Dogma flexed their wings.

"Inu you don't have wings?" Dogma asked.

Inu smirked. He then took off his cloak. He was wearing a dark green and black sleeveless, hooded sweater, baggy black jeans, and black shoes. On the back of his sweater was a black scorpion. He had two chains hanging off his waist. He had long slender dark gray wings that sparkled in the eerie red moonlight. "No we can go."

Inu, Reaper, Dreadscythe, and Dogma took to the skies. Grim hopped on Cerberus's back, and then Cerberus took to the skies. Diablo and Hessian rode off at top speed. All the reapers and Cerberus took off, into the distance as the eerie, ominous red moon pulsed. Lucious then plopped to the ground with his wings lying in his lap, and then he fell.

"What's a reaper to do when he's lost everything?" Lucious asked looking at the pulsing moon, as it reflected off the zillion little twinkling stars. "I lost my hex spells, my demon, my marks, myself."

Suddenly an ominous came from nowhere. Lucious popped up from the ground as soon as he heard someone moan.

"Whose there?" Lucious called out.

Suddenly the wind gathered in one area in front of Lucious and formed into an extremely tall being.

"Who are you?" Lucious asked as he steadily eased away from the being.

It's not who I am that you should be asking yourself, a voice said as it filled Lucious's mind.

"What question should I be asking then?" Lucious asked.

My name isn't important, the voice said.

"What does your story have to offer me?" Lucious asked.

You know who I am, but my story is the reason why you are who you are, and where you are today, the voice said.

"Father!" Lucious gasped. "Why am I here? Why are Dogma, Daemon, and myself here? He then asked. "Why are my marks gone?"

Your marks are gone because you don't believe in your natural abilities anymore, you don't need Aizu, and you've relied on his natural ability to use the Divine End technique, the voice said. You have to rely on your own abilities to use that technique, so Pangè-Ryu, Eata-Ryu, and myself decided for that act we sealed Aizu away deep within your being, and the only way to free him is if you realize that you can manage without him. The voice explained.

Lucious sighed in depression.

You don't get it Lucious, the voice said. You are my son, you don't need the power of one of the Guardian Beasts, you have your own inner power, you can master a lot more techniques and hex spells on your own, you just have to want it. 

Lucious looked down at the ground in silence.

Lucious, the voice said.

Lucious looked up at the wind silhouette figure, "Yes father?"

Believe in yourself, the voice said.

"But how Triryu?" Lucious asked looking up to, what Lucious believed to be Triryu's eyes.

Remembering how strong you were before you were infused with the strength and power of Aizu the Ice Wolf, Triryu said.

"And how can I do that?" Lucious asked as tears flowed from his eyes.

The wind then slowly took form into a being, from the head to the feet. The person had short spiky dark red hair similar to the shade of Lucious, solid black eyes, and a dog like nose. He had long slim yet muscular arms that came down to his medium dog-sized feet. He had an enormous, lean muscular fit body. Around his waist was a thick chain with an 'A' embedded in a cross. He had two horns behind his ears, he had long raggedy beat dragon wings as long as his arms that drooped down, and he had a long wolf like tail.

"Father," Lucious said. "I finally get to see you."

"And I finally get to see what had become of my Dragon forms fang," Triryu smirked. "You've exceeded my expectations and more. I'm so proud of you Lucious," Triryu said.

Lucious laughed, "Yea, right," Lucious sighed, "If I would of known relying on Aizu would have gotten my powers taken away, I would have never done it."

"People make mistakes Lucious," Triryu said, "I should know, I made my fair share."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Lucious asked.

"Fight me," Triryu smirked. "Fight me; re-awaken the inner reaper inside, the reaper before Aizu, before the curse marks."

"I don't think I can," Lucious sighed.

"Lucious, you don't know what you're capable of until you try, don't give up," Triryu said as he took a step towards his depressed son.

"Stay back," Lucious, said as he jumped back from his father. "Don't get any closer."

"I still see you got some fight in you Lucious!" Triryu laughed.

Lucious gritted his teeth.

"Armageddon," Triryu snarled as his body let off demonic energy. The area was then surrounded in a crimson red darkness. The only thing that could be seen was Triryu and Lucious.

"I thought Armageddon was sealed away forever?" Lucious asked as he began looking around.

"Only the Gods can call upon Armageddon and Apocalypse because of the harm it may cause to others," Triryu explained.

Lucious thought for a second, "Time for me to regain my prowess back," Lucious smirked, "Frost Dead Scythe," Lucious said as he pulled an all sapphire scythe staff from the ground. Then a jagged glacier like curved blade formed at the end. Lucious then rested the scythe on his shoulder and taunted his father. "Bring it."

Triryu charged his son, and swung his massive arms. Lucious barely block the swing with his scythe but was knocked back.

"Got to do better than that Lucious," Triryu smirked as he charged Lucious again but with a lot more speed.

"I intend to father," Lucious said as he braced himself for Triryu's assault.

Triryu swung both of his arms in an 'X' like maneuver to catch Lucious off guard, but Lucious blocked both swings and then jumped on top of Triryu's shoulders.

Triryu looked above him, "Nice, Marcel would have never thought of doing something like that."

"Well Marcel isn't me," Lucious said as he somersaulted off his father's shoulders and then landed facing face to face with his father with his scythe down by his side with the blade above his head.

"You're agile," Triryu smirked. "Just like your father use to be when he was younger."

"Just like a God to speak as third person," Lucious chuckled.

"Now that I know you can handle yourself, and you got your cockiness back, maybe it's time to turn up the heat," Triryu said. "Divine God Dragon Transformation!" Triryu howled as he then turned into a raging beam of red light that formed into a serpent like creature with a pair of arms and pair of legs. It had four pair of dragon like wings, and head of a dragon and wolf mixed. It had rows of sharp teeth and burning dark red eyes.

"That's your dragon form, I'm impressed," Lucious smirked as his eyes grew black, his ears grew longer, his teeth got shaper, and his fingernails turned into claws. "Chaos Demon Transformation," Lucious snarled as his body let off cold steam.

Nice, you've learned how to control it, Triryu growled, I've been hearing that you've been having trouble getting to that form without losing your humanity. 

"It took awhile, but I had great help," Lucious snarled with a sly smirk. "Let me ask something though father, what is this all about, you didn't come to Earth just to have idle chit chat, why are you here?"

Pangè, Eata, and me, thought since you wanted to use a godly attack, that I should be the one to show you how it's properly done, Triryu snarled as he began to glow a dark red.

"So what do I have to do?" Lucious asked.

You have the skill necessary to stop it that is your task, Triryu growled. Armageddon, Divine End! Triryu roared as he wrapped himself in a ball, and began to rage with dark red energy that then unleashed upon Lucious and the entire area.

Lucious was forced back by the waves of energy and the rapid wind, I can stop this, I just have to believe I can, Lucious said to himself. "Dark Blizzard Hex Spell, Howling Ice Wolf Oblivion!" Lucious howled as he erupted with dark blue energy that forced back Triryu's onslaught, and blowing Triryu into the wall, causing him to turn back into his human form.

Lucious then fell to a knee, dropping his scythe down by his side. Lucious then turned back into his human form, "That was intense."

Triryu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lucious asked looking up at Triryu walking towards him.

"I've never felt that much power since Marcel, but not more concentrated, and focused," Triryu smirked.

"Well, I am the son of a God," Lucious smirked.

"That's not what set you apart from Marcel," Triryu smirked.

"What set's us apart?" Lucious asked curiously.

Suddenly Armageddon shattered. Triryu then turned to face the moon, "You have a fighting spirit that gives you the strength to do anything you put your mind to it."

"What fighting spirit?" Lucious asked.

Suddenly, Aizu's spirit appeared sitting next to Lucious on all fours.

"Him," Triryu said raising his gigantic arm, pointing to Aizu.

"Aizu," Lucious smiled. "You're back."

So are your marks, Aizu said.

Lucious looked at his hand and his arm as his marks slowly returned. He then summoned up a small reflecting ice to see that his mark of his eye had return.

"Thank you father," Lucious smiled.

Don't thank him, Aizu said.

"Aizu is right," Triryu smirked.

Lucious looked up from Aizu, stood and watched Triryu.

"You summoned that energy to use that technique from deep within your own being, without help from Aizu," Triryu said. "It was your ability to live, to save yourself, that helped you break the seal to gain the energy you needed, without relying on Aizu."

"What am I to do now?" Lucious asked.

"That is up for you to decide Lucious," Triryu said as he turned back into wind.

Someone once told me, "You always have a choice, it's whether or not it's the right one that's the hard decision," you have a choice now. 

"I've never had a choice, because I know what I would do anyway," Lucious said looking down at the ground.

What is that? Triryu asked.

"My friends come first, no matter the cost," Lucious said looking at his father windy presence.

Take care of my son Aizu, Triryu said.

Will do Lord Triryu, Aizu nodded.

Triryu's windy presence soon vanished.

"Are you ready Aizu?" Lucious asked.

Aizu nodded. Aizu's spirit then vanished into thin air. Lucious closed his eyes, and began to concentrate, This is it, the fate of the world rest in me and my friend's hands. If someone came to me several months before and told me the fate of the world was in my hands, I would of laughed and walked away. Can't doubt myself now, everything is riding on the outcome of this battle. Just hope I don't mess things up. 

Lucious then opened his eyes. He had a dark blue swirl in his eyes, "Sight beyond foresight, Canine Future," Lucious said as he closed his eyes again, as his body let of an ominous aura, which subsided soon after it begin. Lucious's wings rose as he took to the skies and took off. Lucious took off into the ominous waves of the pulsing red moon with a look of determination in his black and blue swirled eyes.

**Chapter 17:**

**Inside Chaos Dimension**

While Lucious made his way back to the city, Daemon, Lust, and Crow were on top of the tower.

"Master Daemon, I received word that Lucious's friends are on their way here, and looks like they brought back up," Crow said.

Daemon stood there without saying a word hold a black box with mysterious markings on it. All of a sudden, it began to rain hard.

"Did you hear me Master Daemon?" Crow asked.

"I heard," Daemon said calmly, "Where's Lucious?"

Crow shook his head, "He wasn't seen with the group, but Master, they have Reaper with them."

Daemon looked up from the box at Crow, "Where are the rest of my reapers?"

"Their set up all around the city waiting for your orders," Crow said hesitantly.

"What about your demons Lust?" Daemon asking in a demanding tone.

"I had one of your reapers revive Greed and Wrath, and the sin demons are located in certain parts of the tower, along with several high ranking chaos demons, and like the reapers there are several scattered throughout the city waiting for first signs of the rogue reapers," Lust explained.

"Good," Daemon said with a sinister smirk. "If Lucious ever make an appearance, bring him to me, alive, don't care how you get him here, he better be alive, because I want to rip Aizu's spirit from him, myself."

Lust and Crow nodded. Both of them then disappeared into thin air.

"It's almost time, in a matter of minutes, will the rest of the containments be emptied from the Chaos Box, and my reign over Earth will be complete," Daemon chuckled. "What the Divine Dragons tried to suppress, I will unleash!" Daemon laughed maniacally. "May the Omegis Prophecy grant me with the power of all three Divine God Dragons!" Daemon shouted as he held the box above his head.

The black box then started to emit waves of dark immense energy.

"By the power of Pangè-Ryu, Eata-Ryu, and Triryu Okami, I call forth the contents of the ancient Chaos Box!" Daemon shouted looking up at the box as the energy waves increased, spiraling around Daemon. "Omegis Prophecy! Fuel Me! Give me the power I deserve! Grant me the power to control the contents deep within your infinite prison!"

Suddenly lightening struck. Few minutes later, lightening struck again.

"Give me the knowledge and the power of the Afterlife!" Daemon shouted, "Merge my spirit with your all powerful energy! Give me the power of Chaos!"

Several dark spirits then came from the winds circling Daemon, and then passing through Daemon's body.

"Release the remaining Chaos Demons that defected from the Guardian Beasts, and give me strength to control their limitless power!" out of nowhere four beams of light shot from the skies and struck the box. All four beams of light were then absorbed into Daemon's body.

"Heed my voice!" Daemon shouted, "Heed my words, I command you! To open now Chaos Box, and unleash the Omegis Prophecy upon the world! Ensure my rule over this pathetic heap called a planet! Envelop the world in Dark Chaos!" Daemon laughed as he floated off the ground.

Daemon began to glow an eerie black, the marks on his face and arms soon vanished. The Chaos Box slowly began to open, releasing beams of light that shot out and across the world. The box completely opened, unleashing a loud explosion that caused a dark light to spread across the world. When the light faded away, the land was shrouded in a dark mist. Everything was completely destroyed, there were no sign of buildings, and the ground was completely made of dark dirt, riddled with crushed bones. The stench of blood and decay filled the air. The water was mixed with thick blood, and dead water life. The sun was blocked out by the same black symbol that was on Triryu's chain belt, a dark thunderstorm clouds.

Daemon fell to the ground, laughing maniacally. Daemon had solid, piercing black eyes, long dark spiky hair that came down to his waist. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with bear claw marks in form of an 'X' on the back.; above where the claw marks met, was a bear paw print He had on baggy black cargo jeans, with black tennis shoes. Around his neck was a chain with a black meditation charm hanging off of it. He had on black fingertip gloves with the Japanese symbol for darkness and wind on the back of the hands. Around his waist was a thick chain belt.

Daemon slowly stood up, still laughing. He held out his hand as he conjured up a black atom. He then crushed it. He picked up the Chaos Box, and in a low raspy voice, almost as if two people were talking, he said, "We got what we wanted from you."

Daemon then smashed the Chaos Box into thousands of pieces. When the last piece hit the ground, all the wood splinters and even the hinges vanished. "Now all we need is the power of the Mark and Jewel, but since we can't get what we need from Lucious, we can get it from Dogma first," Daemon laughed as he held out his hand a crystal ball appeared and there was an image of Dogma flying.

While Daemon stayed a top of the Reaper's Tower, waiting for the arrival of the rogue reapers, Dogma, Reaper, Dreadscythe, Hessian, Diablo, Cerberus, Inu, and Grim made their arrival to the island. Cerberus then reverted to his three forms, and the three dogs took the lead.

"I take it that psycho boy didn't waste any time opening the box," Dogma said as his wings dropped down by his side.

"What was your first clue?" Grim asked walking with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.

"Calm down boys," Dreadscythe sighed. "You can compare hex spells later."

Suddenly the spirits of Hou, Sasori, and Kyuubi appeared.

I don't like this one-bit Lord Grim, Kyuubi said walking close to Grim.

"What do you have to be worried about? You're not in physical form," Grim asked.

It's the power from the Chaos Box that worries us, Hou said.

Knowing that it is everywhere, means Gogyou, Kuro, Ika, and Karu can be anywhere, Sasori hissed.

Everyone continued to walk until The Fates came from nowhere in the path of the group of wandering reapers.

"Where do you think you are heading," The Fates said.

"To see your boss," Dogma said holding out his fist.

"We don't believe in fighting against men, when there is another female present Dogma, out of the way," The Fates said.

Dreadscythe jumped in front of the group. "You guys go ahead, I got these prima donnas."

"It'll be better if we stay together Dread," Inu said.

"Says you," Dreadscythe said not taking her eye of The Fates. "Look, we got to stop Daemon, because if we don't the entire world is going to be like this forever," Dreadscythe explained, "So it is important for you guys to get to the tower and defeat Daemon, I got it from here."

The guys looked at one another and ran past the girls, and the dogs ran right after them. The battle between The Fates and Dreadscythe began, without a word being said.

Meanwhile, over the ocean, Lucious is rushing back to aide his friends.

"Come on!" Lucious shouted as he began to speed up until a gigantic water cyclone came from nowhere. "I don't have time for this!" Lucious growled as he turned into his chaos demon form. Lucious then flew higher into the skies until he saw a pair of glowing eyes deep within the bloody, dead ocean.

A loud roar came from out of nowhere.

Suddenly, a large creature then surfaced out of the water. It was a shark like creature. It had dark blue rough skin, and a gray under belly. It had glowing eerie, murky blue eyes. From just seeing the head, the creature had a muscular tone.

"What are you?" Lucious growled.

"I am Gogyou, the Deep Sea Leviathan Shark," Gogyou growled. "I since Aizu within your presence, you are Lord Lucious Okami."

"I normally don't subject myself to sushi, but this time I will make an exception," Lucious growled.

Out of nowhere, long tendrils came from behind Lucious, wrapped around him and drug him under the water. Gogyou then dived after him. Welcome to my domain; soon you will drown Lucious. 

Perfect! Lucious said to himself, trying to hold his breath. I should of seen this coming. 

Feel the depths pressure slowly start to crush your body into dust! Gogyou screeched.

What am I going to do? Lucious asked himself, still trying to hold his breath.

There is nothing you can do Lucious, Gogyou laughed.

The thing is Gogyou, Lucious said looking up into Gogyou's eerie dark blue eyes. Subjecting yourself to me, was probably one of the dumbest things you could of ever done. 

Why's that? Gogyou asked.

You forget what my element is, Lucious smirked as the mysterious blue swirl came back into his eyes.

Gogyou gasped.

Ice Coffin! Lucious shouted as he placed his left hand on the tendril that was dragging him down. The tendril rapidly turned to ice. The tendril lead all the way to Gogyou's fin, and he then completely turned to ice. Lucious then broke the tendril that wrapped him, and then held out his closed fist, Explosion! He shouted as Gogyou exploded into zillion pieces. Lucious then swam to the surface, as soon as he hit the surface, he gasped of air. "Great! With my wings wet I can't fly," Lucious sighed. "Wait a minute," Lucious said. He held his hands above his hand. "Frost Dead Scythe!" Lucious shouted as he summoned his scythe. "I may have every reaper on my tail when I get back to the city, but this is the quickest way possible now."

Lucious then slashed a hole in the sky that sucked him in. The hole then sealed right up behind Lucious. Back on top of the tower Daemon stood, waiting with his eyes closed and his armed folded over his chest. A reaper wearing a black robe came from the shadows before Daemon, kneeling down.

"Master Daemon," the reaper said. "Lucious has just torn a hole into the Afterlife, and is on his way here, and sources say he just obliterated Gogyou."

"I know," Daemon, said opening his eyes and looking up at the dark moon.

Come to me Lucious, and let's settle whose the strongest reaper of them all. Daemon said to himself as he closed his eyes as he saw a vision of Lucious rushing through The Afterlife realm.

While Lucious rushed through the Afterlife Realm; Dreadscythe and The Fates fought; the rest of Lucious's friends wandered through an abandon, desolate city.

"This is really eerie," Dogma said. "It gets worse by the second, and the stench of blood is driving me crazy."

We know what you mean, Kyuubi snarled licking their lips.

"You stay in control," Daiyou snarled.

Kyuubi stopped.

Suddenly Crow and Boogey came from the darkness.

"Well hello," Boogey chuckled. "Nice to see you guys made it back in once piece."

"So who wants to take them?" Inu asked.

"We will," Hessian and Diablo, said stepping off their rides and pulling out their weapons.

Boogey pulled a long, an all black scythe from the shadows and Crow pulled a Straight Sword from the shadows. Without moment notice, Boogey and Crow clashed with Diablo and Hessian.

"I thought Lucious tore up Boogey's card?" Dogma asked.

"Let's not wait around and ask," Grim said as he continued walking.

"What's wrong with you Grim?" Inu asked.

"We've been followed ever since the battle with Dreadscythe and the Fates began," Grim said lowering his head.

Inu, Reaper, and Dogma looked around, "what are you talking about? I don't see anything."

"Not on the ground, in the air," Grim said.

"How can you tell?" Dogma asked looking above him but not being able to see anything except black.

"It's several chaos demons disguised as Crow's black birds," Grim said. "I noticed them about a while ago."

"They must be messengers from the Sin Demons," Dogma said.

"But how do you know that their not just Crow's birds?" Inu asked.

"Explain Lord Reaper please?" Grim asked calmly.

"There is a difference between death animals and imposter death animals," Reaper explained. "Death animals are Crow's black birds, Medusa's snakes, and Sirena's black doves. These animals lend assistance to reapers."

"What are Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka then?" Dogma asked.

"We are guardians, nothing more, nothing less," Seka snarled.

"They are right, they are not death animals," Reaper said. "Death Animals work in combination with their owners hex spells, mainly their reaping techniques."

"Speak of the deal," Inu snarled looking up.

Suddenly Medusa and Sirena came from the skies. Medusa had tan snake like skin, and instead of legs she had a long tail. She had long sandy blond hair, and hazel snake eyes. She was wearing nothing but a brown strapless bikini. She had snake bracelets wrapped around both wrists, and a gold snake belt. She had sharp claws and the forked tongue like a lizard.

Sirena had wings attached to her should blades to her wrists. She had long beautiful silver hair tied in a ponytail, and mysterious black hawk like eyes. She was wearing a black and white tank top, and skintight blue jeans. She had on sparkling platinum fingernail and toenail polish. Her fingernails were as sharp as hawk's talons.

"Well hello Doggy," Medusa hissed.

"Don't have time for you Medusa," Dogma snarled as his eyes turned more dragon like.

"I got them, you guys just go," Reaper snarled.

"No Master Reaper!" Daiyou growled.

"Go!" Reaper shouted. "There are more dangers ahead, you three stay with Grim, Inu, and Dogma."

Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou growled.

"Go!" Reaper shouted again.

"You aren't going anywhere," Sirena said as she floated next to her partner.

Medusa and Sirena whistled as a swarm of tan anacondas and a flock of overgrown black doves appeared.

"What a great way to learn about death animals, than to experience them first hand," Medusa smirked. "Isn't that right Reaper?"

"How do you know of Reaper, he is before you time," Dogma snarled.

"Is that true?" Medusa asked. "Well Reaper, do you want to tell them or should we?"

Reaper sighed. "Before you, Daemon, and Lucious, I trained Medusa and Sirena; they are the masters of the death animal hex spells. Their more ruthless than they are gorgeous, their powers are unimaginable, they were top reapers until they vanished, and that's when I chose you three because you had just enough promise as they did," Reaper explained. "But where did you two go?"

"We didn't feel satisfied with the training so we tore up our contracts and went on a journey, to train ourselves and become stronger, but we knew even though we tore up our contracts, that we still couldn't escape what we were," Sirena explained.

"We were reapers from birth, and we will be reapers forever and always," Medusa said. "So we came back looking for you, but instead we found Daemon who had apparently taken over, some nonsense about you being dead, we didn't care, all we wanted to do was do what we loved."

"Reaping," Reaper, mumbled.

"Now we are back and working for Daemon who promised us absolute power," Medusa hissed.

"If you remember what I taught you, you would remember," Reaper said being caught off by Sirena.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," Sirena said.

"We remember everything you taught us," Medusa said. "We even remember you taught us how to use ancient hex spells."

"You little Reaper never told you kiddies that hex spells existed way before Raven ever started using them, did he?" Sirena asked.

"Ancient hex spells are what The past Marks and Jewels used; the ancient hex spells use to be called Alchemy techniques," Medusa explained.

"Still shocked?" Sirena asked.

"Want to know more?" Medusa smirked.

"Let us take them," Inu snarled.

"No!" Reaper exclaimed. "They are ten times as strong as any of you, and besides you three have chaos demon spirits and that enough still isn't strong enough to stop them.

You three along with Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka go find Daemon and stop this madness, I can hold them off long enough for you guys to make your escape, but I don't know how long, so just go!" Reaper shouted. "Ancient Hex Spell, Demonic Paralysis!" Reaper shouted holding out his hand as Medusa, Sirena, and their pets were frozen.

Inu, Dogma, and Grim hopped over the gigantic snakes, and ran off.

Medusa and Sirena then broke Reaper's paralysis spell, "You didn't seriously think that would hold us long, did you reaper?" Medusa asked.

"Thought had crossed my mind," Reaper said biting his thumb.

"Look Medusa, the almighty Reaper is frightened," Sirena chuckled.

The three reapers just stood there staring down one another. Back on top of the tower, Daemon waited patiently.

"I don't know how long I can wait here for Lucious or Doggy," Daemon snarled.

Lust then came from the shadows.

"What's wrong Master Daemon?" Lust asked.

"Just frustrated," Daemon snarled. "I have all this power at my fingertips and I can use it because Dogma and Lucious are slow at getting here."

"Don't worry, they'll be here, and you will have the power that rightfully belongs to you," Lust assured.

"All my reapers are set across the town and have their orders, my high ranking reapers are slowly separating them, and your demons will tire Grim, Inu, and Dogma before they reach me," Daemon said.

"Crow, The Fates, Boogey, Medusa, Sirena, aren't you missing two?" Lust asked counting on her fingers.

"Gorim and Shinagami?" Daemon asked. "Their too dangerous to be awoken."

"But they can bring you Lucious right now if you desired," Lust smirked.

"But then I would deny Ika his revenge on Aizu," Daemon smirked as he held out his hand and summoned the same crystal ball as before and in the ball was the vision of glowing dark yellow eyes.

"Ika is going to bring me Aizu, in hopes of completely breaking Lucious, which will make it easy for me to kill Lucious," Daemon smirked.

"What about Karu and Kuro?" Lust asked.

"Those two will be bringing me Cerberus," Daemon smirked.

"But Cerberus will tear them a new one!" Lust exclaimed.

"I gave them both enhancements straight from the Chaos Box," Daemon smirked.

Then two pair of glowing black and white eyes came up in the crystal ball.

"What are you going to do about Sasori, Kyuubi, and Hou?" Lust then asked.

"Hopefully either Grim or Inu will stay behind and help Cerberus," Daemon explained. "But Uindo is hoping it's Inu that stays behind, because you have a score to settle with Kyuubi don't you my pet?"

Suddenly a much larger, huskier version of Uindo's spirit appeared. He had black fur with a grayish white stomach and snout.

"I see you also gave your other half an enhancement," Lust whistled.

You like what you see Sin Demon, Uindo growled.

"You're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you," Lust smirked. "He should be able to make quick work of Hou and Kyuubi."

I want to decimate them, Uindo growled.

Lust whistled again.

"What have you done to him? He's more demonic than he was before," Lust said.

"His true nature has awakened," Daemon smirked. "Just think when I unleash him upon the others."

"Twisted, but I like, because the more he crave more power, the stronger I become," Lust smirked.

"You're enjoying this just as much as I am," Daemon smirked.

"Of course, sins are a wonderful thing, just have to learn how to control the urge to sin," Lust giggled.

"All this waiting is boring," Lust then sighed.

"Want to watch the destruction of Lucious Okami?" Daemon asked.

Lust thought for a second, "Yea sure."

**Chapter 18:**

**Aizu Sealed**

Lust and Daemon peered into Daemon's crystal ball and watched as an image of Lucious came up, running through the Afterlife Realm.

The afterlife realm was a dark, gloomy place filled with an eerie dark mist.

"Come on!" Lucious snarled.

Suddenly Aizu's spirit appeared running next to Lucious.

Lord Lucious I'm sensing a familiar aura, Aizu said.

"Now's not the time, my friends are in trouble," Lucious said.

Now's the perfect time, an unfamiliar voice said coming from the darkness.

Out of nowhere, lightening struck the ground and formed into a serpent body.

The lightening bolt serpent then laughed. Nice to meet you again old friend. 

"Who is that Aizu?" Lucious asked.

It's Ika, The Thunder Bolt Dragon, Aizu growled. Let me handle him. 

"Okay," Lucious said. "Chaos Hex Spell, Chaos Demon Possession Transformation!" Lucious shouted as Aizu appeared in his full demon full.

"Nice to know you're still alive," Aizu snarled.

No thanks to you! Ika snarled. I ought to make you pay, but Master Daemon wants you alive, Ika growled, But doesn't mean I can't inflict bodily harm first. 

"In your dreams," Aizu growled. "So are you going to form into your real form?" Aizu asked with a sly smirk

Ika growled. He then struck out at Aizu with his tail without notice and wrapped Aizu.

Aizu let out a loud howl. Suddenly Lucious's spirit came out. Are you sure you can handle this Aizu? 

"I'm positive, he's just caught me off guard that's all," Aizu grunted.

Don't tell me you're having trouble Aizu, Ika laughed.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to hush," Aizu snarled as he pried Ika's lightening tail off him, but sear his paws in the process.

No matter what you do, your physical strength won't save you against me, Ika chuckled.

"If my physical strength can't beat you, maybe this will," Aizu snarled as he opened his mouth as he started to gather cold energy throughout his body.

Ika whipped his tail and wrapped it around Aizu's snout. Aizu's snout slowly burned. He then let out a muffled howl, as he grabbed the tail and ripped Ika's tail off.

And you would think you'd learn your lesson, Ika snarled. Thanks to you, you gave me this body, my friend. 

"I try to forget things like that, but you're welcome," Aizu laughed.

You're the only one I know other than Kyuubi to laugh at certain demise, Ika laughed.

"Well, what else is there to laugh about?" Aizu snickered.

Aizu, you can't touch him without being harmed, what else can you do? Lucious asked.

Honestly, I don't know Lucious, Aizu snarled.

There is nothing you can do against me, Ika snarled.

"Yes there is," Aizu snarled. Lucious, I am going to transform back, and I want you to sacrifice my spirit to seal both me and Ika into cards. 

Are you kidding me? Lucious asked. Without you, I can't take on Daemon and his combined powers. 

You can beat Daemon, all you have to do is believe that you can and anything is possible, Aizu explained.

Okay, I believe so transform, and I'll take care of this annoying night light, Lucious smirked.

Like I'm actually going to give you the time or day to do that, Ika growled whipping his tail.

Aizu charged Ika and took hold of Ika. Aizu's fur slowly started to burn away. He let out a loud ear-screeching howl. "Chaos Hex Spell, Demon-Mortal Separation!" Aizu howled as Lucious began whole. "Now Lucious do it!" Aizu shouted.

Don't you dare! Ika growled as his serpent body whipped out of control, trying to release himself from Aizu's hold.

"Okay, goodbye Aizu," Lucious sighed as he began to glow a dark blue. "Forbidden Demon Hex Spell, Dark Embodiment Sealing," Lucious snarled as he held out Aizu and Ika were slowly dematerialized their souls then formed into two blood red cards. The cards then floated to Lucious held out hand. "Ika the Thunderbolt Dragon and Aizu the Ice Wolf."

"I'm going to miss you Aizu," Lucious said placing the cards in his back pocket. Lucious snapped his fingers and his scythe appeared. He then slashed a hole in space and walked through it. On the other side of The Afterlife Realm was the dark city. "Glad to be back here," Lucious sighed.

Lucious slowly began to walk through the city, until hundreds of reapers appeared. All of them were wearing tattered gray robes, all with black handled scythes

"Come with us Lucious," one reaper said.

"Daemon has been waiting for your arrival," another reaper said.

"Tell Daemon to shove it!" Lucious exclaimed as his aura became calmly visible. "I highly suggest unless all of you want to be turned into cards, you may want to back off."

"For Master Daemon!" a third reaper shouted.

Then all the reapers shouted, "For Master Daemon!"

All of the reapers then ganged up on Lucious.

Suddenly a large explosion came from deep within the crowd of gray robes, blowing them all away. "Compliments of my father and Aizu, Howling Ice Wolf End!" Lucious shouted as his energy turned into raging cold waves of energy that turned everyone and everything around him into ice. When all the ice statues hit the ground, they shattered. "Forbidden Soul Seal," Lucious exhaled as the same amount of cards just as reapers appeared on the ground. "I will deal with you guys later," Lucious snarled as his eyes slowly turned black.

**Chapter 19:**

**Behind Death Mark Eyes**

Lucious continued to walk towards the tower. Through out the city The Fates and Dreadscythe's battle was getting more intense by the minute. Each launching more powerful hex spells than the last, matching each other move for move.

"You can't beat us Dreadscythe," The Fate's said. "We know all of your hex spells."

"You may know my hex spells, but they won't save you," Dreadscythe snarled. "I hear from a reliable source that you ladies are suppose to be great, but you haven't proved that yet," Dreadscythe smirked.

The Fate snarled.

"You three girls are supposed the foresight reapers, surprised you haven't figured it out," Dreadscythe chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" The Fates asked.

"You still haven't figured it out, Daemon hasn't told you anything," Dreadscythe, laughed turning her back.

"What are you talking about Dreadscythe?" The Fates asked.

Dreadscythe chuckled. "You ladies still haven't figured it out."

"Figured what out?" The Fates shouted annoyed.

"Oh that's right my porcelain mask is hexed," Dreadscythe chuckled as she took off her mask revealing her scarred face. When she completely opened her eyes, she had cuts going through both eyes.

"Who are you?" One of the Fates spoke.

"Sight beyond vision, Death Mark Eyes," Dreadscythe said as her breath became visible. The red in Dreadscythe's eyes began to swirl.

"Don't look into her eyes!" The black haired Fate shouted.

"Too late, I already got you," Dreadscythe smirked. "The reason why I wear this mask is even without using the sight beyond vision chant; my Death Mark Eyes are still effective, but not as effective, but can still do damage."

"Doesn't explain what you know that we don't," The Fate's sneered as they were still paralyzed by Dreadscythe's gaze.

"When I got older, I began to lose the slits in my Death Mark Eyes, the only time I can use my eyes is when I revert to my younger years," Dreadscythe explained.

"Thinking I wasn't going to use my eyes anymore, I past my gift of foresight onto my children."

The Fate's gasped, "Oracle! No wonder we weren't able to find you," The Fates said. "To bad we killed your children, except for your six favorite."

"You mean us?" Allalous said coming from the mist.

"How did you escape?" The Fates asked turning to meet Allalous, Kali, Rogue, Doma, Sen, and Valkyriè.

"We have been trained to know hex spells, all you captured were our doubles," Sen smirked. "Hi Mistress Dreadscythe," Sen smiled.

"I hope you ladies aren't mad, I kept this from you," Dreadscythe sighed.

"Whatever you ladies do, do not, I repeat do not! Step foot within my gaze, believe me what I am about to put my daughters through is torture, and you don't want to live through it."

"Your daughters!" The six sirens exclaimed.

The Fates were shocked. "Our mother, is Dreadscythe, the Black Hawk Reaper?"

"And right now you are wondering how the secret was kept from you so long," Dreadscythe said. "When I gave birth to you three, each of you has your own personality, but you all share one mind, so it is easy to fool," Dreadscythe explained. "If you haven't noticed your hex spells haven't put a dent in me because my eyes protect me from mind manipulating hex spells."

"Being that we are your daughters," The Fates said. "We can master The Death Mark Eyes Curse."

"I was born with these eyes, I made sure your eyes never came out like these," Dreadscythe said. "These eyes take everything from you; you can never look your loved one in the eyes in fear of harming them. They ruin your life from the inside out; they make you question everything, the people around you, your life, your loved ones, your family. I came close to killing you girls when you were first born, so I decided to give you to Daemon, bad idea at the time, but it was the only thing I could think of doing without losing you girls completely. The only one that knew how to control it was my sister, she made this mask for me to hide my eyes from the world," Dreadscythe sighed.

"You're just messing with our heads!" The Fates exclaimed as they fell to their knees crying. "It's the power of your eyes that's messing with our heads."

"Even if that were true," Dreadscythe said putting her mask back on. "My eyes can't always destroy a person's mind as long as it is not in my wishes, I do not wish to destroy your minds; only open your eyes to the truth, another gift my eyes hold dear."

"Dreadscythe is incredibly powerful," Sen said.

"I had no idea," Rogue sighed.

"It's those eyes that give her strength, I'd never seen so much strength," Kali said.

"I would think they rival that of The Canine Eyes and Dragon Eyes technique," Allalous said.

"You have no idea on how right you are both of those techniques were derived from my Death Mark Eyes, mine is the outcome if you would ever use both at the same time," Dreadscythe explained. "Only if you want to endure the pain as if having a knife dragged through your eyes, it is painful."

"I thought you were born with your eyes?" Valkyriè asked.

"I did, I've just known several reapers that have died due to trying to re-create the Death Mark Eyes if they weren't born with it," Dreadscythe explained.

"How are you born with eyes like that?" Kali asked.

"I don't know myself, all I know is after my birth, my mother died, ever since I was young I was raised by the Guardian Council and those of the Twilight Temple," Dreadscythe said.

"Will we ever be able to see the Twilight Temple?" Rogue asked.

"If this turns out the way we want it to, we will be going to the Twilight Temple," Dreadscythe said. "Come on, we got to go, Lucious is making a bee-line for the tower."

"Where is everyone else?" Kali asked.

"They probably got caught up with other reapers fighting," Dreadscythe said.

Dreadscythe and her sirens began to walk off, "What do we do about them?"

"Leave them," Dreadscythe said looking back, "Their spirits are broken; they don't have the will to fight anymore."

**Chapter 20:**

**Fighting Spirit**

The group of girls continued walking off into the mist towards the dark tower. On the other half of the city, Lucious were fighting through reaper after reaper freezing them and then destroying them.

"You guys are all persistent," Lucious snarled. "You don't know when to give up!" Lucious shouted as he exploded with outrageous energy that turned all the surrounding reapers into cards. Lucious slowly continued to walk until he was in sight of part of the tower. He stopped and then looked up. "Almost there," he said exhaustingly.

On the other side of the tower Dogma, Grim, and Inu were about as close as Lucious until two large shadows came from the distance.

Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka then turned into Cerberus

"What in the world are those?" Inu asked.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first one doesn't count," Grim snarled.

"Karu and Kuro," Dogma said looking into the eyes of the two beasts.

Karu revealed himself as a golden white furred jackal. He towered in comparison to Cerberus, and the other guardian beasts. He had glowing white eyes, sharp teeth, and even sharper claws covered in blood. He had even lighter hieroglyphic markings all over his body. Around his neck was a golden choker, and around each of his ankles were broken shackles with parts of the chains still attached. On each paw, there was an opposable thumb.

Kuro revealed himself to be an all black scaled King Cobra. He lay slithering on the ground. He had a golden under belly and glowing black eyes, and his fangs that hung outside of his jaws were as sharp as Karu's claws. Inside the hood were ancient writings written in unfamiliar text. At the tip of his tail was a sharp stinger with barbs spiraling up to the tip.

"So who wants to take them on?" Dogma asked. "I'm going to the tower to fend off Daemon."

"You can't do it alone," Grim said staring Kuro in the eyes.

"Well that settles it," Dogma said. "Inu are you okay with it?"

"As long as Sasori is up for it I am, because it will be him fighting, I don't have the knowledge and know how to go up against guardian beasts," Inu said.

Sasori's spirit appeared and gave a scorpion like nod.

"Settled then," Inu, said. "Sasori and Cerberus will hold those two off and you two go to the tower."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"When the coast is clear, we'll go on ahead," Dogma whispered to Grim.

Grim nodded.

"Chaos Hex Spell, Chaos Demon Possession Transformation," Inu said as he went right into a full Sasori transformation.

Sasori then went after Kuro and Cerberus pounce Karu. When Kuro and Karu were completely occupied, Dogma and Grim ran right past the fighting giants. Within moments Lucious, Grim, and Daemon were on opposite sides of the Tower getting ready to climb to the top of the tower.

"It's time," Lucious snarled. "I'm coming for you Daemon!" Lucious shouted.

A top of the tower, Daemon looked up and opened his eyes, "And I will be waiting, Sight beyond vision, Hawk Eyes!" Daemon laughed as his eyes condensed and became solid black.

At the bottom of the tower Lucious snarled, "Sight beyond vision, Canine Eyes."

On the opposite end of the tower Dogma growled, "Sight beyond vision, Dragon Eyes."

Then all together, the three reapers then said, "Chaos Hex Spell, Chaos Transformation." All three demons reverted to their chaos forms. Daemon's ears shortened, his teeth grew sharper, and his fingers turned into hawk talons.

Lucious, Grim, and Dogma entered the dark abyss and then found themselves in the same room.

"Dogma, Grim" Lucious smirked.

"Lucious," Dogma and Grim said

"You guys ready to do this?" Lucious asked.

"We've been ready," Grim smirked. "I may not have a Chaos form, but I sure have the strength in comparison to you two."

Suddenly Hou and Kyuubi's spirits appeared.

Where is Aizu? Kyuubi asked.

Lucious pulled out one of the red demon cards. "I had to seal him away in order to defeat Ika," Lucious sighed.

"Why didn't you try to merge with him again?" Grim asked.

"He separated from me willingly in order for me to seal away Ika," Lucious said with a sighing growl. "Since I had to use a demon sealing hex spell, I can't break the seal on his card." Lucious then put the card back in his pocket. All three reapers began to walk towards the spiraling staircase in the middle of the room until Wrath, Greed, and Pride came down the stairs.

Greed was wearing a sleeveless blue denim jacket exposing his muscular tone, baggy blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. He had mysterious blue eyes, and long black spiky hair that came down to his shoulders tied in a ponytail. He had long demon like ears, sharp teeth, and sharp fingernails.

"I see you decided to show your true form Greed," Lucious growled.

"Well what's the point of hiding this great body underneath a dying body, and plus you knew, so why would I try to hide anymore," Greed smirked.

"This time, when I kill you," Lucious growled. "I will seal you in your card, same goes for you Wrath."

"You still haven't learned your lesson," Wrath smirked.

"Don't worry, I remember how to beat you," Lucious smirked.

"So why won't you enlighten us," Grim said.

"Each Sin Demon has a weakness according to their specific sin; you don't feed their power they initialized," Lucious explained.

"Good to know," Dogma growled with a demonic grin.

"Let's get this over with," Grim sighed.

"You won't beat us this time," The three sin demons, snarls as they guarded the entrance of the staircase.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with," Grim snarled. "Desert hex spell, Sandstorm Funeral," Grim said as he held out his hand and conjured up a horrible sandstorm that filled the room. "Lucious, get going, we'll hold these three off, you get to Daemon, and stop him."

Lucious jumped over the three sin demons and ran up the spiral staircase.

"So I set the stage, you want to spark the fire?" Grim asked.

"Knowing these fools can only use physical strengths, okay," Dogma smirked. "Inferno hex spell, Blazing Tornado," Dogma snarled as his body unleashed a spiraling vortex of immense heat and turned all the sand particles into enlarged orbs of sharp glass.

"Now, for a lesson, the difference between the mind techniques are the canine mind let's you strategize, the hawk mind give you attack maneuvers, and the dragon mind is telekinesis, let me demonstrate," Dogma smirked. "Notion beyond logic, Dragon Mind," Dogma said as he closed his eyes.

The sharp orbs of glass then floated in midair.

"Now, who wants to be stupid," Dogma said still with his eyes closed.

Grim stood by Dogma's side with his arms folded across his chest.

The orbs then began to burn a bright blinding light. All of sudden, they shattered, the shards then shot towards Greed, Pride, and Wrath. Pride snapped his fingers and a barrier appeared to block all the shards.

"We see you demons have learned some new tricks, compliments of the Daemon and his enhanced powers from the Chaos Box," Grim smirked.

"That and a lot more," Pride smirked as he let his jacket fall to the ground.

All three sin demons began to glow an eerie dark red.

"Want to take this up a notch?" Dogma asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," Grim smirked.

"Chaos hex spell, Chaos Demon Possession Transformation!" Both Reapers shouted as they turned into their full, complete demon forms.

"Hou and Kyuubi," Wrath smirked.

"So glad to know you two are alive and well," Greed chuckled.

"A lot more than we can say for you three," Kyuubi growled.

"We're going to make sure you three never see the light of day ever again," Hou snarled.

"We've heard that so many times, it wasn't funny," Wrath chuckled.

Suddenly Hessian and Diablo busted through the wall.

"It's called a door, learn to use one," Kyuubi said with a fox like cackle.

"We'll take that into consideration," Hessian smirked.

"We'll take them, you two go up and help Lucious," Diablo ordered.

"How about you two go help Lucious and we have a mid evening snack," Hou chuckled.

"Okay, how about Hou you turn back into Dogma and go help Lucious, because it has to be you and Lucious that takes down Daemon, and Grim, Hessian and myself stay and fend off, defeat, and seal these three sin demons away," Diablo said.

Kyuubi and Hou looked at one another and nodded. Hou then turned back into Dogma and ran up the stairs.

Hessian then charged Wrath, Pride jumped on Kyuubi, and Greed and Diablo went after one another. Meanwhile, the sirens and Dreadscythe were nearing towards the tower until they ran into a mixed group of reapers and demons.

"Let me handle them please?" Kali begged jumping up and down.

"You've been working on your transformations haven't you?" Allalous asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to soon find out Allalous," Kali smirked.

"Well show us," Dreadscythe said motioning Kali.

"Dark Abyss hex spell, Inferno Dark Nymph Transformation!" Kali shouted as her body caught a blaze. She then grew blazing fairy wings and her hair was tied in a braided ponytail. She was wearing a dark red strapless bikini top, and a long dark red and black cloth skirt that came to her knees and there was a slit that came up half way to her calf.

"Her hex spells are getting a lot stronger," Sen smirked.

"She is one of the more timid assassins," Rogue added in.

"But she is a tough cookie," Valkyriè said.

"Strong as a whip," Doma said.

"Okay, enough on how great I am," Kali sighed. "It isn't true, you ladies are ten times as strong as I am, and I just wanted to show off a bit."

All the girls laughed.

Kali pouted, "I'll prove to you," Kali said taking to the skies.

"She just wants to prove herself to Lucious," Doma smirked.

"Sad thing is Doggy told me Lucious already liked her," Rogue whispered.

"Now, time for you to feel the burn," Kali said as she looked down upon the group of reapers and demons. "Inferno hex spell, Firefly Firestorm!" Kali shouted as thousands of buzzing lights appeared and circled the group of reapers and demons and wrapped the reapers and demons in a fiery torrent.

Kali landed on the ground close to the torrent, "Implosion," She whispered as the fire condensed and imploded causing fiery streams of fire that shot out.

There was no sign of any reapers nor demons.

"Want to do the honors seeing I am not trained as a reaper fully," Kali said looking back at Dreadscythe.

"Soul Seal," Dreadscythe said holding out her hand as the winds became visible and summoned several hundred black and red cards.

The cards fell to the ground.

"Come on let's go," Allalous said.

The group of ladies continued walking towards the tower. They soon ran into the fighting behemoths that were soon tiring out.

"How long have they been fighting?" Sen asked.

"Not that long, but remember they are guardian beasts fighting one another, so they waste a lot more energy," Doma explained.

"Which ever ones make the first mistake, the others will soon take control," Valkyriè said.

Suddenly Kuro wrapped himself around Sasori, and Karu pushed Cerberus off him, and then pounced on Cerberus.

I see you guys have gotten a lot stronger, Cerberus snarled.

"Only because we have Daemon to thank for that," Karu snarled.

Kuro hissed, "The power is incredible as you can see."

Cerberus growled and Sasori hissed.

Inferno hex spell, Crystal Fire! Cerberus roared blasting a stream of blazing fire at Karu.

Karu jumped off Cerberus. Cerberus jumped up, hunching his back, growling at Karu.

Sasori used his muscular pincers to grab a hold of Kuro's throat, and grasped it as his muscles loosened around Sasori.

"You can't harm us," Sasori snarled.

As long as we believe in ourselves, we will beat you, its not always about power, Cerberus growled.

"Says you," Karu snarled. "Blinding Flash Cannon!" Karu snarled as he fired a widened beam of light at Cerberus and Sasori.

"Acid Shroud!" Kuro hissed as he shot a large bullet of black blob in the center of Karu's attack.

"You want to use guardian base attacks, then lets!" Sasori hissed. "Boulder Shield!" Sasori shouted as he moved up in front of Cerberus and his body turned into solid rock, as he took full force of the two powerful attacks.

When the smoke cleared Sasori was badly injured, he was barely standing on all his legs, he used his pincers to hold himself up.

Are you okay Sasori? Cerberus asked standing over Sasori.

"I'll be fine, just a little exhausted," Sasori grunted, "Normally I barely feel any pain in my defensive state, but since they have the power of the Omegis prophecy at their disposal, I guess I couldn't block the full force, but well at least you are safe, right?" Sasori chuckled.

Suddenly Inu's spirit appeared, Take a rest Sasori, you've done enough old friend. 

Sasori chuckled, "Okay Lord Inu."

Sasori slowly turned back to Inu.

"Cerberus," Inu said looking up at the three-headed hound.

Cerberus looked down at Inu curiously.

"Let's finish them both off, together," Inu smirked.

Cerberus nodded.

"Chaos hex spell, Chaos Transformation," Inu snarled as he slowly turned into a canine-dragon mixed breed demon. He grew long dragon like wings and a dragon wolf like tail. His eyes were a mix between canine and dragon eyes, he had sharp teeth and fingernails. "Chaos hex spell, Rock Armor," Inu snarled as small rocks formed around his body and then absorbed into his skin.

Cerberus lowered his wings down by his side, his five fiery tails whipped rapidly.

"On three?" Inu growled.

Three! Cerberus snarled fiercely.

"Chaos hex spell!" Cerberus and Inu roared, "Divine End!" Both Inu and Cerberus let out a loud roar that filled the skies as they unleashed a bigger burst of the Divine End energy.

The energy engulfed the two demons. When the energy faded, there was no sign of Karu and Kuro. Inu growled, "Soul seal."

A dark and light wave of energy soon formed into red soul cards and flew into Inu's claws. Inu looked at the cards and smirked. "Four down, one to go," Inu growled looking up at the top of the tower.

You're next Uindo, Cerberus growled looking up at the top of the tower as well.

The female assassins ran up to Inu and Cerberus before they continued walking.

"Great job," Dreadscythe said.

"You used your eyes again, didn't you?" Inu smirked turning around with a sly smirk, looking at Dreadscythe.

Dreadscythe pouted. "I didn't use the full blunt of them, just enough to break The Fates spiritually and emotionally."

"It would have worked," The Fates snarled as they came from the dark mist. "If our crystal ball didn't heal us."

"I'll finish this," Allalous snarled. "Weapons hex spell, Long Sword," Allalous said holding out her hand as long silver and gold sword appeared. She held the sword down by her side.

She then held her sword above her head, "Electric hex spell, Blade Intensity!" Allalous shouted as she was struck by lightening and all the electric energy was charged to her blade. "Sealing hex spell, Electric Bolt Slash!" Allalous charged The Fates with a bolt of lightening bolt speed and slashed through The Fates with her glowing blade.

For a moment, nothing seemed to have happened, and then the Fates soon fell apart from their lower halves. Allalous snapped her fingers, and they soon exploded.

"Will one of you reapers do the honors?" Allalous said looking back at Inu and Dreadscythe.

Inu and Dreadscythe looked at one another, "Their my children, their my responsibility," Dreadscythe sighed holding out her hand, "Soul Seal," Dreadscythe said as a black card appeared in her hand with a picture of The Fates.

"Come on let's go," Inu sighed.

**Chapter 21:**

**Reapers Assistance from the Grave**

The group of assassins, Inu, Dreadscythe, and Cerberus continued their march onto The Reapers Tower. Reaper was in a handicap battle against Medusa and Sirena, each one unleashing a fiercer hex spell than the last.

"You girls have gotten real good, but I'm still better," Reaper said jumped back avoiding contact with Medusa's striking snakes and Sirena's dive-bombing birds.

"You only wish you had the power we possessed," Medusa smirked sitting on top of rumble.

"I have something you two don't have," Reaper snarled as he used his wings to brace himself.

"And what's that?" Medusa and Sirena asked.

"The power of the Ancients!" Reaper shouted as a giant black, shady silhouette of a bird appeared around him. The immense power from Reaper blew back all the snakes, birds, and rumble. "Power of the Ancients, Dark Death!" Reaper shouted as the bird took to the skies and eclipsed what was left of the moon. It then dive-bombed, spiraling out of control until it crashed where Medusa and Sirena were standing. The collision caused a mass explosion that covered the plain in smoke. After awhile, the smoke cleared revealing a huge crater with Reaper lying unconscious at the edge of the crater. There was no sign of Medusa, Sirena, or their death pets.

Suddenly a spirit wearing a black hooded cloak. The spirit helped Reaper up.

Good job Reaper, the spirit laughed.

Reaper looked up with a sighing grin, "Raven, so it was you that gave the strength to use that technique."

I gave you the added energy Reaper, but it was all on your own you used that technique, Raven chuckled.

"So what can I do now?" Reaper asked.

It's up to you my student, Raven said, remember, you always have a choice, it's whether or not it's the right one that's the hard decision. 

"I know, I know," Reaper sighed. "I guess I'll just sleep, hopefully when I awake, the world will be back to its former glory."

Let it be, your words reality, Raven said, Sleep, Raven whispered as Reaper fell into a deep sleep. Raven's spirit then vanished into the dark mist. The barren wasteland was silent; nothing could be heard except the moaning wind.

**Chapter 22:**

"**Slow and Steady Wins the Race"**

Lucious continued his climb of the tower, sealing away any demon that stood in his way, until he ran into Gluttony and Sloth on the seventh floor.

"Great," Lucious growled, "Here is where the fun begins."

Sloth and Gluttony stood between the stair case and Lucious.

"You two have several choices," Lucious snarled, "You can either stand aside and let me find Daemon, you can take me to him, I can fight through you and seal you away in nice little cards, or you can attempt to stop me and I still seal you away, its your choice," Lucious smirked showing off his sharp canine teeth, "You two are the more weaker of the Sin Demons so don't make the wrong choice."

"We'll fight," Sloth said.

"Your funeral," Lucious growled.

"Without Aizu you're nothing," Gluttony said sucking on his fingers.

Lucious growled.

"No mercy," Lucious growled. "Blizzard hex spell, ice clones," Lucious, snarled as seven other Lucious's appeared. "Glacier hex spell, Ice Age Barrage!" Lucious roared as immense winds emitted from Lucious's body pushing back Sloth and Gluttony.

"Sinful hex spell, Gluttonous belly!" Gluttony laughed as he opened his mouth and swallowed the entire blizzard in one gulp. He then hiccupped blowing a breath of cool air.

Lucious bit his thumb. How can I fight them, when they have that infinite waste disposal at their fingertips. 

Suddenly Dogma came bursting through the room enraged blowing sparks of fire through his nose.

"Glad for you to join us bro," Lucious smirked still looking at Sloth and Gluttony.

"Glad to be here, what did I miss?" Dogma asked still breathing heavily.

"Well, Gluttony, swallowed my ice age spell," Lucious smirked.

"Let me give something a try," Dogma smirked. "Like you, I too have been developing new and different hex spells."

"Oh, I got to see this," Lucious growled with a twisted smirk.

Dogma kneeled to the ground, placing his hand sideways, and his wings flexed to the ceiling, his body began to let off immense heat, "Inferno forbidden hex spell!" Dogma roared, as he stood straight up as his body rapidly turned as bright as the sun. The heat from Dogma's body was so immense the paint on the wall was peeling, the boards in the floor were catching fire, and everything non-living around him burnt to ash. "Power from the sun! Power from within! Dark Inferno, Firestorm Annihilation!" Dogma shouted as the fire surrounding Dogma condensed into a ball of fire. Dogma then unleashed a wave of heat energy that covered the entire side of the room where Sloth and Gluttony stood.

The fire disappeared into Gluttony's mouth.

"You know that's going to be murder on your insides right?" Sloth said dimly looking at Gluttony.

"I have four stomachs, won't be that bad," Gluttony burped.

Dogma fell to the ground and returned to his human form.

"I forgot how much that takes out of me," Dogma chuckled.

Lucious laughed softly, "Don't scare me like that old friend."

Suddenly, Hou's spirit appeared, Want me to take control, with my help; I can help Lucious bring out the full potential of his ice abilities. 

Dogma looked up at Lucious, Lucious nodded.

"Ok," Dogma grunted struggling to stand.

"Belly Quake!" Gluttony bellowed as his giant belly shook, causing a massive quake that shattered what was left of the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Lucious quickly grabbed his partner and hopped from falling rubble to falling rubble until he found himself on top of the staircase behind Sloth and Gluttony.

"Time for you two to feel the immense heat," Lucious snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Gluttony snarled as he and Sloth tried to climb up after the two reapers.

"Simple," Lucious smirked. "Combination hex spell, Frostbite Inferno!" Lucious roared as the staircase rapidly froze until it caught Sloth and Gluttony.

"Timing hex spell," Sloth yawned, "Slow Motion."

The freezing slowed down after Gluttony was stuck to the stairs. The slow moving frost gave Sloth enough time to jump off the staircase and to jump onto Gluttony, knocking him down, and watching him shatter into tiny shards.

"Ruthless," Lucious sighed shaking his head. "Kill one of your own just to save your own butt."

"I promised you I would be the one to turn you over to Master Daemon, dead or alive," Sloth snarled as his eyes began to glow an eerie white.

"Wait right here Doggy, I'll be through with him in a minute," Lucious snarled.

"Isn't like I'm going anywhere," Dogma chuckled.

Lucious set Dogma down a top of the staircase, and he slowly yet carefully walked down the frozen staircase.

"Let's see what you care about more, your friend or killing me," Sloth smirked.

Sloth stomped on the staircase and it shattered.

Blast! Lucious exclaimed looking up at the motionless Dogma. Lucious used a piece of frozen stairs to jump up and caught Dogma. Sloth grabbed Lucious's ankle and slung him into what was left of the ground.

"For a slow person, you are awfully quick," Lucious snarled looking up at Sloth.

"Or is it that you're moving too slowly," Sloth snarled.

"He's right," Dogma coughed. "He can manipulate time however he desires, he can slow down everything to make his victim believe he is faster than them, but in reality it is in fact us that have slowed down, even slower than him."

Lucious bit his thumb.

How do you stop someone that can manipulate time? Lucious asked himself.

"I think we finally met our match Lu-Lu," Dogma smirked.

"Even in the time of near death, you can still smile," Lucious chuckled.

"We can get out of this, I'm just paralyzed for the time being," Dogma said struggling to stand.

"Don't you even try Doggy," Lucious smirked, "I got this."

"Lucious," Sloth said. "Time to die."

Lucious slowly stood helplessly as he watched Sloth slowly walk towards him. Lucious soon was enwrapped in a torrent of icy cold visible waves of energy. His hair and wings stood straight in the air. His eyes turned solid dark swirling blue.

Sloth stopped in fear.

"He's learning a new hex spell on the spot, that's what I call luck," Dogma coughed with a sly smirk on his face.

Sloth then tried to charge Lucious but was stopped by a path of frozen energy leading from Lucious to him.

"Nowhere to run Sloth," Lucious smirked.

"What are you doing?" Sloth exclaimed.

"You want to slow me down; you want to stop me from reaching my objective?" Lucious growled. "You're about to get your sinful power back at you, tenfold," Lucious growled as he exhaled.

"No!" Slow exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Yes, I can," Lucious smirked. He held his hands above his head as he gathered large amounts of cold energy. The ball of energy grew and grew until it filled what was left of the room.

"What is this?" Sloth grunted as he was still frozen.

"A brand spanking new hex spell that turns back all foes techniques, tenfold," Lucious snarled. "Blizzard hex spell!" Lucious shouted as he emitted waves of dark cold energy that condensed the giant ball of energy to the size of a golf ball. "Avalanche Backlash Cannon!" Lucious shouted as he held down his left arm, levitating the small ball of energy, and then firing a huge blast of energy at the immobile Sloth.

Sloth evaporated in the waves of energy.

Lucious's wings and hair fell down into place, and he soon plopped to the ground.

"Are you going to seal their souls?" Dogma asked as he stood over Lucious, helping him up.

"Let their souls roam," Lucious snarled as he reverted back to his original form. "We have darker souls to seal."

"One problem," Dogma said.

"I know," Lucious said looking up at the small dark hole in the sealing. "There are two more sin demons left, just so happen to be two of the stronger of the sin demons."

"Envy and Lust," Dogma said.

"We have a job to do, lets get to it bud," Lucious sighed as he stretched his wings and floated to the dark hole.

Dogma soon followed behind.

**Chapter 23:**

**Rogue Takes the Field**

At the bottom of the tower, Kyuubi, Hessian, and Diablo were tiring in their battle with Wrath, Greed, and Pride.

I got an idea Kyuubi, but I have to takeover, Grim said.

Kyuubi growled. Want to do what you have planned in my body, or your own? Kyuubi asked.

Best I do it in my body, you've wasted enough energy, waste anymore, you are liable of killing yourself, Grim smirked.

Okay, Kyuubi said as he slowly turned into Grim.

"Alright gentlemen," Grim smirked. "Your best hex spells, on my mark," Grim frowned as sand began to slowly spiral around him.

Hessian held his sword over his head as he was enwrapped in a fierce spiraling inferno. Diablo soon had piercing fiery eyes. The sand around Grim vanished.

"Ready?" Hessian asked.

"Ready," Grim smirked. "Desert Storm Coffin," Grim snarled as the sand slowly wrapped around all three demons.

Pride, Wrath, and Greed tried to move but were unable to free themselves.

"What did you do?" Wrath growled.

"You forget, silicon plus immense heat equals glass, but what get to you is Diablo casting his gaze upon you," Grim smirked.

"Very wise Grim," Pride said smugly.

"What do you expect, I have a part of me the most cunning of the guardian beast," Grim smirked as he turned to see the spirit of Kyuubi.

The three sin demons smirked, "So we are going to go out like this, well put us out of our misery, honestly, we're tired of serving Daemon," Pride smirked as tears rolled down his face.

"Do you have any idea where his immense strength comes from?" Greed asked.

"Us three," Wrath sighed.

"The only reason we are here is just to feed Daemon, Lust lost sight, don't much care about us anymore, all she cares about is making herself stronger, and all that does is empower Envy as well," Pride explained.

"So are you going to finish us or not?" Wrath asked.

"Touching," Grim smirked.

"Seriously," Hessian chuckled.

"But if we finish you three off, it'll be because we have to, not because you asked us to," Diablo snarled.

The sand from Grim's reaping technique was slowly making its way up past the three demons waist.

"Why is your desert storm coffin taking so long to encase them Grim?" Hessian asked.

"Because," Grim snarled, "Trying to give Lucious and Doggy enough time to get to Daemon."

"Why?" Diablo asked.

"Once I kill those three, Daemon will just revive them more demonic and without a conscience, and it will just make it harder," Grim explained.

"But if you kill them while Lucious and Dogma are fighting Daemon, he'll be too occupied to know the difference," Hessian said.

"That's right, that's why I am controlling the constriction of the sand," Grim said. "It'll take about three hours for the sand to smother and constrict the life out of them, should be enough time for Lucious and Doggy to get to Daemon, hopefully," Grim sighed.

The three reapers stood still until Cerberus, Inu, Dreadscythe, and the female assassins entered the room.

"Where is Lucious and Dogma?" Kali asked.

"Hopefully their almost at the top," Hessian said.

So what are we waiting for? Let's go help Lord Lucious! Cerberus growled.

"What are we to do? Those are three high level reapers, we get in the middle of them, we're sure to die," Rogue said.

"Dogma, Inferno Touch Reaper," Diablo sighed

"Daemon, Wind Storm Reaper," Grim snarled.

"Lucious, Frost Bite Reaper," Hessian said.

"There are only four Chaos Demons left," Inu said. "We defeated Kuro and Karu, the only one we have left to defeat is Uindo."

But knowing Daemon, he supercharged him, Kyuubi said as his spirit appeared laying down, looking up at Grim.

Grim looked down at Kyuubi and sighed, "Kyuubi has a point."

Everyone looked at Grim. "Being that Uindo is apart of Daemon, he must have the powers of the Omegis Prophecy woven into his DNA, and with Uindo apart of Dae, just makes Uindo ten times as powerful than he use to be," Grim explained.

"If Lucious was to initialize the Death Mark Eyes merger, he may have a chance, because there is this reaping technique that was said to put down even a divine creature," Dreadscythe said.

"I thought you said that would be dangerous?" Allalous asked.

"True, but if Lucious want to use this reaping technique he would have to have the Death Mark Eyes," Dreadscythe explained.

"Would he know how to merge the dragon eyes and the canine eyes to get them?" Inu asked.

"He has the talents and the know how to use both techniques, he has the history of the Death Mark Eyes, I asked Reaper to teach him about the Death Mark Eyes, so he knows of the reaping technique," Dreadscythe explained.

"What is the name of the technique?" Rogue asked.

"Death Hypnosis," Dreadscythe said, "This reaping technique is the most ruthless and inhumane reaping technique known to all the reapers, as long as the user of the Death Mark Eyes keep a focused eye to eye with his victim, the user can make the victim think and feel like he or she is dying by their worse fear of dying, and then they automatically die."

"I just hope Lucious has the knowledge to use it when the time is right," Kali sighed.

"He'll be fine in the hands of Daemon," a voice said from the dark.

Boogey came from the darkness.

"I thought you beat him!" Inu exclaimed looking at Hessian and Diablo.

"I guess in a last ditch effort, Crow saved his miserable existence with one of his crows," Diablo said.

"Let me take them on," Rogue said.

"Rogue, control your anger with whatever you have planned," Allalous smirked.

"I almost destroy the headquarters and I'm scarred for life," Rogue smirked.

"What are her techniques like?" Inu asked.

"Just put it this way," Sen said.

"She can be quite erupting," Doma smirked.

"Come on Boogey," Rogue smirked.

Boogey rushed across the room.

"One hit wonder," Rogue smirked. "Core Hex Spell, Volcanic Tempest!" Rogue shouted as she unleashed a wave of intense heat energy that evaporated Boogey. Rogue then snapped her fingers. "Easy as cake."

"Cocky, arrogant know it all," Allalous smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know," Rogue smirked.

"Come on let's go, we have a final battle to get to," Grim said as he began to walk towards the stairs. He stopped and looked at Pride, Wrath, and Greed. "Don't worry by the time we get to the top of the tower and find out that the three Chaos Reapers are fighting, I'll kill you," Grim frowned.

Grim continued to walk up the stairs and then vanished. Inu ran after him, and Cerberus turned back into Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka, and the three dogs ran after him.

"Grim is vicious," Kali said.

"He has a lot riding on this if Daemon dies," Hessian said.

"We win, he gets his father back, but he may also lose Kyuubi," Diablo said. "Inu and Dogma must feel the same way."

"Inu, Dogma, and Lucious have nothing else left to lose," Dreadscythe said. "But they have everything else gain."

"Being the sons of the divine gods really doesn't do much justice for anyone," Doma said.

"I just thought of something, who will be the head reaper once Daemon is defeated?" Sen asked.

"Law dictates, whoever defeats the current Grim Reaper becomes the new Grim Reaper, also if a previous Grim Reaper is alive, that Grim Reaper can appoint a new Grim Reaper," Dreadscythe explained.

"Reaper told us, that when his time came, Lucious would take his place as the new Grim Reaper," Diablo said.

"There our answer then," Dreadscythe said.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble. The tower then caught fire.

"This seems familiar," Diablo said.

"We were all standing in these exact spots, when the Chaos Box was first opened," Sen said.

"Can't believe we didn't remember this," Doma said.

"I'm sorry, that was my doing, I made everyone forget," Dreadscythe said.

"Why Dreadscythe?" Valkyriè asked.

"What did people tell you on how Inu, Dogma, and Lucious came into possession of those guardian beasts?" Dreadscythe asked.

"They say that the demons just possessed the first ones that came in contact," Hessian said.

"Well at least I know my hypnosis trick worked," Dreadscythe smirked. "The truth is Inu, Dogma, and Lucious died that night trying to stop Uindo from emerging, but in the process instead of sealing him back in the box, they sealed him within the unconscious Daemon, but they had to sacrifice their own lives to do so. So I brought them back to Reaper's private temple, at that time I found out that Reaper had sealed away Hou, Aizu, and Sasori into their cards, and Reaper said the only way to revive them was to give them a soul until we were able to revive theirs. But after we found and put their souls back into their beings, they had already grown accustom to their demons, so me and Reaper left Aizu, Sasori, and Hou where they grew. Until the negativity was set free and they returned back to their former nature, will they be able to fully assist their host, same for Daemon and Uindo, and Grim and Kyuubi, that is the true secret behind the Day of Dark Inferno," Dreadscythe explained.

"You had to use your Death Mark Eyes to brainwash a mass amount of people," Hessian said holding his sword down by his side. "Because Dragon, Canine, and Hawk eyes couldn't even get that many people."

"We better get going," Dreadscythe said as she walked towards the stairs.

Everyone followed closely behind.

"Knowing Lucious and Dogma, they already cleared the way," Diablo cackled.

**Chapter 24:**

**Daemon's Trump Cards**

While the group of Reapers and Assassins began to climb to the top of the tower, Dogma and Lucious had Lust and Envy backed into the corner.

"I can't believe they have this much strength!" Lust snarled.

"Dogma I can understand, but Lucious!" Envy growled. "He doesn't have his chaos guardian anymore, so where is this power coming from?"

"You stand between two determined reapers, what do you think?" Lucious snarled as his eyes swirled blue.

Dogma's eyes swirled dark red.

"Inferno Hex Spell, Roaring Dragon's Gunfire!" Dogma roared as he unleashed a wave of radical out of control fire.

"Freezing Hex Spell, Howling Ice Wolf End!" Lucious howled as he unleashed a torrent of icy energy that combined with Dogma's wave of fire.

The two hex spells sparked tremendous energy that ripped to shreds everything in its path, it pulled in Lust and Envy with ease, and both sin demons evaporated on contact.

"Soul Seal," Dogma and Lucious snarled as they held out their hands as two red soul cards appeared in each of their hands.

"Next stop," Dogma snarled.

"Daemon," Lucious growled.

Suddenly a hole in the ceiling opened up. Both Reapers looked at one another, Lucious flew up to the hole and Dogma followed behind. Both reapers were standing face to face with Daemon.

"It's been a while Daemon," Lucious snarled.

"It has," Daemon smirked. "So what bring you two here today."

"Don't be so sarcastic," Dogma snarled.

"I remember the last time we stood on this tower, I had just opened the Chaos Box and released some of the Chaos Demons and the Sin Demons," Daemon smirked.

"Let's get to the point, we're going to defeat you Daemon," Lucious snarled.

"How about you just let me have my fun," Daemon snarled.

"Can't let that happen," Lucious snarled.

"I'll make a deal with you two," Daemon smirked.

"What's that?" Dogma asked.

"I have two more reapers for you two fight, you beat them, and you can fight me," Daemon smirked.

"Two more?" Lucious inquired.

"We killed every reaper and demon alike, who else is left?" Dogma snarled.

"You never heard of Gorim and Shinagami have you?" Daemon asked.

"They were deadly reapers that knew no equal, but their only a myth," Dogma snarled.

"Said they were the reapers that assisted you in the destruction of the Twilight Temple, but no one ever lived to tell the tale except you, but I don't believe what you say," Lucious explained.

"You should listen to some rumors, because that one is true," Daemon smirked. "I killed them afterwards, because they outlived their usefulness to me."

"You twisted freak," Dogma growled.

"No, just know how to have fun," Daemon said kneeling down as he began to draw symbols that began to light up one by one. "Forbidden Hex Spell," Daemon smirked. "See, I didn't seal away their souls, I destroyed them, to where their souls never existed, hence the reason their myth, because once you completely destroy someone, that person is forever wiped away from a person's memory," Daemon said as he finished his symbols, and stood up.

"You monster!" Lucious exclaimed.

"You don't even know the full of it," Daemon smiled. "My hex spell is going to take a while, let's sit down and have a talk," Daemon smirked as he sat Indian style in mid air and two wooden chairs appeared behind Dogma and Lucious.

Dogma and Lucious looked at one another and nodded. They took a sit.

"Why Dae?" Lucious asked first.

"Because this is a highly advance hex spell, which will take time to fully reach its potential," Daemon smirked.

"Not that genius, he's talking about how could you do all this?" Dogma asked annoyed by Daemon stupidity.

"No need to get angry Doggy, I Knew what he meant, just wanted to see if I couldn't put ya'll at ease somewhat, you two are always so tense, you need to relax," Daemon smirked as he snapped his fingers as arms came from behind the chairs of Dogma and Lucious and started to massage their shoulders. "Does that feel good?"

Dogma looked at Lucious, "We guess," Both reapers said shrugging their shoulders.

"The reason why I did it is because of power," Daemon smirked as he conjured up a baseball sized atom, and started to toss it back and forth between himself, "With power, comes great responsibility, wanted to prove to everyone that I can be the grim reaper."

"Killing off all the assassins was a bit extreme," Dogma growled smoothly.

"Whoever stands in my way must be destroyed, plain and simple," Daemon said. "So this is why I ask you two here now," Daemon said standing firm on the ground. "Join me, and with our powers, we can rule this world."

"Shove your scythe," Lucious said being cut off by Daemon.

"Insolent fool!" Daemon snarled as his energy blew back Lucious and Dogma.

Lucious and Dogma expanded their wings and braced themselves.

"Let's get him," Lucious growled as he charged Daemon.

Dogma charged behind Lucious and then leveled above him.

"Recreation," Daemon smirked as a wall of dark fire rose up to block off. Lucious and Dogma stopped in midair. Two shady figures appeared in dark fiery abyss.

"Meet Gorim and Shinagami, two of the greatest reapers," Daemon smirked. "Even better than you two, Gorim's Torture Spell makes your Ice Coffin seem like a cooler, Lucious; and Shinagami's Death Wing make your Death Wave Touch feel like a slap across the face," Daemon smirked.

When the fire began to die down there were two figures one short stocky yet built out guy and a tall slim, skinny lady.

The guy was wearing a dingy overalls with no t-shirt on underneath. He had short straggly gray hair; his eyes were completely closed with a wide smile on his face. He had a chain wrapped around his right arm, leading up to a bolt in his back and down his left arm. Attached to the chain in his right hand was a giant hook and in his right hand was a steel hammer. He had larger vulture like wings. His skin was a pasty white complexion, his fingernails was dingy black.

The lady had the same pasty complexion as the guy. She had long straggly dark blond hair, and blood shot black eyes. The lady had smooth firm skin. She was skinny enough where her ribcage was visible. She was wearing a tank top that was to big for her, that hung off her shoulders exposing her regular sized chest. She was wearing skin tight black jeans with two inch, black high heels. She has sharp black fingernails, long grayish white wings. She had several stitches going up and down her arms, waists, and back. When she smiled, she had sharp canine fangs. In her right hand was a long sword like scythe. She had a patch over her eye with a skeleton birds head and crossbones.

"Say hello to Gorim, The Ogre Reaper, and Shinagami the Vampire Reaper, to of the most vile, despicable reapers known to the reaping world," Daemon smirked.

"We are even stronger than you two," Shinagami snarled.

"Yes, very stronger than you two," Gorim cackled.

"I see you got desperate Dae," Shinagami snarled.

"Seem like you no make friends after last time Shinagami and Gorim saw you last Dae Mon," Gorim grinned.

"You two will obey me!" Daemon growled.

"We don't obey anybody," Shinagami snarled turning to face Daemon. "You turned your backs on us, and destroyed us! Knocked us out of existence, into the limbo of The Afterlife, why should we ever consider helping you?"

"Shinagami have point Dae Mon," Gorim snarled still with the same eerie grin on his face. "Why should us help Dae Mon?"

"For one, I can help you with your gram mar," Daemon said mocking Gorim. "Two, if you help me, I won't put you two back in limbo."

Gorim growled. "You want help from Gorim and Shinagami; you should never make fun of Gorim first."

"I give you my word that I will spare your lives if you fight those two," Daemon smirked.

"What does your word mean to anyone Daemon?" Shinagami asked holding her sword down by her side.

"If you so powerful, why not you fight Dogma and Lucious?" Gorim asked.

"Gorim raises a good point Daemon," Shinagami smirked. "If you are so powerful, why should we help you?"

"Because I brought you back to life, and you owe me!" Daemon exclaimed as his sly smirk quickly turned into a frown.

If they help Daemon, we're screwed, we barely have any energy to conjure our hex spells, Dogma said communicating with Lucious through telepathy.

Yea, I know, all we have left are our simple spells, cloning and what not, Lucious said.

Shinagami looked at Gorim for a second, and then looked back at Lucious and Dogma with a sly smirk.

"Come on Gorim, let's repay a debt, after we're through with these two wannabes, we go after the real prize," Shinagami smirked secretly pointing back at Daemon.

"Gorim like, Gorim like!" Gorim heckled.

Shinagami and Gorim charged Lucious and Dogma.

Without warning, Gorim and Shinagami knocked back Lucious and Dogma.

"Their quick," Lucious said using his wings to brace himself.

Dogma fell on his back and almost slid off the burning tower but caught himself at the last second.

"Their good, but we're better," Dogma said jumping back next to Lucious, helping him up.

"Come Doggy, you know we don't have the strength, I don't have Aizu, and you don't have the energy to go through a transformation," Lucious said gritting his teeth.

"That's right," Shinagami snarled with a sinister smirk.

"Don't tell me the Reaper of Second Chances is giving up?" Dogma smirked.

"Never, just wish we had something to go on about these two, we have weaknesses on other reapers, we have no information on these two," Lucious smirked.

"You want to know about us?" Shinagami smirked.

Lucious looked at Dogma and smirked. "Let us here your stories," Lucious said. If this works the way we want, we should get what we need. 

"Our real names aren't important, but our final words will be," Shinagami said. "We were once crew members of the infamous pirate, Canis Lupine Crowe, Gorim was the blacksmith maintenance worker; he kept up with the swords, guns, and artillery of all the crew members, and I was the Crow's Nest lookout. Our Captain was in search of Davy Jones's locker. He had lost his love to the briny deep. He wanted to face Davy Jones himself, to gain what he lost. What none of us knew was Davy Jones was a sea dwelling reaper, the first of his kind. Davy Jones was a reaper under Raven himself. Davy Jones didn't appreciate us sailing his seas for the search of his graveyard crew, so he sent Gogyou along with his infamous Kraken to attack us. None of us survived, Gogyou returned to his depths, the Kraken brought our crew to Davy Jones and he asked us would we be apart of his graveyard crew, if we didn't, he would of feed us to his Kraken and Gogyou. Being smart, Gorim and I took Davy's offer, our captain and crew, not so lucky. They didn't die, but Captain Crowe, swore on his life, he'd make us pay for turning our back on the crew. They escaped, regrouped, and came after us, Davy Jones, and his deadly crew. We lost several of our crew members, Davy became fatally wounded, and that was when we met Raven, he sealed away Davy and appointed us as the Sea Dwelling reapers, we took over the Kraken, Davy Jones's locker, Dead Man's Chest, and The Flying Dutchman the infamous Ship of the wandering souls of the sea. It's been that way for centuries until Raven was gone, then Reaper came into the picture, then something happened, and then Daemon came into the picture. That was when Daemon came to us, the last remaining reapers of the ancient ways, asked us to assist him in the destruction of The Twilight Temple, he promised us, power beyond our wildest imagination, we were naïve, and we believed him, after we destroyed the Temple, he destroyed us, wiped us out of existence, that is why we are here today," Shinagami explained.

Lucious and Dogma just stared at Gorim and Shinagami.

"Shocked are you?" Gorim smirked.

"Not really," Dogma said.

"Upset that you didn't get anything kind of information that you needed?" Shinagami smirked.

Lucious and Dogma bit their thumbs.

"Come on, I got an idea," Lucious said still staring down Shinagami. "It will require a lot of energy, something neither one of us have right at this moment."

"I was thinking, couldn't you try that technique that Reaper says was dangerous?" Dogma asked.

"I don't have the mental stamina to keep that merger together, if I did, I would of already used it," Lucious said. "I may have the mental know how, but doesn't mean squat if I can't keep up the merger needed."

"So we're—" Dogma paused.

"Sitting ducks," Lucious said. "But we can still try my plan."

"How much are we talking?" Dogma asked.

"Our signature Hex Spells," Lucious said.

"Are you serious?" Dogma asked. "That will completely drain us."

"Just channel it for a while, to the palm of your hand with your curse mark," Lucious said holding out his hand as it began to glow, "We can hold them off, until I think the time is right," Lucious smirked. "Just don't lose sight of your channeling."

"Are you through planning?" Shinagami smirked.

"I hungry Shinagami," Gorim cackled.

"You can go after the Dogma," Shinagami smirked.

The monstrous Gorim charged Dogma. Dogma clinched his glowing fist and fended off Gorim with his long wings and keeping his balance with his smaller wings.

Lucious and Shinagami stood still while Dogma and Gorim battled.

"So," Shinagami smirked.

"You and your partner always smile, why is that?" Lucious asked.

"It's nice to always have something to smile about, doesn't matter what is going on, whether its in the heat of battle, the presence of death, or the heat of passion, it is always good to have a smile on your face," Shinagami said moving hair out of her pale face.

"You're awfully cocky for someone that is about to go through death," Lucious smirked wiping sweat from his nose.

"It's funny," Shinagami smiled. "You think you can beat me?" Shinagami asked.

Suddenly the top of the tower caught fire. The fierce fire blazed out of control.

"Intense," Lucious smirked.

"Very," Shinagami smiled.

"So are you ready to do this? Seem like our partners didn't waste any time," Lucious said as his eyes followed the fighting pair of Dogma and Gorim.

"Lets go," Shinagami smirked.

Lucious snapped his fingers and his scythe appeared.

Lucious and Shinagami went at it.

"This ought to be interesting," Daemon smirked floating in mid-air, cross-legged.

The battle between Gorim and Dogma, and Shinagami and Lucious grew more intense.

"You no beat us," Gorim snarled wildly swinging his scythe and hammer.

"You have no idea!" Dogma snarled as he ducked under the scythe and uppercut Gorim.

Gorim barely budged. "You anger Gorim," Gorim snarled. "Ancient hex spell, Vulcan's Hammer!" Gorim shouted as he slammed his hammer on Dogma's back knocking him into the ground, screaming in agony.

Gorim then began to stomp on Dogma's back.

"Gorim have Dogma where he wants him now," Gorim laughed.

It can't end like this, Dogma grunted, Sorry bud, Dogma said looking over at Lucious, You're going to have to defeat Daemon on your own; I can't take much more of this. Dogma's body caught fire, "Extinguish this!" Dogma shouted as his body raged with the fury of an uncontrollable fire. "Inferno hex spell!" Dogma shouted as he held his right hand above his head.

"I no believe so," Gorim smirked. "Ancient hex spell, Titanic Demise!" Gorim shouted as he fired a wave of immense dark blue energy at Dogma.

"Inferno Dragon's Gunfire!" Dogma shouted as he fired a wave of immense fire that soon turned into a blazing dragon that unleashed a fiercer inferno that evaporated Gorim's attack. Dogma then used all his energy to force the dragon to attack Gorim.

Paralyzed from the use of energy at the time, Gorim was unable to move. He was then engulfed by the fierce dragon. When the fire vanished, there was no sign of Gorim.

"The only flaw with your resurrection spell Daemon is once the person you resurrected exhaust all his or her energy with one burst of energy, they are permanently paralyzed," Dogma explained with a sly smirk on his face, looking at the frowning Daemon.

"Nice, didn't know you would have figured it out so quickly," Daemon smirked. "Negative for you Doggy is you used all of your remaining energy."

Dogma passed out laughing.

"Dogma!" Lucious shouted, jumping back from Shinagami's assault, noticing his partner falling to the ground.

With Lucious distracted, Shinagami swung at Lucious, knocking him to the ground. Lucious struggled to get up, Shinagami held her sword down under Lucious's throat. "You move you're dead."

Lucious froze, "You don't have to do this Shinagami."

"Yes," Shinagami said. "I must!" Shinagami exclaimed as she swiftly made a move to decapitate Lucious, but he flipped over on his back and caught the blade with his hands. "I'm stronger than you, give up."

"Look what happened to Gorim, he exhausted all his energy, and he lost his life, do you want that to happen to you?" Lucious asked as he struggled to hold on to Shinagami's sword.

"I'm not as weak as Gorim," Shinagami snarled.

"You're saying that, but it shouldn't matter, you will end up like him," Lucious said as his eyes were filled with an eerie swirling dark blue color. "You exhaust all your energy by killing me, leaving you permanently paralyzed, and what do you think Daemon will do to you?"

Shinagami froze, still holding her sword in place. Taking advantage of Shinagami's frozen state, he broke Shinagami's sword and then stabbed her with the broke blade. She dropped what was left of her sword and began to fall to the ground.

Lucious caught the slowly dying Shinagami.

"I won't disappear, not again," Shinagami said faintly.

"You won't," Lucious smiled. "I will pass on your story for future generations to hear."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Shinagami asked as she started to cough up blood.

"You got to learn to start trusting people," Lucious smirked.

"But if you want, I'll revive soon," Lucious said. "Gorim and you."

"It's okay, don't waste your energy, it is our time, says the Tapestry of Fate," Shinagami said.

"I've heard legends of the tapestry, but was never able to understand what it actually signifies," Lucious said.

"All you need to know is it binds all life on Earth, to one common thread, when that one thread breaks, all humanity, all breeds, all races alike, as you know it will fall apart at the seams where the tapestry has hung for generations," Shinagami explained.

"Do you know where it is hung?" Lucious asked.

"No reaper knows exactly where the tapestry is all that is known is what is woven into the tapestry can never be undone by no person's nor god's hands, but legend has it when the hands are together in one separate spot will they be able to work together and change what is woven," Shinagami said as she continued to cough up blood. "It is my time, goodbye Lucious; sorry I couldn't really get to know you better."

Shinagami died in Lucious's arms, and then her body shattered like glass.

Lucious stayed on the ground in silence.

The group of reapers and assassins along with Cerberus appeared in the staircase.

Daemon laughed. "Nice, real nice Lucious."

"You always got to ruin other people's lives don't you?" Lucious snarled as he looked up at Daemon with his piercing stare.

"It's what I do, but this time it was you and your partners that killed Shinagami and Gorim, not me," Daemon chuckled as he stood up.

"It may of been me and Dogma that killed them this time, but I'll keep their story alive," Lucious snarled as he stood. "That's how you killed them, you didn't keep their story alive, you reaped them like any ordinary victim, and you destroy them out of existence."

"Congratulations," Daemon smirked. "You figured it out, in order for someone to become a legend, all that could be left is just the person's name, no story attached to it, and then they'll start to fade out of the tapestry, like they were never there."

"You're twisted," Lucious snarled.

"Thinking of it, I should of done it to you, maybe I would of won, I would win anyway, but then again it would of never been fun," Daemon smirked.

"You can never erase me from existence," Lucious smirked. "Wherever you go, my name is the writing on the walls, my voice is the whisper in your ear, my name is the talk on the streets, and nothing you do will get people to forget me."

"True, you have become a very famous person," Daemon said as he turned his back folding his arms across his back. "Time and time again, I try my hardest to knock you off your pedestal, even after I used my manipulation spell on a dead Reaper, by appointing me the new grim reaper."

"Still the same young Daemon back in the days of training," Lucious said, "You're pathetic, all this talk about making me seem worthless, just to make yourself seem better than me, you sound like a scared little bully."

"I maybe the same Daemon, but I've changed a lot, thanks to the Chaos Box, I am ten times stronger than you'll ever be, even if you did still have Aizu, you could never beat me," Daemon smirked.

**Chapter 25:**

**Back To the Beginning**

Daemon snapped his fingers and everything soon changed. The burning tower turned into a mountainous terrain, a temple like castle surrounded by twelve golden pillars.

"Welcome to the past, with my power I took us back to when I first found the location of the Chaos Box," Daemon said. "What you are about to witness is the realization of the past, the name haven't change, the events were not altered," Daemon explained. "Unlike other time traveling devices and spells, this spell cloaks us so we cannot alter the current future, we cannot tamper with the past to change it to our liking, I hope you enjoy."

Suddenly there was an explosion knocking down on of the towers. Soon a younger Daemon appeared.

"What are you doing Daemon?" A young woman asked running out of the temple. She had long gorgeous icy bluish white hair tied in a ponytail, mysterious bluish white eyes. She wore a ceremonial blue and white silk kimono with white moccasins. She long icy blue wings that drooped down by her side.

"We want the Chaos Box Aurora," Daemon smirked.

Suddenly younger and more brighter Shinagami and Gorim appeared and bound Aurora's arms behind her back.

"Were you two able to find the box?" Daemon asked.

"No Lord Daemon," Shinagami said.

"No able to find Chaos Box," Gorim sighed shaking his head.

"It has to be around here somewhere," Daemon said biting his thumb.

The twelve guardian beasts soon appeared. Falcone was the size of Hou except he had silver and black razor sharp dragon feather scales, jagged sharp beak, black falcon eyes, and sharper talons. When he stretched his wings he had a longer wingspan than Hou. Finally, he had a jagged horn in the middle of his forehead. Leo was the size of Cerberus only more muscular. He had black fur and even darker mane. He had razor sharp teeth and claws. His tail was a snake. Gogyou was the largest of all the guardian beasts. He had rough, dark blue skin, and a white underbelly. He had mane like tendrils attached to his tail fin, rows of razor sharp teeth, and long bat like wings on his side.

Ika, Kuro, Karu, Aizu, Hou, Gogyou, Uindo, and Sasori were behind Daemon and Cerberus, Falcone, Leo, and Kyuubi stood behind the castle.

You eight will fry for this, Cerberus growled.

"I will bury you afterwards," Kyuubi said with a fox like cackle.

"We will stop all those who oppose The Twilight Temple!" Falcone snarled.

"You noble fool," Aizu growled.

"You should of soaked in the power of the Omegis Prophecy when you had the chance," Hou snarled.

"We stay true to our purpose, like you eight once believed," Leo growled, "What happened to you guys?"

"We felt true power," Uindo snarled.

The eight demonic beasts pounced over the temple and attacked Cerberus, Falcone, Kyuubi, and Leo.

"Cerberus!" Aurora shouted, "Protect the temple!"

Yes Lady Aurora, Cerberus growled as he pushed backed Aizu and Uindo with his massive wings. Divine End! Cerberus shouted as his body lit up, and then fired an immense wave of energy at the eight demons.

"Howling Ice Wolf End" Aizu howled as he fired a wave of immense dark blue energy that clashed with Cerberus's attack.

Out of nowhere came two cats like angels, a boy and girl, and Dreadscythe and a taller version of Dreadscythe appeared. They both were wearing sleeveless blue jean jackets, baggy blue jeans. The boy had on a white muscle shirt and the girl had on a white tube top. They both had long sandy blonde hair tied in a braided ponytail, and hazel brown eyes. They both had tiger tails, long wings that matched the color of their hair, and tiger feet to their body size. The girl was holding the Chaos Box. The taller one looked just like Dreadscythe except she wore all white, instead of baggy jeans she wore a Native American skirt came down to mid thigh, and a holster on her left thigh.

Get the Chaos Box ready Galax, we're going to seal them away, Cerberus snarled still holding off Aizu's assault.

Galax opened the box and readied herself.

Receiving help from his fellow demons, Aizu used their combine energy to force back Cerberus. Falcone and Leo then pushed Cerberus out of the way and sacrificed themselves to save their leader. Falcone and Leo then vanished. Kyuubi then jumped in front of the blast and sacrificed all of his energy to push back all the energy into the box.

The eight demons turned into flashes of light and were forced into the box.

Cerberus then passed out.

Daemon stepped in front of the four angels, "Give me that box."

"Not on my life," Galax snarled putting the box behind her back. "If something happen to us, Eatos, Dreadscythe, it you girls mission to protect this box."

"Touch my sister and I will make you suffer Dae," Galax's brother snarled stepping in front of Daemon and his sister.

"Galaxy, you brave fool," Daemon smirked. "Forbidden hex spell, True Nature, concealing," Daemon said as he held out his hand causing Galax and Galaxy to transform into two white tigers with wings. The black box fell to the ground.

Daemon walked over to the box, kneeled down to pick up the box but Eatos grabbed his hand.

"I can't let you get that box," Eatos said.

"Forbidden hex spell, Annihilation," Daemon said as he looked up at Eatos and she imploded, leaving nothing left of her. He then runs his thumb across his throat, looking at Shinagami and Gorim, "Kill her."

Shinagami and Gorim then killed Aurora. Her body then fell to the ground, and was encased in an ice coffin.

Dreadscythe was enraged, "You take something from me, I'll take something from you," Dreadscythe said taking off her mask, "Death Mark Eyes," Dreadscythe snarled as Daemon fixated on her gaze. "You like using forbidden hex spells, I love using this technique on people who misuse and abuse their ability to use forbidden hex spells, Ancient hex spell, Cursed Spell Sealing," Dreadscythe snarled as Daemon was enwrapped by ancient writings, that was then absorbed into his skin. "Enjoy not being able to use your hex spells." Dreadscythe smiled as she put her mask back on. "Come on Galie, Galan, let's go."

Dreadscythe then turned into a black hawk grabbed the small black knob on top of the box and took off. Galax and Galaxy followed behind her.

"Want us to go after her?" Shinagami asked.

"As tempting as that sounds," Daemon inhaled. "No, let's not."

"So what we do now?" Gorim asked.

"We do nothing, I will search for the Chaos Box," Daemon said massaging my hand. "You two will spend the rest of your lives in oblivion."

"You don't have your nifty little hex spells to do that," Shinagami smirked.

"I do know other hex spells," Daemon smirked. "Chaos hex spell, Dark Death Annihilation," Daemon snarled as he held his hand out and slowly clinched his fist causing Gorim and Shinagami to explode leaving nothing of them.

"All that's left," Daemon snarled. "Didn't get what I came for, but I know who has the box, and I know where she is taking it, making it a lot easier for me."

Daemon snapped his fingers, the temple then exploded, burying Aurora's coffin and Cerberus's lifeless body. Daemon then disappeared into the shadows.

Lucious and Daemon were uncloaked and stood in the middle of the barren wasteland.

"You got to be kidding me?" Lucious asked.

"I know, poor acting, the way I remember it was a lot more entertaining," Daemon smirked.

"You seriously need to get your head checked," Lucious snarled.

Daemon smirked. "Let's go back to when I found the Chaos Box shall we," Daemon said snapping his fingers as Lucious and Daemon appeared in an older version of the Reaper Tower. When there were rooms and hallways running up and down each floor of the tower.

Lucious sat on the window bench looking up at the full moon.

"Lucious," a feminine voice called out.

Lucious looked back and saw Kali standing in the doorway of his room. "We're waiting for you so we can all go out Lucious, are you ready."

"Yea, I'm ready," Lucious smiled. He hopped off the window bench and walked towards the door and came into the corridor of the first floor. In the corridor was Sen, Doma, Grim, Rogue, Oracle, Hessian (With his head), Diablo, Valkyriè, and Allalous.

"Where's Daemon and Doggy?" Allalous asked.

"You know the all mighty grim reaper comes and goes as he pleases, we can't stop him," Lucious said as he put on his robe. "Dogma, I don't know, he's never late."

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Grim asked.

"How about a walk," Kali smiled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the tower caught fire.

"What in the blazes?" Grim asked.

Suddenly everything paused and the up to date Lucious and Daemon appeared.

"Why did you pause it?" Lucious asked.

"Just wanted to point out that what you people didn't notice is a wolf creature in the shadows," Daemon pointed in the corner at a pair of glowing green eyes.

"Who is that?" Lucious asked.

"You'll find out in a few minutes," Daemon said, "Now back to your regularly scheduled past," Daemon smirked as he snapped his fingers and the current scene continued.

"You guys stay here," Lucious said as he ran to the staircase. "I'll go check it out."

Everyone ran outside avoiding the raging flames.

Unknowingly to everyone the wolf creature the present Daemon pointed out ran after Lucious.

It took Lucious several minutes to make it to the top of the tower where he found Dogma barely conscious.

"Dogma, what are you doing here?" Lucious asked. "You know we're forbidden to ever be on this floor knowing what is up here."

"I don't know, one moment I'm waiting at the front door, then the next I'm here, I don't know," Dogma said as he completely came to. "Where is it?"

"The Chaos Box?" Lucious asked. "It wasn't where it was suppose to be, that's why I asked you," Lucious said as he scanned the room and then noticed that the trap door to the roof was open.

"You stay here," Lucious said standing up, "I'll be right back."

Lucious stretched his wings and flew to the top of the tower. On top of the tower was a dark figure holding the Chaos Box.

"Alright hand over that box and we won't have any trouble," Lucious snarled.

In a mixed voice, the figure said, "Not until I absorb all of its contents."

"You obviously have no idea who I am," Lucious smirked.

The dark figure soon turned into a huge burly muscular demon like creature, the box fell to the ground.

Go ahead, go for it, the creature bellowed.

Lucious froze in fear. The creature kneeled down and slowly opened the box.

"Frozen hex spell, Ice Cannon!" Lucious shouted as he fired a beam of icy energy at the creature. Everything around him and the creature slowly frosted over.

You won't beat me, the creature snarled.

Suddenly Dogma appeared behind Lucious assisting him to force more energy on the creature.

"Doggy, are you insane?" Lucious asked looking back at Dogma.

"You actually think I'm going to let you go in this alone?" Dogma smirked.

"Thought crossed my mind, but if that's what you wish, and then I more than welcome your help," Lucious smirked.

"Less talk, more forcing energy," a cloaked figure said as he appeared on the other side of Lucious adding more energy to Lucious's burst of energy.

Suddenly three streams of light appeared out of nowhere and shot across the world.

"Who are you?" Lucious asked.

"If we live through this, I'll tell you later," the cloaked figure said.

"We'll make it through this," Lucious smirked.

All together Dogma, Lucious, and the cloaked figure forced all the energy into one final burst of energy and incinerated the creature. The Chaos Box then closed with steam seeping out of the cracks. Dogma, Lucious and the cloaked figure fell to the ground unconscious.

Out of nowhere Dreadscythe appeared along with two white tigers, and another cloaked figure.

"This is something else, but what we feared has happened though Lord Reaper," Dreadscythe said.

"Four of the worse Chaos Demons are free," Reaper said.

"Aizu, Hou, Sasori, and Uindo," Dreadscythe said.

"I sent Grim, Hessian, Diablo, Boogey, The Fates, Sirena, and Medusa to search out and seal them away," Dreadscythe said.

Reaper kneeled down and checked the pulse of all three fainted warriors, "We have to act quickly."

"They can't be?" Dreadscythe exclaimed. "Even Inu?"

Reaper nodded, "All three are dead."

"Didn't I just revive Inu?" Dreadscythe sighed.

Reaper sighed. "We have to get them back to my temple."

"Why?" Dreadscythe asked.

"Where did the gods get their training?" Reaper asked.

"Raven's temple? But what does that have to do with anything?" Dreadscythe asked. "Wait! Nevermind, your temple use to be Raven's, but then again why would their spirits return to the temple?"

"A place where they would be secure, knowing of whose their fathers are," Reaper said.

"Pangè-Ryu and Triryu," Dreadscythe said, "Who would of thought that these three are the offspring's of the two legendary creatures in humanity," Dreadscythe giggled. "But wouldn't that make Lucious and Inu brothers?"

"Inu is Lucious's older brother," Reaper said. "And yes, Inu does know, but me and him have gotten strict orders from Triryu himself, not to tell his youngest son until the time is right."

Suddenly Grim appeared from the shadows. By his side was the Kyuubi spirit.

"I think you guys want these," Grim said holding out three dark red cards.

"Where's the fourth?" Dreadscythe asked.

"All I found was Aizu, Hou, and Sasori, Kyuubi couldn't sense out Uindo," Grim said placing his hand on Kyuubi's head. "Well he did, but then it vanished."

"Where do you think Uindo is?" Reaper asked.

"Kyuubi thinks that Uindo has already found a host and the host either doesn't know and Uindo went into dormancy so he can revive as much as his powers or the host does know and he or she is masking their aura so we can't find him," Grim explained.

"Grim," Dreadscythe said.

"Yes Dreadscythe?" Grim asked as he turned his back and pulled on his hood.

"I want you to forget everything that has happened tonight," Dreadscythe said.

"You don't have to use your Death Mark Eyes on me Dreadscythe," Grim sighed. "I intend to forget, I am only a reaper to get my father back, don't worry as soon as I live up to my contract, I will forget everything that has happened."

"Fair enough," Dreadscythe said.

"One question though," Grim said as he turned half way. "You're back Reaper, so why won't you resume your role as the Grim Reaper?" he then asked turned back around.

"I want to see what plays out, I will take my place as the supreme reaper soon Grim," Reaper said.

"I really don't care, I am cursed as it is," Grim said looking down at Kyuubi. "Like whoever has Uindo, I am cursed with my own inner beast."

You know you love me Lord Grim, Kyuubi cackled.

"Only because I am cursed with you," Grim snarled. "All I wanted to do was to live a normal life, but knowing I am just a vassal for you just ruins my life."

You don't really mean that? Kyuubi asked as his ears drooped, his back hunched, and his two tails dropped.

Grim nodded.

Kyuubi then disappeared.

"I little bit harsh, don't you think?" Dreadscythe asked.

Grim shrugged. Grim then turned to sand and disappeared.

"May everyone forget the events that have happened tonight," Dreadscythe said as waves of energy pulsed from her eye and traveled through out the world.

"Ancient hex spell, Teleport," Reaper said as he Dreadscythe and the lifeless bodies of Inu, Dogma, and Lucious disappeared.

**Chapter 26:**

**Daemon versus Lucious**

The present Lucious and Daemon appeared.

"After that, they revived you, your brother, and Dogma, sealed the souls of Aizu, Sasori, and Hou in you three, and now we are where we are today," Daemon smirked as he snapped his fingers and everything returned to normal as it was in the present except Daemon and Lucious were on a floating field that floated ten feet above the top of the tower.

Lucious looked beneath him and Daemon and saw his friends looking above him. Then he looked behind him and saw a lifeless Dogma.

Everyone began cheering, "Take him out Lucious!"

"I got a deal for you Lucious," Daemon said. "Give me the cards of Gogyou, Aizu, and Ika and I'll let you go scot-free, one condition, you got to kill Dogma."

"You can take that deal and shove it," Lucious snarled.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Daemon exclaimed. "You have nothing left, the gauntlet I set for you, and you still defy me!"

"You still haven't figured it out," Lucious laughed. "Maybe at the end of this bout, you'll figure it out."

"What fuels you Lucious Okami!" Daemon snarled as he charged Lucious, kneeing him in the stomach. "What keeps you defying me?" Daemon shouted as he hammered Lucious in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Lucious chuckled.

Daemon sneered and then kicked Lucious over near Dogma.

Dogma rolled over and began to whisper in Lucious's ear, "Come on Lu-Lu, you can't give up, you got all your friends counting on you."

"I can keep saying screw you and a couple of witty comebacks, but that's about it, I don't have that much energy left for any hex spells," Lucious smirked.

"Would you like some help?" Dogma asked.

"What kind of help? You mean like the world's military help?" Lucious chuckled.

"I'm serious dang it!" Dogma exclaimed. "Take Hou and my inferno powers and combine them with your freezing techniques maybe that will give you a power boost."

Lucious thought for a second, "Sure, what can it hurt?" Lucious smirked.

"Hold out your cursed hand," Dogma said slowly trying to get up.

Lucious handed out his hand. Dogma took hold of his hand, "Combination hex spell, Fire and Ice Merger," Dogma said as his hand began to glow dark red and Lucious's hand glowed dark blue. The two glowing colors began to merge into Lucious's hand. Dogma then passed out, not before saying, "Take him down Lu-Lu."

Lucious nodded. He slowly stood as his body began to glow a reddish blue. Lucious took off his gloves and then looked at his left hand and saw that his cursed seal was fused with his partners. Suddenly Hou's spirit appeared next to Lucious. Lucious looked up at the ferocious hawk and nodded.

"No matter however much amount of power you obtain from now until doomsday, you will never defeat me Lucious," Daemon snarled.

"Let's put that to the test then, shall we?" Lucious asked.

Daemon charged Lucious and tried to knee him again, but Lucious blocked his knee and pushed him to the ground.

"All these years on trying to humiliate me, to embarrass me, only makes you look like the fool," Lucious smirked.

Daemon snarled.

"Where's the happy go lucky Daemon," Lucious smirked. "Blizzard hex spell, Howling Ice Wolf Blast," Lucious snarled as he fired an immense beam of energy at Daemon at close range.

Without time to dodge Daemon caught the full force of Lucious's attack.

Everyone started cheering.

Lucious turned his back and began to walk away until he stopped for a moment.

"I knew you weren't dead," Lucious frowned. "Would of been too easy."

Daemon slowly stood. Half of Daemon's face was badly frostbitten.

"I'm sensing a hint of déjà vu," Lucious smirked.

"Cocky, arrogant, and ruthless all at the same time, you need to understand your place!" Daemon exclaimed as he sweep kicked Lucious.

Lucious did a one handed back flip to avoid Daemon's kick.

"Got to be quicker than that," Lucious smirked as he landed back on his feet.

Daemon growled. He then had a sly smirk on his face.

Lucious quirked his eyebrow.

"You forget, I have something you don't," Daemon

Lucious jumped back from Daemon as he began to let off ominous waves of dark eerie energy. "Why do you got to make things difficult?" Lucious asked.

"It's my character, what kind of deranged, demented super villain would I be if I just gave up?" Daemon asked with an eerie, sadistic smile on his face.

"You have a point, but I still won't let you takeover," Lucious snarled.

"Let me!" Daemon chuckled. "You won't let me do anything, I've already taken over, look around you, the world is my playground," Daemon smirked as he twirled around as he floated to the skies.

"Chaos hex spell, Inferno Frost!" Lucious shouted as he fired a wave of dark blue fire at Daemon.

Daemon sneered, "Chaos hex spell, Whirlwind Smother," Daemon smirked as he waved his hand as a green wind appeared and vaporized the fire. "You can't harm me you fool, I am virtually invincible, so just hand over the cards of Ika, Aizu, Gogyou, and seal away Hou so I can finish my sick ploy of taking over the world."

"Do you even have to ask me that question?" Lucious asked.

"It was worth a shot, guess I have to take them by force," Daemon sighed with a sadistic smirk. "Chaos Hex Spell," Daemon growled as he slowly began to grow. "Demon Transformation, Full Possession!" Daemon roared as he turned into a complete Uindo.

Remember me! Uindo roared.

Lucious froze in fear.

God not this, Lucious said to himself.

Uindo took one step towards and swiped his big arms knocking the stunned Lucious across the plane.

Fight me Lucious, Uindo growled with a demonic laugh.

Everyone beneath them began shouting.

"Don't give up Lucious! Fight Back!"

Lucious laid on the ground motionless, with a blank stare in his eyes. Suddenly Hou's spirit hunched over Lucious.

Get up Lucious, Hou said. Remember, you've faced your fear of Uindo and death in your training, and you can do it now in reality. 

"I don't know if I can Hou," Lucious said faintly.

Suddenly spirits of Aizu, Sasori, Cerberus, Karu, Kuro, Ika, Kyuubi, the guardian form of Uindo, Valcone, Leo, Gogyou appeared around Lucious.

Come on Lucious, you can't give up yet, Kyuubi sighed, Well you can't give up all, we all depend on you to make it through this, you must defeat Daemon and restore peace to the Earth. 

Don't let that fake Uindo spook you, Uindo said scratching his belly.

Lord Lucious, I am always here with you and your fighting spirit, Cerberus snarled.

Just don't give in, I never knew the younger son of Triryu was a coward, Karu chuckled with a jackal like laugh.

Lucious slowly got up and one by one, each of the spirits disappeared except Hou.

"You ready for this Hou?" Lucious asked.

Hou nodded. All of a sudden his body caught fire.

"Chaos hex spell, Demon Transformation, Full Possession," Lucious snarled as his body was engulfed in a blaze of fire. The fire slowly took form. First forming flaming wings, a fiery hawk body, then the legs and feet, and finally the tail. The fire then vanished revealing a radiant Hou with his wings sparkling with sparks of fire in his feathers. When he flapped his wings and ruffled his feathers, the sparks fell the ground.

Hou, the demonic Uindo growled. So glad to see you again. 

"You sell out," Hou snarled.

If I remember, you and several others sold your souls in order to gain the power from The Chaos Box just like me, Uindo growled.

Hou growled.

"Enough talking, let's get this over with already," Hou snarled as he stretched his wings and took to the skies.

Uindo tried to reach for Hou but he was out of the massive bear's reach.

"Got to do better than that," Hou smirked.

Demon hex spell, Chaos Wind Blast! Uindo roared firing a beam of powerful energy at Hou.

"Guardian hex spell, Divine End!" Hou screeched as his body emitted waves of bright fiery energy that forced Uindo's attacks back.

The two attacks collided, blowing back both of the destructive beasts.

Uindo landed on all fours and Hou stretched his wings bracing himself.

You gotten stronger my brother, Uindo smirked.

"Thanks," Hou snickered floating above the ravenous, demonic bear.

Still not stronger than me, Uindo snarled.

"We'll just have to test that won't we," Hou snarled.

I guess we shall, Uindo said as he stood on his hind legs.

Lucious's spirit appeared kneeling down on top of Hou's head.

He's starting to lose energy rapidly, Lucious said.

"I know," Hou said as he looked up at the translucent Lucious.

He hasn't yet mastered the full power of the Omegis Prophecy, Lucious smirked.

"That's right, there are two shared minds in that body, and the powers must be divided equally or the power is lost," Hou said.

Are you going to come down here and fight me or not? Uindo growled.

Hou looked down at Uindo.

I got an idea, Lucious said.

"I don't think so Lucious," Hou said. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself to destroy Uindo."

Like we have no other choice, Lucious said.

"Like Lord Marcel Megami once said "You always have a choice, it's whether or not it was the right decision that really matter" so do you seriously think I will let you make this decision, it maybe your choice, but its the decision you must make on your own."

Lucious nodded, and Hou nodded in agreement. Hou then slowly turned back into Lucious.

Lucious floated to eye level of Uindo. His body then was enwrapped by spiraling dark blue and dark read energies.

Uindo jumped back, and caused a thunderous thud.

"What are you scared of Uindo?" Lucious smirked.

Who said I was afraid, Uindo growled, I didn't want to completely incinerate you when I used this technique, Uindo snarled as he stood on all fours and he began to rage with incredible gray energy.

"I see we have the same idea," Lucious smirked as he held his hands out by his sides as the energy channeled out to the palms of his hands and formed spiraling spheres of dark reddish blue energy.

Uindo opened his mouth as the energy surrounding him channeled to his mouth and formed the same kind of energy but larger.

You can't beat me! Uindo roared.

Lucious looked down at his friends and then looked at Cerberus.

"Get them out of here Cerberus!" Lucious shouted.

Suddenly the invisible plane beneath Lucious and Uindo shattered. The lifeless Dogma was encased in a fiery cocoon that floated in mid air.

Everyone soon jumped off the top of the tower in fear of the upcoming events.

The two powers from Lucious and Uindo caused a tear in the sky revealing a dark red eclipse with the universe scattered through out the sky. Starlight's, planets, and other worldly phenomena filled the skies as the two powers raged out of control. Suddenly the ground was overtaken by a massive tidal wave that destroyed what was left of the abandoned city. Washed away the group of warriors, knocking them unconscious.

Out of nowhere the demonic Uindo and Daemon began to separate into two complete full beings, but they kept their focus on channeling their energies.

I need help, Lucious said to himself, Reapers of the Ancients, send me assistance, to help me defeat this incredible evil. Suddenly the twelve guardian beast's spirits returned. I ask for help and they send me the spirits of the guardian beasts, that's what I'm talking about, Lucious smirked. But just in case this doesn't work, Lucious said to himself, "Sight beyond vision!" Lucious shouted as his eyes shot out beams of dark light.

What is he planning? Kuro hissed.

Death Mark Eyes, Aizu and Hou blurted out.

"That's right," Lucious said. "If I can't kill both of them with one shot, I at least have one last fighting hope, cause if I call on the technique now, then when I unleashed this next attack, I can already have the eyes."

Makes no sense to me, but I think we all got the gist of your plan, Kyuubi cackled.

"Death Mark Eyes!" Lucious shouted as he quickly closed his eyes, and screamed in pain as dark sparks came from Lucious's squinting eyes.

"Sight beyond vision, Hawk Eyes," Daemon mumbled at the same time when Lucious finished his chant.

When Lucious opened his eyes he had jagged lines going through both of his eyes.

Lucious kept his glare on Uindo and Daemon, "I will need your guys help, please," Lucious said calmly. "Lend me your strengths."

All the guardian beasts looked at one another and nodded.

Howling Ice Wolf End, Aizu said as he began to glow dark blue.

Inferno Feather Storm, Hou said as his body was wrapped in a fiery helix.

Sandstorm Funeral, Kyuubi snarled as his body began to glow a sandy blond.

Lightning Twister Feather Storm, Valcone squawked as his body began to spark with white electricity.

Tsunami Desolation, Gogyou said as his body was outlined by blue energy.

Burning Light Explosion, Karu snarled as his body raged with white energy.

Darkness, Kuro hissed as he coiled himself up and he was enveloped in a shroud of darkness.

Magnitude Shockwave Explosion, Sasori snarled as his whole tail began to glow dark green.

Razor Wind Storm Cannon, the guardian Uindo said as his energy made the wind visible around him.

Braver Cannon, Leo growled as he opened his mouth and bright energy began to gather in between his fangs.

Thunder Stroke Blast, Ika growled as his lightning bolt body grew brighter.

Inferno Desolation, Cerberus growled as his wings stood up his tails stood out, hunched all three heads, as his body caught fire.

"Hope you and your wannabe reject Uindo can withstand the special attacks of all twelve Guardian Beasts Daemon," Lucious smirked.

"Hope you don't get blown away Lucious," Daemon smirked, "Time to knock you out of existence and out of my life!" Daemon shouted. "Chaos Divine End!" Daemon shouted and Uindo roared as they unleash their concentrated burst of energy upon Lucious.

Give it everything you guys got, Lucious said to the guardian beast, Combined Guardian hex spell, Ultimate Divine End!" Lucious shouted as he fired a massive amount of energy at the incoming combined attack of Uindo and Daemon.

The twelve guardian beasts spirits turned into their attacks and fired themselves, spiraling themselves around Lucious's attack. When the two attacks collided, they exploded. The explosion shattered the demonic Uindo, and forced both reapers back, knocking them unconscious.

When the smoke cleared, Lucious and Daemon were lying on top of all the washed away rubble and debris.

Movement came to Lucious first, and then Daemon. Both of them soon made it to their feet, not taking their glaring eyes off one another.

"You have nothing left old friend," Daemon chuckled.

"Neither do you," Lucious said with a sly smirk. "So how do you want to settle this?" Lucious then asked.

"How about an old fashion martial arts fighting style," Daemon smirked. "My Wind Agility Fighting Style against your Arctic Defensive Fighting Style."

"You sly devil, you know without energy I can't fight with that style," Lucious smirked as he steadily concentrated on Daemon's eyes. I wonder if he noticed if he has any visitors in his mind right about now, Lucious said to himself.

Suddenly Daemon Balled up his fist and his body became limp.

"So I see you still want to go through with this," Lucious smirked. Lucious then stepped back with his right leg, bent it, and held out his open hands.

"What separates our fighting styles is yours require an ample amount of energy to keep up with your opponents speed and at the same time for you to use your sight heightening senses to zero in on any weaknesses, vulnerable points, and/or pressure points, and mine is I relax every muscle tissue which gives me a lot of mobility, and quick reaction time to counter attack anything thrown at me, so I only got one question to ask you, Do you feel lucky? Well do you? Do you feel lucky Lu-Lu," Daemon chuckled sadistically as he dangled towards Lucious.

Daemon then tried to take a swing at Lucious, but Lucious blocked Daemon's punch and then tried to sweep kick Daemon off balance but Daemon back flipped over Lucious. Daemon tried to kick Lucious upside the head but Lucious blocked the kick and then attempted to punch Daemon in the stomach as he was landing to the ground. Daemon wrapped his legs around Lucious and tried to throw Lucious he landed right back on his feet and back in his stance. This fighting went on back and forth for what seem like hours.

Daemon then charged Lucious. Both reapers broke out in an all out fist fight, with neither one landing a punch nor kick.

You've gotten so strong in this short period of time, even with the powers of the Omegis Prophecy in my hands, you still manage to be one if not two steps ahead of me, Daemon said to himself concentrating on his battle with Lucious, not taking his eyes off of Lucious's. Even when we were just training under Reaper, you were always better than me, everything came so easy to you, you mastered all the different kinds of hex spells, cloning, transformation, disappearing, attacks, defenses, all of them! My brains, my cunning, my logistics weren't enough to please Reaper. 

The hand to hand battle between Lucious and Daemon went on for several minutes without one breaking their form. Each move was done over and over, all kicks and punches were dodged, blocked, and turned against the other. Both of them began to perspired while neither one of them took their eyes off one another. Then something happened, Daemon began to lose his fighting form, he began stumbling. With his first stumbling, Lucious took advantage, and started attacking at specific points on Daemon's body. First his arms, then his neck, next his legs, and finally his chest. Daemon then fell to the ground.

Daemon rolled onto his back screaming in agony.

"Sad isn't it," Lucious smirked as he kneeled down on top of Daemon's chest.

"What did you do to me?" Daemon asked still screaming in pain.

"Still haven't figured it out, my Death Mark Eyes were manipulating everything you were doing, I sped up your attacking speed, until your mind couldn't keep up with your movements and that when I took advantage," Lucious explained as he kept his gaze on Daemon's.

"No," Daemon sighed as he tried to close his eyes but was unable.

"Once you set your eyes upon my gaze, I control every body function," Lucious smirked.

"You can't do this, I am the grim reaper," Daemon said completely paralyzed.

"You've been demoted," Lucious said. "You want to know why I was always better than you. I studied harder, I wanted to become grim reaper, and I had the talents to do so, I even began to master one of the most complicated, most dangerous, and the only permanent heightening ability," Lucious said as he moved strands of wet hair from his face to the side. "Death Mark Eyes."

"What are you going to do to me?" Daemon asked faintly.

"It's not what I am going to do to you, it's what you're going to do to yourself," Lucious said as his voice echoed inside Daemon's head. "With the Death Mark Eyes I have the ability to either make you believe you are aging at an alarming rate, and you can die of mental old age, or I can put your mind through a death scenario for what seems like weeks but only several seconds have past, and then you die like that, but that's only the pinnacle of what I can do, I can turn your brain to mush and leave you as a vegetable, but what you put my friends and me through, that's too good for you," Lucious growled as his Death Mark Eyes grew more canine like. "I might as well kill you now, Death Mark Eyes, Death Hypnosis," Lucious snarled as his voice faded off into Daemon's mind. "You're hanging from a cross, strung by your wrist, helpless. Leave you there for a week with nothing to eat, your exhausted and haven't eaten, starving. You see people walking around, you scream for help but no one is unable to hear your cries. I cut you down from your prison. I pull you up by your hair, helpless to stop me, I begin punching you in the stomach."

Daemon laid on the ground paralyzed.

"Thinking you have had enough punishment, I drop you to the ground, and begin repeatedly stomping you in the stomach," Lucious said as Daemon's body began to jerk repeatedly. "I keep kicking you until you start to cough up blood. I then place my foot on your neck and slowly put more and more weight on your neck every over two minutes. You start to gasp for air, and try to move my foot from your neck, but I was too strong for you."

Daemon started to gasp for air as he squinted his eyes in pain.

"I then summon my scythe, and stab the end into the middle of your chest, barely missing your heart and lungs, leaving you for dead, I then snap my fingers as chains come from the ground and wrap around your neck and tighten every second," Lucious smirked. "I then kneel down and whisper in your ear have fun in the Afterlife, and hope you get what you deserve when you arrive," Lucious snarled. "I then disappear, leaving you in a dark abyss."

Lucious grabbed Daemon wrist and checked his pulse, and smiled, "Sorry old friend, sorry I had to do it, I hope you understand."

**Chapter 27:**

**Sealing Away, **

**Chaos Reaper's Gift**

Lucious then looked around and no one was in plane sight, he then looked up and saw the fiery cocoon that held his partner. He laughed and then flew up to the cocoon. He knocked on the cocoon, "It's safe now baby, the bad guy is gone," Lucious chuckled.

The fiery cocoon vanished and Dogma appeared staying right side up, laughing. "Go ahead Lu-Lu, tell me how you really feel."

"You know you like a brother to me, so quiet," Lucious smirked.

"I was enjoying my nap, why did you wake me?" Dogma asked.

"I needed help digging up the others," Lucious smirked, pointing down at the ruins of the town.

Suddenly three figures appeared. One being Triryu.

The other was an average size male with long white, spiky hair tied in a ponytail and mysterious white eyes. He wore a ceremonial white, silver, and black robe. He had long white angel dragon wings and a long white tail. Then third was a young girl, she had long blond hair with black streaks of hair underneath, her hair was tied in braided ponytail and pulled to right side, and she had mysterious hazel brown eyes. She was wearing an all white ceremonial silk kimono with a black and dark blue top on underneath. She had long blond angel wings, and around her right ankle were two silver anklets.

"Father," Lucious smirked.

"And I take it the other guy is my father, Pangè-Ryu, and the girl is Daemon's mother, Eata-Ryu," Dogma smirked. "Well sorry my partner killed your son," Daemon chuckled.

"It no problem," Eata-Ryu said. Eata-Ryu had a soft, sweet, innocent child like voice for her size. "Those who are corrupted by power do not deserve to live."

"Little bit harsh don't you think?" Lucious asked.

"That's Eata being nice, you don't want to see her when she's harsh as you so calmly put it," Triryu chuckled.

Eata-Ryu pouted.

"So what brings you three to our corner of the world?" Dogma asked.

"Just wanted to commend you on a job well down," Pangè-Ryu said.

"If we did such a bang up job, why hasn't the world returned back to the way it was before the Chaos Box was opened?" Lucious asked.

"You need to forge a new container to seal away Chaos and the Omegis Prophecy," Eata-Ryu said.

"How do we do that?" Dogma asked.

"That is for you to figure out," Pangè-Ryu said. "We shouldn't have to tell you everything."

Dogma and Lucious frowned.

Dogma then looked at Lucious, "Please tell me you didn't leave Daemon lifeless."

Lucious froze, "Okay, I won't tell you, but why do you ask?"

"Because," Dogma exhaled, "He is floating right there!" Dogma exclaimed as he reverted to his demon form.

"But I killed him!" Lucious growled as he reverted to his demon form.

Daemon was floating across from Dogma and Lucious in his demon form, with solid white eyes and with his energy raging out of control. He then held his arms out in front of him as he channeled all his rage and energy into a ball of electrical energy that grew by the second.

"I will kill you," A voice said coming from Daemon's mouth.

"That isn't Daemon," Eata-Ryu said calmly. "Once you kill a person, you must immediately destroy the body and seal away the soul, if not, the soul will return to the body, but I take it that the demonic Uindo and Daemon have combined souls, so its one complete soul in Daemon's body, and they have the complete one hundred percent of the Omegis Prophecy at their fingertips," Eata-Ryu explained.

"Are you up for one final attack Lucious?" Dogma asked.

"I wouldn't ask it to be with any other person, but what do you have in mind?" Lucious asked.

"Can you say Divine End?" Dogma asked.

"But we don't have the energy, I haven't completely recovered," Lucious said looking back at his partner.

"Has that ever stopped us before?" Dogma asked.

"Nope," Lucious smirked.

"On three," Dogma smirked.

"Forbidden Chaos hex spell!" Daemon roared. "Chaos Divine End!" Daemon shouted as he fired all of his energy at the two reapers.

"Three," Lucious said.

"Chaos Demon hex spell, Divine End!" Dogma and Lucious roared as their energies combined and fired at Daemon and his attack. Suddenly an unfamiliar white spirit appeared to the right of Lucious, and gave him additional energy, "Daemon but how?" Lucious asked looking at the spirit.

"Just wanted to help out, seeing that this is my fault and all," Daemon smiled.

The two Attacks collided causing a flash of light to race across the skies. "By our name Lucious Okami, Daemon Ryu, and Dogma Ryu; Sealing hex spell, Chaos Sphere Concealment," Dogma, Daemon, and Lucious said as their voices echoed through out the skies. The energy then was confined in a glowing white sphere the size of a baseball with ancient symbols all over it, but three symbols that stood out were the Japanese symbols for Fire (carved in the ball in red), Wind(carved in the ball in white), and Ice(carved in the ball in blue).

The three deities slowly faded away but not before they said, "Divine Power, Recreation." The entire world was covered with a white mist. When the mist vanished, everything on the world was as it once was, a luscious, thriving planet with people living their lives day by day as if nothing have ever happened. The waters were clear with all sea life swimming. The land was once again inhabited by the lush grasslands, forestry that once laid on the land before the Chaos Box was opened. Animals roamed their natural territory, taking care of their young, hunting, and living their lives. Back in the city the reapers, assassins, and Cerberus awoke to find themselves at the bottom of the Reaper Tower wondering what had all happened.

"I take it by the city is back to normal that Lucious and Doggy defeated Daemon, but where are they?" Grim asked.

Suddenly one crimson, one navy, and one gray card fell from the skies followed by nine red cards and the sphere.

Inu caught the first three cards, Hessian caught the eleven cards, and Dreadscythe caught the sphere.

"Guys, take a look," Inu said looking at the three cards, and then showed them to the rest. The faces on the cards were Dogma, Lucious, and Daemon.

"All the Guardian Beasts, well except the hound, the fox, and the scorpion have been sealed away as well," Hessian sighed. "The shark, the falcon, the bear, the wolf, the hawk, the cobra, the jackal, the dragon, and the lion."

"And I take it that is the new container for the Omegis Prophecy," Grim said.

"The last gift from Dogma and Lucious to us," Dreadscythe said.

Reaper came walking from the distance. Everyone looked back and sighed in relief.

"Thought you were gone Lord Reaper," Inu said.

"I can't die that easily," Reaper smirked. "I take it that Lucious and Dogma sacrificed their lives to seal away The Omegis Prophecy?" he then asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Reaper said walking into the tower. Inside the tower were all the reapers that began to applaud.

"There is no need to applause!" Reaper shouted as he was followed into the tower by everyone else.

One reaper spoke out, "But Daemon is gone, and the world is rid of Chaos and those filthy demons."

"That is true, but in the process we lost two valiant souls, so now we will hold tribute to our friends who will be held in one week," Reaper said. Reaper then turned to Grim, and handed to him an ancient scroll.

Grim took hold of the scroll, opened it, and scanned through it, "What's this?"

"I promised you I would give you your life in your hands and you decide what you want to do, you can get your father back and be done with being a reaper, or you can get your father back and still be a reaper, but the choice is yours," Reaper said.

Grim thought. He then rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Reaper. Suddenly Kyuubi's spirit appeared next to Grim, What are you doing Lord Grim? This is your chance to be free. 

"I know Kyuubi, but if it wasn't for me being a reaper, I would of never got to fully understand you, I would of resented you for the rest of my life, but I don't, I respect you now, I don't see you as a nuisance anymore old friend, and I want to be a reaper, its what I'm best at, and being a reaper never gave me this many friends," Grim smiled.

"Well glad, because this was just a test," Reaper said waving the scroll and then handed it back to Grim.

"You just showed that to me, what else is there to see?" Grim asked.

"Just open it and read it," Reaper said.

Grim opened the scroll and at the top read, "Grim Reaper Contract."

Grim was shocked, "Are you serious?" Grim exclaimed. "Me, the new Grim Reaper?"

"I may not look it, but I'm getting old, and I want to leave the reapers with some new blood," Reaper smirked. "You don't have to take it, but it was my original plan if Lucious didn't accept it, but I didn't want you to feel like you were obligated to take the position, by adding more on to your current contract, that's why I waited for the right moment."

"I'll take it," Grim smiled.

Everyone was shocked and the cheered.

I didn't know you could smile Lord Grim, Kyuubi cackled.

Grim just smiled, "It's something isn't it?"

Reaper then handed Grim a feather pen, "Just sign on the dotted line," Reaper smiled.

Grim signed at the bottom of the scroll. His signature glowed, the scroll then rolled back up, and disappeared.

Suddenly a glass statue appeared. Reaper snapped his fingers and the statue turned into a human.

The statue turned into a well slender tall male, almost six foot. He had short spiky brown hair, brown eyes. He was wearing sleeveless black dusty denim jacket with no shirt, revealing his slender tanned tone, also had on baggy, black dusty jeans, and brown cowboy boots with spurs attached to the heel.

"Father!" Grim exclaimed. Grim wrapped his arms around his father, with tears streaming down his face. "I miss you so much, it's been too long."

"Lucky I'm not as ruthless as Raven," Reaper smiled.

"Reaper," Sandman said in a horse voice, "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"You really got to thank Kyuubi, I did nothing except gave him a home," Reaper smirked.

Sandman looked behind Grim and saw a faint image of Kyuubi, "Thank you Lord Kyuubi, for taking care of my son, I know he must of been a handful."

Kyuubi nodded.

"He says I wasn't that bad, I just had to get use to him," Grim said wiping his tears from his eyes, "I made it father, I am the Grim Reaper."

"I should of figured," Sandman said. "The best of the Ancient Reapers son made it to Grim Reaper."

"Wait!" Grim exclaimed. "You were a reaper?"

"Didn't they tell you? I had a problem with Raven because he told me to kill you when u were born, but I couldn't, so I saved you, knowing that you be something great one day, I was the only ancient reaper, that couldn't take the life away from a child, so for my insubordination, Raven had me imprisoned, Raven is a good person, but he has a strict policy on death," Sandman explained. "Deaths cannot be altered, they can't be manipulated, and you can't stop someone or something from dying, that was his only policy, and I broke it because I had a problem with killing infants, and preteens."

"I don't care anymore," Grim smiled as tears rolled down his face.

"Sandman, will you mind training your son?" Reaper asked.

"Not at all, I would like to see on how I compare with my son, The Desert Storm Reaper," Sandman said.

"I have gotten stronger," Grim smirked.

"Now's not the time to test strengths," Reaper said. "Time for mourn, period of recovery."

Cerberus then broke down into Daiyou, Seka, and Raikou, and they then walked off. All the reapers retired to their separate rooms through out the floors of the tower. Dreadscythe, Allalous, Kali, Rogue, Sen, Doma, Valkyriè left the Reaper's Tower and returned to their headquarters where they were greeted by all the assassins.

**Chapter 28:**

**Ceremony for the Departed**

For a week reapers and assassins alike prepared for the funeral memorial service for Lucious, Dogma, and Daemon. Grim and his father Sandman created perfect replicated granite statues of the three reapers along with the help of Inu. When a week had past everyone gathered in a ceremonial room higher up in the tower. All the reapers were wearing ceremonial black robes, except Hessian, Grim, Inu, Diablo, Sandman, Boogey, Medusa, Sirena, Gorim, Shinagami, The Fates, Dreadscythe, and Crow whom were all standing on the front row, all the assassin wore their ceremonial golden brown and white kimono, and Reaper wearing a stood on a pool pit with the three statue of Daemon was on the far left of the stage, statue of Lucious was in the center behind Reaper, and the statue of Dogma was on the far right. At the entrance of the room was Daiyou, Raikou, and Seka. On the wall behind Reaper and the Statue of Lucious was the three cards of the reapers arranged the way the statues were arranged. Around Lucious's card were the nine soul cards of the deceased Guardian Beasts. Suddenly a spotlight shined onto Daemon's statue, and it was surrounded by a white aura.

"We are hear today to honor the deaths of three most important people to us," Reaper began. "Some of you may not see Daemon as honorable as Lucious or Dogma, but let's not remember Daemon for his heinous actions, remember him before he was empowered by the properties of the Chaos Box, a young great, strong reaper who had an inspiring career but was lead astray by his own selfish ambitions," Reaper explained.

Everyone sighed.

"Daemon almost destroyed us, what thanks do we owe him?" Grim snarled.

"I'll say something," a voice said coming from out of a blinding light.

Everyone gasped as Eata-Ryu came from the light. She was wearing a skin tight white tank top with the straps around her arms and baggy white jeans. She had on a golden choke collar, and around her ankles were the same silver anklets. She had silver finger and toe nail polish that sparkled in the light. Her wings drooped down by her side. Her hair was down but had a hairclip with the Japanese symbol of heaven in her hair.

"Why Lady Eata, we weren't expecting you," Reaper said kneeling down.

Everyone kneeled down before the goddess of Heaven and Apocalypse.

"Well I knew no one would speak on the behalf of Daemon so I thought I'd make an appearance," Eata said with a frown on her face. "I will be flat out honest, ever since Daemon was but an infant he was a spoiled child, but with a good heart, I am not upset nor am I joyous that my son is dead, all I can ask of the reapers in the afterlife, Raven, Davy Jones, Marcello, Triania, Maverick, Renegade, Annubis, Yami-Marcel, Okami-Ryu, and Volcanine, watch out for my son like you have watched out for all former allies," Eata-Ryu frowned as she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

Reaper was silent, "Moving on," Reaper said glaring at Grim with a sly smirk. "Lucious, our beloved Frost Reaper, one in a few, few in the million we all enjoyed to be around, he may of acted high and mighty to all of us, but in return he saved our lives at the cost of his life. He leaves behind three loyal, valiant dogs that make up the pack leader of the guardian beasts Cerberus, an older brother, Inu host to the guardian beast spirit Sasori. Lucious led a valiant life. Spent most of his searching for clues to who killed me, and went on a quest to search out and seal away any and all that came within his path. May his father, our God of Armageddon, Triryu look after him wherever his soul maybe in the afterlife," Reaper said as a spotlight shined on Lucious's statue. A blue aura then surrounded the statue. "Would anyone like to say anything on Lucious's behalf?" Reaper asked.

Suddenly Triryu appeared right next to Eata-Ryu.

"I know all of you have something to say about my son, but I would like to say something first," Triryu said.

Reaper nodded, "Go ahead Lord Triryu."

Triryu cleared your throat. "I know all of you have probably been told horrible things about me, and to be honest they are all true. Things I am not to proud of, but after my eyes were opened after the Omegis Prophecy was unleashed, I wanted to make a difference for the world that is when I created Inu from one of my scales and raised him until I sent him off to Raven. Then I foresaw events unimaginable that would eventually lead to the destruction of the world, so that is when I created Lucious from my fang. Then I knew I broke the mold when I created him. As a child he was incredibly powerful, and I knew I couldn't always train him, watch over him, as I did with Inu, I did with Lucious, I sent him to be a reaper, knowing his skills would be put to good use as a grim reaper. As Eata wished for her child, I too wish mine be forever watched after by the reapers in the afterlife," Triryu said as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Lucious was a great person, but an even a greater reaper," Boogey said stepping forward. "He was the one who trained me, and I returned the favor by siding with his life long rival Daemon. I just wish I could apologize to him and beg for his forgiveness."

Boogey then stepped back, then Hessian stepped forward, "We all know the story behind the Rider Reapers and Chaos Reapers feud. Well to be honest, it wasn't all Doggy and Lucious's fault, well in a way it is but the point is I should of apologized to them, and now, I don't think I ever will."

"Lucious was the first reaper I was introduced to, but now knowing Oracle was the first I was introduced to, I take that back," Kali smiled looking at Dreadscythe who tried to escape Kali's watery eyes. "He saved me from a gang of demons. My original mission was to assassinate their gang leader, but I was ambushed, that's when Lucious came to my rescue. He revived me and I looked into his eyes and saw a caring person, not like what Sen and Doma ever made reapers out to be."

"Anything else someone has to say about Lucious?" Reaper asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Moving onto Dogma," Reaper said. A spotlight shined upon the statue of Dogma, and it was outlined by a red aura. "Dogma, was the life of the Reapers Council, he always kept us laughing with his upbeat attitude witty comeback. The most harm he would ever do is the just cause of doing his job, and the Reapers Council, and myself thank his soul for his contributes to the Council."

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light. When the light faded away, there stood Pangè-Ryu still wearing his ceremonial robe.

Everyone then bowed down in the presence of the God of the Universe. "All behold the radiant magnificence of the God of the Universe, Pangè-Ryu," Triryu and Eata-Ryu said kneeling down behind Pangè-Ryu.

"I believe you would like to say something about your son Overlord Pangè-Ryu?" Reaper asked.

"Yes I would," Pangè-Ryu said softly. "Even though I had to give my son up as soon as I created him from my fang, I have always looked after him, I took the form of a reaper, demon, or laid in the shadows. I watched him grow up from the time I gave him to Reaper, till now. I hope the reapers that lie in the Afterlife realm, look after and take care of my son."

"I met Dogma on a routine patrol, and then I ran into him, and we've been close ever since, I have to admit, he was probably the only reaper I would of ever probably fall in love with because he is sweet and caring, and always thought about himself first," Rogue said as she began to cry. "But I know, that his sacrifice was not in vain, he helped a friend to stop a friend from making a horrible mistake."

"May the reapers of the Afterlife realm look after our fallen friends, and may peace rain upon our fair land," Reaper said. "Before we all depart for our five year departure recollection, I would like you all to give your round of applause for your new Grim Reaper, Grim!" Reaper shouted as everyone cheered as Grim slowly walked to the pool pit with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head hung low.

He then turned to face the crowd.

"Do you Grim, promise to honor and uphold your contract as the Grim Reaper?" Reaper asked.

"I do," Grim said confidently.

"Do you promise to honor and respect all the reapers you are now leading?" Reaper asked.

Grim looked up and saw his friends and father on the front row, then the three deities, the crowd of reapers on his right and the crowd of assassins on his left, then he scanned his vision back to his father who gave him a firm nod, "Yes, I do."

"Now accept your title, Grim, the new Grim Reaper of the Reapers Council," Reaper said.

Grim pulled his left hand out of his pocket and held his arm down by his side, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, his sweater disappeared and then turned into a black sleeveless leather jacket that came down to his ankles. He wore a black muscle shirt, his pants turned into baggy black jeans. He had on black gloves, and around his arms were black straps that covered half of his upper arms. Grim's dark brown aura then turned solid black. His hair grew down to the middle of his waist, tied into a ponytail.

"Do you have anything to say Grim, as the new Grim Reaper?" Reaper asked.

"As your Grim Reaper, I promise to do my best and not lead any of you astray, and I will try my best to lead each of you day by day, teaching any and all upcoming reapers, and as of now, if it is alright with you older reapers, I am now going to start a reapers academy, for all upstart reapers, and the professors will be as follows," Grim said. "Diablo, general hex spells; Hessian, scythe and reaper arsenal combat; Boogey, aura and soul cards; The Fates, hex spell basics; Dreadscythe advance hex spells; Inu ancient reaper history; Crow, Reaper-Death Creature cooperation; and if you would like Reaper, would you be the professor for expert hex spells," Grim announced.

"This academy for upstart reapers sound like a great idea, what do my advanced reapers think?" Reaper asked.

All the reapers on the front row, looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"Yes it does, wish we had some order like this, but then again, we never had a grim reaper like Grim before," Dreadscythe smirked.

"Indeed mother," The Fates announced.

"We will follow you to the ends of the earth Grim," Crow smirked.

"Exactly partner," Boogey cackled.

"One more thing, a reaper hierarchy must be established," Grim said. "I am sorry if I am putting so much pressure on everyone, but all these changes won't actually take effect until our five years departure recollection," Grim apologized bowing his head to everyone.

"It's fine Grim, if this is what you think must be done, then it must be done," Reaper said walking up behind Grim, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"That's right son, we are all here behind you, and we understand your obsessive compulsion for order," Sandman smirked.

"Okay, well here's how I designed the reaper hierarchy," Grim said. "Starting from the bottom there are the academy reapers, then the beginning reapers, next the sub reapers, following them, the advanced reapers, after them the expert reapers which are the ones on the front row, and final the grim reaper," Grim explained.

"Sounds good to me," Reaper said nodding his head.

"I'll explain what type of reaping assignments each class of reapers take on, and how to tell each class apart after our departure recollection period, but I will say this now, this classification ranks does not mean one class of reapers are better than the others, I am breaking you all down to know experience levels and what based hex spells each class knows, and I expect you reapers that have been here longer to respect that!" Grim exclaimed.

"Yes! Master Grim!" all the reapers exclaimed.

Grim frown quickly turned into a smile, "That is good, I have nothing left to say, Master Reaper?" Grim asked turning looking back at Reaper.

"All I have to say is just enjoy your five year departure recollection period, because I know I will, but when we return in the next five years, be sure all of you will be returning to school," Reaper smiled. "Triryu, Eata-Ryu, Pangè-Ryu, do you three have anything to say?" Reaper asked looking down the isle but with no one there.

Reaper smiled. Just like them not to stay longer than expected, but knowing them they are watching us as we speak, Reaper said to himself.

**Chapter 29:**

**Story worth Telling**

**Is a Story worth Hearing**

All the reapers began vanishing one by one. The assassins left the tower and went back to their headquarters. All who remained in the ceremony room were Reaper, Dreadscythe, Sandman, Inu, Grim, Diablo, Crow, Gorim, Shinagami, The Fates, Medusa, Sirena, Hessian, Sen, Doma, Valkyriè, Allalous, Kali, and Rogue.

"So what do you assassins have planned?" Grim asked.

"Unlike you reapers, we don't have to rest to revive our powers every five years, but we will watch over the town while you guys are away," Valkyriè smiled. "But Ora-I mean Dreadscythe will you be doing the five year departure recollection with the rest of the reapers?" Valkyriè then asked.

"No matter how much I escape it," Dreadscythe exhaled, "I am a reaper forever and always," she then said.

"What about the rest of you?" Grim asked.

"Well me and Gorim have to make our peace with the sea," Shinagami said.

"Me and Medusa still have training," Sirena smiled.

"Me and Hessian, well we're going for a ride around the country," Diablo said as he put on a black motorcycle helmet with dark red flames and pulling up the black visor.

"I am going to an old home, and recollect myself on my life," Reaper smirked.

"I'm just going to go back to the triangle, and hang out there for a little rest and relaxation," Inu said folding his arms across his chest.

"I have some catching up with family," Dreadscythe giggled as she put her arms around The Fates.

"I guess I'll just go back to Europe and visit old friends and extended family," Crow said.

"What about you pops?" Grim asked looking down at his father.

"I wanted to spend some time with a certain son of mine and teach him a thing or two about sand manipulation," Sandman smirked crossing his hands across his chest.

"Grim, are you going to walk us out?" Sirena asked.

"Of course, what kind of Grim Reaper would I be if I didn't escort friends to the front door," Grim smirked.

All the remaining reapers and remaining assassins followed Grim to the bottom of the tower. They all said their remaining goodbyes and farewells outside of the tower.

Diablo whistled, Nightmare and Diablo's motorcycle came up. Hessian hopped onto of Nightmare and Diablo jumped on his motorcycle. Diablo flipped down his visor, and Hessian pulled out a cowboy's hat and placed it on top of his head, and pulling it down to cover his eyes.

"Adios, take care Grim, give us a holler if you need anything," both of the Rider Reapers said waving bye to their friends. Diablo and Hessian took off into the sunset, and within moments they could barely be seen.

Grim had a sly smirk on his face.

Crow whistled as a flock of black birds appeared, in a rug fashion. Crow hopped on and the black birds took off in the evening skies. "Later my friends! Bye for now!" Crow called out into the distance.

Sirena took to the skies, and Medusa grabbed a hold of her ankles. Sirena then took off into the skies and vanished in the blinding light.

Suddenly an old, ghostly ship appeared in the skies. An anchor lowered, and a voice came from above, "Captain Shinagami! Ready to set sail, destination, Davy Jones's locker."

"Savvy," Shinagami smiled waving goodbye to the reapers on the ground. Shinagami and Gorim hopped onto the anchor as it began to raise, taking the two sea dwelling reapers with it. The ghostly ship set sailed and took off into the evening skies, and then vanished.

Dreadscythe, The Fates and the rest of the assassins walked off into town, and disappeared into the crowds of people that appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on Daiyou, Raikou, Seka," Reaper said as he took off into the crowd. Daiyou Raikou, and Seka followed Reaper into the crowd, they soon disappeared.

Inu then raised his wings and took to the skies, "I'll be back around to check on you from time to time Grim, keep him in check Kyuubi, and keep them both in check Sandman," Inu smiled.

"I'll try my best," Sandman smirked.

Inu then vanished without a trace.

Grim and Sandman looked into the evening setting sun and smiled. Kyuubi's spirit sat next to Grim leaning close to him.

First Sandman walked back into the tower, leaving Grim standing outside the tower.

Grim then smiled, My name is Grim, my real name, Grim chuckled, Is not important, but what my story has to offer is, I am the host to the spirit of the mischievous Kyuubi Desert Fox Spirit, and I am the new Grim Reaper. If someone came to me and told me that I would be the vassal of an ancient Guardna spirit, that my father would be turned into a glass statue, and that I would become the grim reaper, I would have just started laughing. Before, I use to despise what I had become, because what I became is what imprisoned my father so long ago, and in fact, I was kept alive as a baby because I was to be the vassal of the desert fox spirit Kyuubi. Something I didn't have no say in the matter. So as I grew up, I hated myself, the reapers council, and Kyuubi. These past events made me appreciate my heritage as a reaper, and Kyuubi, even though I am still trying to figure him out. Grim turned around and walked into the tower. The doors mysteriously closed. Four shadows raced to the top of the tower, and then formed into four shady characters, and then disappeared. Meanwhile back in the ceremonial the three soul cards of Daemon, Lucious, and Dogma began to glow, and then the four shady figures appeared again. Deep within the chest cavity of the Lucious statue came a faint multi-colored glow, and the sound of a faint heartbeat.

The shady figures disappeared, but only one reappeared on top of the tower. The figure revealed itself as the spirit of Lucious. My name is Lucious, and I am a reaper. With the help of my partners Daemon and Dogma I was able to seal away the powers of the legendary Omegis Prophecy, but at the cost of our lives. Now our friends and family are safe and sound, and our souls are the only thing confining the powers of The Omegis Sphere and its ferocious and powerful contents. How long will the contents stay sealed away, only time will tell? But once the seal is broken, me and my partners will return, and assist our friends to do what was done on this day, and that is destroy the darkness that insist on to harm our friends and family and wish to destroy the world, Lucious said. My name is Lucious, and I am a reaper. My real name is of no importance, but the story I have to tell is, it may be of some use, if it ever happens again, Lucious said as his spirit faded out in the breeze of the nightly wind.

In the sky; a black, navy, crimson, and gray star raced across the stars, and then formed into four symbols unfamiliar in any language. Then in the skies three dragon spirits appeared in the skies smiling down upon the Reaper's Tower. All that could be heard were roars of a lion, then a bear, a dragon, and a shark. Then the hissing of a snake and scorpion. Next the screeching of a hawk and a falcon. Finally the howling of a wolf, a jackal, a fox, and three hounds.

**THE END**


End file.
